Project Magus: Tale of Another World
by DarkMatter777
Summary: In the year 1000AD. The Kingdom of Guardia celebrated the victory of Lavos's defeat. While Crono and his companions lived in peace, someone in the shadows longed for the ending of his journey. Searching endlessly for Schala, he learned she is sent to another world. Ten years after the events of Chrono Trigger, a new adventure for Magus awaits.
1. Chapter 1: Beyond Space and Time

**Hey everyone :)  
**

**most of my life I've been a devoted fan of Chrono Trigger and Dragon Ball Z. I always wondered what it would be like if Magus's journey took him to the Dragon Ball universe. I used to obsess about it over the years until I finally decided to put it all down on paper. Surprisingly I ended up making a 14 chapter epic. I tried my best to maintain its consistency with the Chrono Trigger time-line, in addition to making it work with the storyline of DBZ. But anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this fan fiction as much I worked on it. :) I'm still in the process of perfecting the other chapters, So I plan on posting a new chapter at least once a week. Feel free to leave any comments, and anything to help improve my work is always appreciated. Thanks for taking the time to read this, enjoy it everybody. :D **

**-DarkMatter777  
**

* * *

Chapter 1: Lost Beyond Time

Standing firm on top of the cliff's edge, on the outskirts of the fallen kingdom of Zeal, a restless traveler pondered deeply. Consumed by his past, the thoughts of old flowed in his mind.

"Ten Years have passed," the traveler said, being clad in darkness. Protected by pure golden armor, his dark cape flowed with the wind. "Since that fateful hour, when fate allowed me another opportunity... a chance to save her." Gazing into the vastness of the sea, Magus remembered the lush paradise atop into the heavens above: The Kingdom of Zeal.

"Forever gone is the great kingdom and all the ambitions of its people." Magus said to himself, observing the waves gently rippling through the current. "Though I was just a simple child, I remember my so-called mother who sold her soul to the corrupted power of Lavos. Even though I defeated it with my own hands..." Magus paused, gently holding on to his amulet, which someone close gifted him during the days of his youth. "My heart forever remains uneasy... for this is all I have left of her."

Tormented by his lifelong demons, a river of sadness and sorrow surged through his veins. Optimistically, he held on to the hope of saving his lost sister: Schala. On the outside however, he appeared emotionless, detached from the world and the remains of its living culture.

"I have searched for all these years, and found nothing."Magus continued, "it seems all my efforts were in vain. Seeking far and wide, my journey seems never-ending." Continuing to hold on tightly to his sister's gift of protection, a gentle breeze picked up again. "Perhaps she remains adrift, lost somewhere between space and time." Magus pondered deeply, noticing a brighter glow from the amulet. "If only I could find a way to reach out to her."

"There is a way Janus," echoed the sound of an elderly man, standing right behind him.

"Haven't seen you in awhile," Magus muttered, turning to face the old man. "What brings you to this world? Has the end of time grown boring over the years?" Magus asked, finding humor at his insulting remark.

Approaching the Cape of the fallen world, was an old man wearing a dark brown coat, and a brown hat to cover the baldness of his head. With both hands, he held on to his cane, for he was once Gaspar: The Guru of Time.

"Well Janus, I could not help but overhear your words." Gaspar said.

"Do not refer me by the name of that child!" the words of the old man pinched his nerves. "I am no longer that helpless boy who hid in the shadows." Tensing his hand around his sharp bladed scythe, the old man gently smiled at the angered caper.

"This might be true..." the elderly one said, briefly pausing, "but your heart is still the same, so listen well. I may hold the answer you have longed for; the secret of your missing sister, Schala."

Widening his eyes, the dark caped warrior became curious, wondering what secrets the Guru of Time has in store.

"Explain yourself old man, or I shall add your heart to my blade as you watch me feed it to the fishes of the ocean." the long-haired wizard demanded ruthlessly.

"Now Magus," Gaspar calmly laughed. "There is no reason to resort to hostility... but let's just say that there could be a way to bring her back from the realm of the lost."

"Humph... you tell me nothing I don't already know." Magus huffed, stubbornly turning his back away from the old man. "So enough of you wasting my time, I have lost enough of that in my life already... just... disappear, and leave me be."

Continuing to gently smile, the old man placed his hand upon the firm shoulder of the blue haired warrior. "I know you better, then to give up so soon, Magus." stated Gaspar. "If you give me the chance, I was going to show you the next step, in saving your lost sister."

Anger, frustration, and impatience fueled Magus, almost to the point he snapped in rage.

"I already told you to explain this to me!" Magus howled in frustration, turning around to face the old man again. Venting his anger, he tensed his body, releasing electrical impulses in every direction as the ground cracked in fear of the reaper's dark power. "I have waited this whole time."

"Very well," replied the old man. "Allow me to lead the way."

"Humph," Magus murmured.

Leading him away from the cape, they both traveled a short distance through the remains of the fallen kingdom. Entering into a recently developed forest, they followed the narrow road. Even though the green woods were young, life blossomed into the broken world of hope. As they continued their stroll, the Guardian of time guided the wizard of impatience to the path's end.

"Leading me to a dead-end... what a waste of time," Magus groaned in frustration. "Have you become senile over the years old fool?"

Ignoring the insults of the hot-headed Magus, he snapped his two fingers, forming a blue colored sphere. Quickly expanding, a time portal came to light.

"Hmm... and I thought all the portals ceased to exist... How some things just never change." Magus said out loud, pondering at the sight of the time warp.

"Afraid to step in Magus?" jokingly asked the retired Guru.

Catching him off guard, the old man pushed him into the gate, hurling him helplessly through the portal. Jumping right behind him, Magus and Gaspar ventured through time. Finally, a new journey began.

Traveling through the colorful acid trip, helpless shouts and screams from the confused reaper echoed throughout the tunnel of time. Once the Scenic ride came to an end, Magus found himself laying down face first into the hardwood flooring of the end of time. Only a small, dim-lit alleyway remained in this era, with a few hall ways and doors which most of them lead to other eras of time, and to parts unknown. Once Gaspar casually arrived, he offered to help the stumbled reaper off the ground.

"Was that necessary?" Magus mumbled. Refusing his help, he returned to his feet after kissing the hard wood floor. "Do not ever... put your hands on me again." snarled Magus, mildly upset at his incident. "So is this how you treat all your guests now?"

"Only the rowdy ones." declared the cane holder, laughing at him hysterically. "But we have more important issues to attend too."

"Indeed... now tell me... what do you know of Schala's whereabouts?" demanded the stumbled wizard.

"I must ask you," started the man of elderly, raising his left eyebrow. "How badly, do you wish to save her?" Looking deep into the eyes of Magus, he saw nothing but determination from him.

"If it means sacrificing my life so she can find peace, then I will do whatever it takes." Magus bluntly stated. 'Schala,' Magus said thoughtfully, trying to hold his emotions intact. 'You were the only one who was ever there for me. Always have you been my true friend.'

"I see your determination Magus."said Gaspar calmly, standing in the center of the squared alley way at the end of time. "Your desire to destroy Lavos is all you have lived for. Let me tell you Magus, your sister still lives," explained the old man. "In fact, she no longer exists in this world like you suspected. Her soul drifted into another plane of reality: Another dimension, which lives in sync with your world."

"So an alternate reality then?" asked Magus, intrigued by his new dose of information.

"That is Correct." said the old man, ready to tell Magus of some further bad news. "There is also something else you must know."

Curiosity struck Magus, "Explain yourself."

"I do not know how to put this out any other way... but ..." the old man paused, hesitant to bring forth the dreaded news. "Lavos, also still lives."

"Humph, so I was right." Magus said quietly, "Deep down within, I had a feeling Lavos managed to survive. I guess fate is not on my side at this time... what a pity. So how did It survive?"

"After you and Crono defeated It, a remaining fragment trans-warped itself into another reality, taking the soul of Schala with It." Gaspar explained. "Beware; she and Lavos are now linked. In other words, her soul became attached to the beast."

Continuing in deep thought, he took note of every word Gaspar stated. "If only I knew of this sooner... what a persistent fool that ignorant monster is." the wrathful wizard stated, discouraged by the thought of the savage beast still lurking in the universe. "This time... I will see to it that the reaper takes claim of his greatest prize."

"Hey!" yelled Gaspar. "You must also know, that the broken fragment of Lavos reformed its being, plunging deep into the earth of that world, millions of years ago, resuming its deep slumber and absorbing all the knowledge and life force of that world." the old men explained grimly.

Magus laughed, expressing a menacing grin, "Very well, I will just bring forth an end to the dirty fool once again."

"Fighting Lavos alone will be your downfall, Magus." Gaspar said.

"Then so be it," Magus snickered. "If my fate is to perish, I must simply laugh. Destiny is like flipping a coin: If it lands on heads, one side is the victor, if it lands on the other, then the opposing force reigns victorious." stated the caped warrior.

Taking a seat nearby, crossing his legs, he gazed into the eyes of Magus, sensing the deep pain he kept bottled up inside. It was clear, that Magus still possessed a beating heart. Determination was all that remained in him, and there was nothing that anybody could do to make him change his mind. Making preparations to leave, Magus waited no longer on the old man.

"I need help... from no one." the dark wizard said obstinately, showing his blinding pride and arrogance again. "My power and my blade... that is all I need. Anyone who dares try to aid me will only be an obstacle. I take this path alone, you old gruff."

Taking his stand, Gaspar smirked lightly at Magus. "You are stubborn as always. Follow me; I shall guide you on your next step."

Strolling through the dim-lit hall ways, he led Magus deeply into what appeared like a never-ending tunnel of darkness. Once they arrived at a hall way's edge, the old man took hold of the knob at the door. He slowly opened the door. Squeaking loudly, the opening door showed a rather small, unlit closet.

"So what is in here?" Magus questioned the old man. "I just see a drab closet... what am I supposed to do, lock myself in there?"

"No reason to rush." Gasper chuckled, snapping his fingers while an aura of energy formed in the small-sized closet. Finishing its development, it expanded, creating a blinding light. Within a few seconds, the blinding light cleared away, and in its place, a green colored glow emitted from the once empty closet.

"This is an inter-dimensional rift." the wise one said. "This requires far more power to support its stability. It won't hold together for long. So make haste and decide quickly. Are you up for the task at hand, Magus?"

"Looks like I have no other choice."Magus uttered, slowly walking towards the portal. Looking back at the old man, he calmly said, "thank you... old friend."

"Before you enter the gate..." the time watcher prepared for another explanation. "You must understand that you do not try to defeat Lavos on your own. You must seek the Warrior of The Sun. Shall he aid you in battle; you two might be able to earn the victory."

"Very well then." Magus responded quietly. "So, who be this sun warrior you seem fond of?"

"He is Crono, but in that world, he goes under a different name." the former Guru explained.

Widening his eyes, fascination and confusion struck hard on his thoughts. He knew fate wouldn't allow him to battle alone, yet he did not realize that the world he was approaching was vast with power. Gazing into the portal, the only thoughts flowing in Magus's mind was sending the foul beast, Lavos into oblivion. He longed to reunite with the long-lost sister he cherished dearly; to bring her peace and prosperity.

'Schala... do not give up on me.' speaking in thought, he felt the fateful day draw nearer. 'I will save you, even if it takes an eternity... I'll be damned if I let anybody come in my way. After all these years of searching for you, and all my efforts; I will not let this be in vain.' Tensing his fist, and holding his weapon of choice tightly, he formed a grin with anticipation. For the first time, hope and encouragement befriended him. 'So, my fate is to battle along-side Crono again... this will be interesting.' speaking to himself out loud, his eagerness grew greatly. Slowly walking into the portal, he glanced at the old man one last time.

"So what name does he really go by?" the caped warrior halted, requesting to know the true identity of the alternate Crono.

"Time has that answer, but that I cannot tell you now," the wise elder winked. "One last thing you need to know is make sure you watch out for..."

Without hesitation, Magus took his leap of faith into the portal, unable to hear his final warning.

"I was going to warn him about the mountain guardian." Gaspar shrugged his shoulders. "Oh well, I have faith in him" he said to himself, returning to the center of the alley way. "Fate seems to always find a way to work everything together." after he spoke, sleep settled in. He drifted into a long slumber.

In a blink of an eye, the dark secluded realm of the end of time replaced itself with the lush, open world of the earth. In the new world, Magus found himself surrounded by the thick green beautiful mountains which reached to the top of the skies. Appearing blue as the ocean, the skies seemed limitless in-depth. He embraced the warmth of the bright sun, which towered above everything at the height of noon. Feeling Mesmerized in the paradise that welcomed him, he nearly lost focus on the purpose of coming to this world. The gentle cool breeze flowed gently through him, easing his nerves. For a moment, Magus's mind and body was at peace.

'This world... it feels almost like being home again.' Magus said in thought, breathing in deeply the fresh, clean air of the mountains. Hearing the sounds of the flowing rivers, it was as if Magus returned to catch a glimpse of his home world. "It is a shame such a great kingdom crumbled so quickly by the hands of the corrupted heart." Finally coming to his senses, he focused his thoughts and cleared his mind, feeling the rich living force of the earth.

"I can feel them... there's at least a dozen beings here, each one of them possessing inhuman power." Magus said to himself, focusing on the humans of super power. "What kind of world is this?" he asked himself, trying to find the Warrior of The Sun. "Humph, there seems a few who have far greater power than the others. Perhaps Crono is among them. Unbelievable! The pure energy that I am sensing; it has been years since I ever felt such power..." Observing his surroundings, Magus knew that Schala existed somewhere in this world, but where? He knows not. Continuing to gaze from one end to the next, the amulet radiated brightly, quickly becoming warm within the hands he held it.

"The Amulet," he muttered, holding it close to his heart. "Never have I seen it emit such brightness. That must mean she is near." Unable to feel her presence, he could still feel the faint energy of Lavos buried deep within the bowels of the earth. "So It remains in slumber. Then that means the day will be coming soon. I have no time to waste. I guess it's time to find Crono." Before Magus leaped into the skies, he suddenly got an uneasy feeling in his gut that somebody was watching him.

"Someone is near... he possesses great amounts of pure energy; could I be under observation?" Magus asked himself out loud, as a deep rumble echoed through the land. Listening carefully to this reverberation, he felt the earth respond to it, as if the mountains acknowledged where that deep sound originated from. Magus discovered that he was not alone.

"I've been waiting for you... my friend." the deep sound spoke through the caped warrior.


	2. Chapter 2: Into Another World

_**Hey guys! :)**_

_**Sorry It's taken so long to get the second chapter up and running. I've been so busy this past week, gotta thank having a full-time job that takes up half of my time. But anyways, if you've kept up with my Fan Fic, I hope everybody's enjoyed it. :) I have really done my best to have my vision come to life. Basically the second chapter should answer some questions I got earlier. Btw, please understand I am not a professional story writer, and I have done my very best to iron out all the grammar errors, and finding ways to make my story flow better. Btw Kanotari, if you're reading this, thank you so much for working with me! I know I've been a handful but you have helped me out so much with presentation and helping me bring out the best of this story. I'll continue to look over and try to fix any more errors I overlooked. But without further ado, here is the second chapter.  
**_

_**Hope you all enjoy it! :)  
**_

Chapter 2: Into another World

Magus turned around quickly, straining his eyes against the sun as he saw a glimpse of the man above him. Once the reaper's eyes focused, the figure of the watcher folded together, like a shadow hiding from the light. Observing his thoughts and actions, the stranger listened carefully to everything he said, both in mind and soul. Leaping from the cliff, the mysterious watcher made a quick landing nearly ten feet in front of the blue haired reaper. Being equal to the height of Magus, they both faced each other down. The bizarre observer was clad in a dark purple tunic. His shoulders were broad in muscle from his flexing arms. Concealing the top of his head with a white clothed turban, he also wore a white colored cape which flowed gracefully behind him. His flesh blended in with the thick green mountains, seeming as if the earth bowed before the mysterious man. Maroon colored scales surrounded his bulking arms, while his massive, pointing ears heard the faintest of sounds. Clearly, this man was no human. Since Magus failed to hear the warning of the old man, he possessed no knowledge about the Guardian of The Mountains.

'Who could he be?' Magus pondered, puzzled by the odd-looking man who was spying on him. As he glanced into his ghostly white eyes, Magus felt uneasy at the site of the mountain guardian. 'Something about him isn't right. It feels as if, I am staring into my reflection, like I have seen him before...' After pondering to himself, Magus confronted the mysterious man. "So... do you mind explaining to me who you are? And how did you know of my arrival?"

Rumbling the ground again, the guardian spoke deeply into the mind of Magus.

"All in due time will this be answered," the mountain man exclaimed. "You have made entry into my sacred ground. Let's just say that I seek the stars for guidance; for a time I have been in deep meditation, focusing my mind. During my time in solitude, mysterious visions have come to me."

"I do not have time for games, mountain man." Magus interrupted, taking a tight grip upon his scythe. "Explain to me now who you really are, or this sacred land of yours shall become your burial ground."

Chuckling at the menacing threat of Magus, the man of the mountains resumed his exchange of words.

"Threaten not, who you are uncertain of," the mountain guardian defended himself. "But to answer your question; these visions I have seen is of a Great Kingdom in the heavens, which a powerful queen ruled over this kingdom. Also in this vision, I saw two descendants of the queen: One a woman of pure beauty, with her heart beating everlasting love that reached out to everyone. The other, is that of a child, frail and lacking of this warm and bright magic. Timid and detached he was, but dark power delved deep within this little boy, hidden away from everyone." Pausing for a moment, the Mountain Guardian pointed his finger towards Magus. "That little boy is you."

"Guess there is no need for me to introduce myself..." Magus said calmly, puzzled by the knowledge of the man. "Anything else you wish to add?" asked Magus, facing the blade of his scythe upon him.

"Also, another vision came to play; this one of a terrifying beast, which arose from the maw of the earth, sending everything into an apocalyptic ruin. In addition, I felt the soul of the kind, loving woman whose soul is connected to the creature against her will, and that boy who longs to see her again. The one you call Lavos, you seek to destroy, Magus." Surprised by his words, Magus only remained still, staring into the eyes of the man.

"How ironic it is that you practically know everything about me, yet I know nothing of you," Magus remained curious. "But at the same time, I get this feeling you and I have crossed paths before."

"Let's just say, that you and I are the same being, like two sides of a coin. You also seek out the Warrior of The Sun. Sorry to say this, but where you stand now, he would not fight alongside you," the green man declared, as if he were taunting Magus. "You would be unworthy in his eyes."

Expressing a wicked grin, Magus simply said, "I believe you know too much, green man." Taking grip on his weapon of choice, he made preparations to strike. "I think it is time that the Reaper claims his next soul." Dashing quickly towards the man, Magus caught him completely off guard, swiftly going for the kill.

Throughout the years, anyone who dared to oppose Magus faced inevitable death, for few have lived to tell the tale of the dark caped reaper. Earning him the fitting title of the Reaper of Death, Magus showed no remorse to any adversary who dared to oppose him. He believed that anyone who tried to take him on deserved to have their life stripped away.

Trying desperately to evade, the green man successfully survived the blade from Magus. However, a torn arm laid upon the grass beneath, while a trickle of blood rained down slowly, pouring on the fallen arm.

"Hmm, impressive" Magus formed a maniacal grin, glancing at the left arm from the man, which plummeted to the ground beneath. "My strike, was going for your heart. Most of my victims don't even see it coming. Now if you tell me where this Sun Warrior is, I may allow you to see another day."

Gasping for breath, the green man held on to his massive wound tightly, feeling the aroma of pain taking a quick toll on his body. Clinching in his unpleasant situation, his wound continued to pour profusely of his own blood, as he struggled to hang on to his life.

"I underestimated you. You are far more powerful than I originally anticipated." the wounded guardian seemed staggered, as if he positioned himself to surrender. "I have no choice but to give in to your offer. I will tell you all you need to know since I have no chance against such a great brute like yourself." Catching his breath, confidence could be seen in the man's eyes. Tensing his wound up, it boiled violently. Within an instant, a new arm bursts out from his bloodied wound. Shockingly, he reformed his arm, appearing like he was never wounded. Showing astonishment and confusion to what he just saw, Magus learned that his adversary called out a bluff.

"So, you have the gift to reproduce your anatomy. You are obviously not from this world, but from another planet." Magus took a step back, still recovering from his unexpected sight of the mountain guardian. As the man began to share the knowledge of his race, the caper of darkness sheathed his blade.

"You are right, I am no human," The Guardian of The Mountains confessed. "Even though I was born on this planet, my people are from a world many stars away from here. But unlike the earthlings, my people were born with the gift to regenerate any lost limbs." the man continued, entering into a fighter stance. "But when it comes to surrendering, that's not going to happen. You will have to kill me first."

"Very well, I came to expect this." Magus redrew his weapon, ready for battle. "This time, I shall go for your head. Let's see if you can grow back one of those."

"Good luck Magus. By the way, allow me to introduce myself." the alien tensed his body, growing stronger from his inner power.

Violently, the mountains shook in terror, as a great flashing light of energy surrounded the green fleshed warrior. Building up to the fullest extent of his power, he released strong winds that knocked Magus several feet back, forcing him into a defensive stance. Once everything cleared, a wave of white energy flowed around the green fleshed alien.

"You may call me, Piccolo." Introducing himself, Piccolo dashed quickly towards him. Without remorse, he cast the first stone, plowing a fist straight into the gut of Magus. Launching him into the skies, the super powered alien made a quick leap to strike him a second time. Once Magus regained his bearings, the reaper managed to block Piccolo's aggressive offense. Triggering a powerful sonic boom, its echo traveled through the lands. The explosive clash slowly faded away as both fighters took a landing. Face to face, they stared each other down, beginning the first great battle.

"Drop your weapon," Piccolo requested. "If you are a true warrior, you will make this a clean fight."

"Are you saying that you fear my blade?" Magus asked suspiciously. "Or is this another sign of trickery?

"You see myself unarmed, do you not?" Piccolo said, carefully eying the soul piercing scythe of darkness.

Silence briefly took place as the reaper glanced at his precious tool for combat. With no time to decide, he placed it aside, where no damage would come to it.

"Sure, why not, guess we can make this an even fight," the wizard reluctantly agreed to his terms. "I don't need a tool for battle to defeat my adversary." Accepting his ultimatum, Magus maintained his high level of confidence, assuring himself that the victor will land on his end of the coin. Entering into fighter stances, both fighters mirrored one another.

"It's been so long since I have faced someone of your caliber, Piccolo." Magus uttered, tensing his stone hard arms. "Allow me to show you a taste of my shadow magic." Slowly, he summoned his dark energy from within. Encircling him, his power swelled, releasing electrical outbursts from his building power. As he continued to raise his strength, he matched Piccolo at his level of energy. A darkened wave flowed steadily through and around Magus, reflecting the brighter glow of the green warrior.

"That's it Magus!" Hollered Piccolo. "Show me what you got! Let's see what kind of power you really have."

Vanishing from existence, they clashed into the skies while moving at inhuman speed. Endless waves of exploding sonic booms scattered throughout the skies at a pace so rapid, that no man would be able to comprehend its power. Darkness and Light collided together, bringing forth clouds of flames which surrounded the two. Countless punches, kicks, and slams to the ground trailed all over the mountains. Once the storm drifted away, both fighters stood firm, staring down one another. Wounds of cuts covered their faces, as their clothing suffered scattered rips throughout them while a trace of blood slowly trickled down the face of Magus. For the first time in ages, the wizard tasted his own bloodshed.

"Ah yes, the thrill of combat," Magus laughed demonically. "It has been too long. I've almost forgotten how to fight someone worthy in my eyes!"

"Indeed my friend," Piccolo responded. "You impress me. Your power is exactly what I expected." Catching his lost air, he resumed his fighter stance, ready to continue the long fight. "But the battle has just begun."

With neither side showing any signs of weakness, the battle continued for several hours. Once the sun grew tired of observing the epic battle, its lights gradually dimmed, settling in the west. Calling forth the moon to take its place through the night, it observed the rest of this great clash. Spreading through the night sky, the endless trails of colliding power brightened the darkness. Suddenly, the show stopped for a moment, only to see Piccolo and Magus hovering many feet above the ground below. Focusing his energy, Piccolo channeled his power down his broadened arms. Once fully powered, he shouted in a foreign tongue, unleashing a wave of pure energy from his hands. While the Massive beam of light charged toward Magus at great speed, the reaper focused his magic upon his arms. Speaking in his language of demonic powers, he released his own form of Piccolo's attack: The Shadow Wave. Once he unleashed this dark wave blackness, it crashed half way to the alien's wave of light. Finally, the pure full moon observed the finale of the warrior's long, brutal, and tiring fight. The showdown resulted in the two opposing beams colliding in the middle, forming a gigantic dome of swelling energy. Like two weights tilting from one side to the next, Piccolo's blast slowly moved towards Magus, only to have Magus's wave bounce back towards the green-skinned alien. Drifting back and forth, it seemed that neither force would face defeat. When the clash of super powers seemed equal, both beams that molded together burst after it seemed like the fight would continue for an eternity. The explosive effect blinded the mountain side, briefly turning night into day. Indeed, it was a glorious conclusion to a long-lasting battle. When the storm faded away, both fighters took their stand. They struggled to hold their own since they were completely drained from the brutal fight.

"It seems you and I are equally matched." Magus declared, trying to make a recovery.

"I agree. You are most certainly a worthy opponent," the mountain guardian complimented, drained as well from his power. "But I expected this out of you, since we are the same."

"So are you saying that we are brothers?" Magus lifted his left eyebrow, confused from the words of Piccolo. "Because the last time I checked, I don't have green flesh, nor do I have two antennas on top of my head." Magus continued, as both warriors expressed laughter to one another.

"Your humor amuses me," the white caped guardian chuckled . "But you should understand that my world and yours intertwine one another. In this existence, we have the golden fighter, but in your world, he is Crono."

"Hah, So I guess that means we are the same then?" Magus asked curiously.

"You could say that." Piccolo stated. "Here, you have I, and in your world, you have yourself. In other words, we are the same, playing a vital role in a never-ending story."

"Hm... I suppose that makes sense." the caped magician responded, pondering deeply.

"Also Magus," Piccolo spoke again. "I know there is someone you care deeply for. You would sacrifice everything for her, even your own soul just to find a way to give her peace. Am I right?"

"Humph, perhaps," Magus looked away for a moment, almost in shame to admit his true feelings. "So I take there is someone you care for as well?"

"I was once consumed by an evil heart. All that I desired was to bring this world to ruin, and everyone who walked on it. During a tough time, I had to raise a young child to become a great warrior. Throughout the time I trained him, he changed me. The evil in my heart faded thanks to him. He was the first person to ever show me true friendship." explained Piccolo. "He is also the son, of the sun warrior you seek."

"Well then, we are the same," the reaper agreed. "I am grateful for your time, but I believe it's best I take my leave."

"Magus," The Mountain Man interrupted. "There is a time and place for everything. I feel the powerful magic within you, and I know you were holding back when I fought you. I could sense the depth of your energy. But as far as you hold up now, you still don't stand a chance against him." Piccolo continued. "Goku would wipe you clean off his plate."

"Goku huh?" Magus snickered. "What a silly name that is." pausing for a moment, Magus addressed Piccolo a second time. "So why must I stay here?"

"When the moon reaches full again, a fighting tournament will be held many miles from here." Piccolo explained, pointing his finger westward. "All the greatest warriors on earth will battle it out to decide who the best in the world, truly is. You must enter this tournament, and when that day comes, you will face him then. But in the meantime..." the man with two antennas paused, folding both his arms. "I see so much potential in you. Allow me to help you open your mind, so I can teach you how to release your true powers, Magus." Offering Magus an opportunity he cannot refuse, the alien saw the consideration in his eyes.

"Hmm..." Magus mumbled, considering his offer for a moment. "Very well. I am curious to know about this meditation you are so fond of."

"Don't worry, there will be plenty of meditation involved." explained Piccolo. "For someone of your caliber, revealing your full potential shouldn't take long."

So the training began. Spending the next many days in solitude, Piccolo and Magus endured intense exercises and meditation. Thanks to the peaceful lands of the mountains, the two warriors had no distractions from the outside world. Realizing the true depths of his power, it now seemed the powerful wizard achieved immortality. Piccolo and magus underwent enduring training, and focusing of the mind and body. They agreed to speak nothing of their practices in the sacred land. Like true brotherhood, the secrecy and bond they grew together remained firm for the rest of their days. Even Piccolo discovered a thing or two about himself. What all happened during their days of the growing brotherhood? That today, remained a mystery.

Meanwhile, as they worked together deep in the oasis, another story began to flow into motion...


	3. Chapter 3: The Mysterious Girl

_**Hey everyone :) **_

_**Finally got around to polishing up chapter 3 the best I could. If you have been keeping up, I'm sorry it has taken so long to get these chapters up. I've been trying my best to find time to perfect them with all I got. Like I said before, Ill be checking back anyways to make sure I fixed all the errors, I know I am guilty of overlooking the simple things .. Please feel free to leave comments, suggestions, I don't care how good or bad they are. Speak your mind :D and thanks for the taking the time to read all of this. I hope that I've been able to make an enjoyable experience.  
**_

_**Anyways, Enjoy :)  
**_

_**DarkMatter777  
**_

Chapter 3: The Mysterious Girl on the Floating Lookout.

Up into the limitless heights of the stratosphere where no tools of man can reach, a mysterious floating island hovered above the world. Only the few who bravely managed to reach the heavens were fortunate enough to enter this crafted floating land. Nearly a mile wide, the bowl-shaped haven belonged to the Guardian of The Earth: The overseer of the world's actions and decisions. Like a story read page by page, every event and every action was closely watched by the world's observer. Accompanied by the dark fleshed partner who appeared like a genie, both men played a necessary role to make sure that the world is protected from impending doom. Unprepared for the upcoming visit, the Guardian of The Earth had a big surprise in store for him. He was unaware of the upcoming change in events. The day dawned for the next chapter, unprepared to the events to come. Not even piccolo shared his visions with them.

"Mr. Popo!" the guardian happily shouted as he walked into the open skies.

"Yes Dende?" Mr. Popo replied, carrying his gardening tools.

"Be sure we get every tree watered today!" Dende requested, ready to see that the deed for the day reaches its conclusion. "We don't need the lookout to look like a desert wasteland."

Both the guardian and his close friend laughed, seeing to it that every tree's craving thirst for water got quenched before the sun made its rest. Easing his way to the last tree at the eastern end of the world's lookout, the partner in guardian happened to notice something different about it. There laid a young woman unconscious underneath the gentle breezed tree. She wore a dark-colored robe with long blue hair laying down her back. Her skin was pale as the snow. Dropping his tools of gardening, Mr. Popo's shouts echoed through the lookout.

"Dende!" Mr. Popo screamed with a sense of panic in his voice. "Come here quickly!"

"I'm coming Mr. Popo!" Making haste, Dende charged to the east corner of the lookout. "What is it? Are you..." the watcher of the world went silent. As Dende noticed his unexpected guest, he muttered out, "oh my."

The Guardian of The Earth and Mr. Popo rendered themselves speechless, unable to produce any more words. Carefully, Dende lifted her from the ground, trying to hold the mysterious girl as gently as possible. As she was being held by Dende, a strange aroma radiated into the guardian's mind and soul. He caught a glimpse of her tormented past. Feeling the faint warm beat of her heart, a trace of life remained in her.

"She still lives Popo," the young guardian uttered, feeling her faint power from within. "But she is in a deep sleep."

"Will she be okay Dende?" the one who appeared as a genie asked, worried about her well-being.

"Yes, she will be, but can you feel the radiance around her?" the overseer asked. "It's faint Mr. Popo, but she has extraordinary power. I can't really explain it, but I believe she plays a special role in the events to come."

"How do you know this?" the guardian's assistant asked, confused at his analogy.

I honestly don't know," the watcher of the earth answered, feeling as if he connected his mind to hers. "But I just have this feeling that she is a piece to a puzzle that will soon be put together."

Dende drew silent, remembering a white caped warrior who bared his own resemblance: Piccolo. "So that must explain why Piccolo's been acting so unusual lately..."

"Dende, you have become so wise," Mr. Popo complimented the guardian. "You are becoming more like Kame every day!"

"Thanks Mr. Popo... I have been guardian for nearly ten years now," Dende replied. "But anyways, let's take our guest somewhere she can get good rest. Goodness knows she'll have plenty to say when she awakens."

Taking it easy, he escorted their new guest to a room of more comfort, where peace will awaken her again in due time. Three times, the sun and moon walked over the lookout, and early that morning the eyes of the young woman finally opened. Adjusting her eyes to the new world which surrounded her, she appeared puzzled by the bright bedroom composed of marble walls. Slowly stepping out of the bed, the young woman stumbled out of the room and into a broadened hallway. Its depth seemed limitless. Finally gaining her balance, she asked herself, "where... Am I?"

Fascinated by the scenery of the luxurious chambers, she regained her balance. Slowly trailing through the hallways, she stared aimlessly at the architecture of the guardians lookout. "And why am I here? I never seen a place like this before. Could this be the afterlife?"

Confusion settled in her mind while she was seeking and adding all the pieces of her memory back together. Meanwhile, outside the lookout; the youthful overseer and partner enjoyed another peaceful morning, but the quiet sunrise would soon be interrupted when their guest stumbled her way to meet them.

As she walked closer to the light, it blinded her for a moment. Trying to avert her eyes from the blinding rays of the sun, the different world that she realized she was in gradually came together. Soon, her vision cleared, and she stood outside to meet the welcoming comity, wondering if this was a dream or reality.

"Hey!" Dende shouted excitedly. "You're up now; so glad to see you're rested."

"Thank you for your kindness, but can you please tell me where I am?" the woman asked, confused of her whereabouts. "I've never seen anything like this before."

"You are on the lookout of the earth's guardian," the overseer's sidekick answered casually. "I am Mr. Popo." Introducing himself, he waved his hand to the guardian. "And this is Dende, The living guardian of our world." Dende showed a gentle smile after his introduction.

"So, who are you anyways?" the world guardian expressed curiosity. "It's not often we get new visitors here.

"My name..." the woman of the past hesitated, "Is Schala. Thank you so much for taking care of me, you are both so kind."

Pausing a second time, she struggled to suppress her emotions. No longer could she hide her feelings of torment, and she succumbed to them, bringing herself to her knees. Sorrow escaped her sound, raining tear drops down her face in front of the guardian. "But Because I have arrived here, your whole world is in great peril."

Dende and Mr. Popo wide-eyed each other from the words of the dreaded news of doom, not understanding why sorrow filled her heart. The overseer tried all his efforts to comfort her, but all he could feel was the thousands of years of misery she withheld for so long.

"What do you mean Schala?" the youthful guardian asked, anxious to understand. "Is that why you're shedding tears? Please explain to us!"

"The story I am about to say, is long... and this story, will lead to this world's doom." Schala said grimly, calming her nerves and returning to her feet. "Are you willing to listen?"

"Yes, please do," The Guardian of The Earth replied confidently while his partner in watching nodded in agreement. "It is my duty as guardian to protect the earth at any costs."

"Very well Dende." calming her nerves, the grueling tale of the past began.

"Eons ago, a terrifying beast from the stars crashed into our world. Digging deep into the bowels of the earth, everything became a part of a wintry wasteland. Hope for survival of the human race was nearly lost. But that all changed millions of years later when my ancestors discovered the power of elemental magic. Passing throughout our generations, our power of magic evolved. As our power grew, a schism took place between the earthbound and those who wielded our gift. As years passed, we took to the skies, taking part of the world with us. We escaped the desolate winter wasteland we forever struggled through. With the sun radiating its warmth to us, my mother helped create a thriving paradise: The Kingdom of Zeal; a kingdom of limitless pleasures and peace. But in exchange for achieving such magic and power, she sold her soul to the one buried underneath the earth. Its name is Lavos, the terror of horrendous evil. Corrupting the mind of my mother, she continued her lust to amplify this power into herself. Becoming a vessel, Lavos took possession of her mind, body, and spirit."

Dende and Popo listened quietly to her words.

"As her thirst for power grew, she used everyone do whatever she pleased. Using the Three Gurus of time, she forced them to create the Mammon machine, a device designed to channel Lavos's power into us. Delving deeper into its power, more evil devoured her mind, and anyone who questioned her magically vanished. They were never seen again. After the kingdom flourished, Zeal demanded the three Guru's to help form an undersea palace. She was unaware that Lavos only used all of us, to become puppets of a show which would end in tragedy. Once the Undersea Palace became complete, she awakened Lavos, and due to its radical power, a dark portal appeared. This vortex sent the Guru's to different worlds of existence. Even my dear little brother Janus vanished before my very eyes. My poor brother, he had no friends. He was always so timid and detached from everyone, but he meant everything to me, more than anything else in life. I promised him I would keep him safe. But I failed, and I don't even know if he lives or what has happened to him. I just pray that no harm has come to him, but enough of that. Once the dreaded demon arose into the outside world, Zeal fell to ruin. Crumbling into the sea, the beast of pure wickedness buried most of its people to their watery graves. Thousands of years later, this horrible monster awakened from its long slumber a second time, sending the world into chaos, and everyone who lived faced complete destruction."

The guardian said nothing.

"All that kept me from perishing was the slight hope that history might be changed. Lying dormant beyond space and time, I managed to create time gates, so I could unite the greatest heroes from different time lines. Joining together, a young man named Crono led them to the greatest battle to save all life, and to prevent the earth's destruction. They defeated the devourer of the earth, wiping it away from their world."

Dende and Mr. Popo were speechless, trying to register everything that she said.

"I... don't know what to say Schala," Dende was in distraught over the tale of the past. "So was Lavos destroyed for good?"

"In that world, yes." she continued, "but a small part of it left that plain of existence. Once Lavos regenerated itself, it made its way to the earth you live on. Millions of years ago in this world, Lavos took the long slumber once again. My spirit is still trapped within it, but I have managed to let my body escape for the time being. That is why I am here now."

"That's terrible!" Mr. Popo consumed himself with dread, discouraged by the thought of another wicked force resurfacing. "Evil has always found a way to come here."

"But Mr. Popo..." the youthful guardian interupted, "Evil may always try to bring us down, but good has prevailed every time. We will triumph over this." showing optimism, he tried to bring hope to his friend of the lookout.

"You are right Dende... forgive me." Mr. Popo apologized.

"No!" Schala interrupted, as another tear dropped from her ghostly face. "I... I don't deserve such kindness."

"You shouldn't give up so soon, we have our own heroes..." Dende declared, staying positive at the outcome. "We need to introduce you to Goku, and speaking of, we need to find him, and let him know of the dangers we're facing. He has never let us down when the world calls for him."

"Goku?" Schala questioned, beginning to ponder in her mind. 'Could he be Crono…?'

"Goku has saved the earth many times!" Dende explained, "He even rescued my people from my home world."

"You aren't from here?" Schala asked, puzzled. "Where is your real home?"

"A planet called Namek, many stars away from here." answered the Namekian Guardian.

"And yet you are the earth's guardian?" she asked as curiosity struck her.

"We have these things called dragon balls; seven altogether," the green fleshed guardian explained. "Once you gather all of them together, you can call forth the eternal dragon. He will grant whatever wish you want that he sees fit for granting. There was once someone from our people who traveled here. He was the guardian before me, but once he was no longer, I arrived to fill in his footsteps."

"Unbelievable," Schala showed fascination. "This world is so different from mine. I take the dragon is like a genie, but in a different form." she stated, making her comparison.

"Yes, you could say that!" Mr. Popo smirked, giving a wink to her.

Schala thought deeply of the new world, and the hero called Goku. Venturing into her memories, she remembered a young man with a red spiked hair; perfect in the art of the swordsman.

'This Goku...' she thought to herself, 'Must be Crono in this world. Then maybe there is hope after all.'

Schala remained deep in thought, recalling the memories of the little boy who was quiet and forever hidden in her shadow. While Magus forever searches for her, she too waits patiently for her little brother to return.

'Janus, wherever you are, please be safe. Not a second passes by that I don't think of you.' she pondered, holding on to the memories.

Finally, she succeeded in surfacing into the living world, temporarily escaping the grasp of the beast in slumber. As each day passes by, another day draws closer to the return of the universal paradox.


	4. Chapter 4: The Fateful Reunion

**And here you go, the fourth chapter of my epic story. I don't have too much to say this time. I had to spend a little more time ironing this one out. Hopefully I made it flow well, but this chapter is about the fateful reunion between Magus and Schala. Honestly for me, this is most certainly long overdue for those two XD. Anywho, for everyone who has been keeping up with this, I hope ya'll like it. Leave comments, suggestions, I don't care how good or bad, I always enjoy feedback. :) **

**-DarkMatter777  
**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Open Mind, And the Fateful Reunion.

Twenty-six times, the sun and moon performed its deed of observation. Deep in the peaceful lands of the distant mountains, Magus endured vigorous amounts of physical and mental meditation. Learning about the origins of Piccolo's culture, he obtained vast knowledge from the Namekian warrior. Drawing a clearer understanding, the enlightened wizard learned of Goku's role in protecting this world. He also learned about the close friends and families who battled by Goku's side.

In addition, he discovered the secret of Piccolo's vast knowledge and power. Three souls consisted in the body of the Namek; one of an elder age named Kami, who was the guardian before Dende. Kami was forever wise, and brilliant in understanding. And the other; a warrior who possessed the power of the ancients. Expanding his mind and power, Piccolo contributed to revealing the full potential which laid deep within Magus. With his thoughts cleared, no clouds in the powerful wizard's mind hindered his new-found judgment.

Preparing to seek Goku, the reaper realized there was a long road ahead of him before he would face off with the purest warrior in their world. Since they were true brothers, Piccolo even learned a few things of his own; weaknesses that he too allowed himself to correct. Intense was the level of training both warriors underwent in their course of the open mind. Agreeing to speak nothing of their brutal training in the mountains, the evil intentions diminished greatly in the heart of Magus. Facing the path before him, Magus focused his mind, destined to bring an end to the vile beast and to free the lost soul Lavos took possession of.

"Piccolo, brother!" placing his hand upon the alien's shoulder, Magus thanked him deeply. "My mind is open, my thoughts are clear! Thank you for revealing my power within."

"Anything for a brother, Magus." respectfully, he exchanged his arm on the shoulder of the caped prince. "I knew your hidden power buried within since you arrived here. Do not lose sight of my teachings. Use my knowledge well, because they will never betray you."

Towering above their surroundings upon the mountain top, they focused their eyes into the endless scenery of the world, feeling the living aura around them, the life they both swore to protect.

"All of this makes sense to me now." Magus said with a sense of confidence. "I am awake, I am wide awake, and with my burden lifted."

Facing the Namekian warrior, he proposed an offer that would help decide the outcome of judgment, and to play an important role leading to the grand finale of fate. "Piccolo, join me. Together we shall bring oblivion to the wicked beast. With you and Goku along with myself, Lavos won't stand a chance."

"Magus," Piccolo responded, appearing more serious. "It is not my place to help change the fate in battle. This is your war, so I will watch from afar."

"My offer still stands, but if that is what you wish, then so be it," Magus replied sternly, showing no disappointment. "Either way, I will destroy Lavos for good."

"Indeed," the mountain guardian agreed. "But do not fret, a third ally awaits you."

"Hmm, who else could help me? Is Crono going to appear and be the hero?" Magus asked sarcastically "That would make this ending seem a little cliche, don't you think?"

"I agree," Piccolo chuckled at his remark. "It's a shame he won't make it."

"Then who else will fight by my side?" Magus questioned him, trying to consider the possibilities of the third fighter.

"That I cannot say," Piccolo replied calmly. "Because I don't even know, but what I do know is that the third ally will appear when the time calls for it."

"So where do we go from here?" Magus asked, seeking Piccolo once again for guidance.

"I taught you all that I know," explained the Namek. "All I ask, is that you use the knowledge I have brought to you well. Do not lose sight of your destiny Magus."

"So that's it, I suppose I wait for the day all the warriors gather?" Magus still felt in his blood there was still more he could do to better himself. Hinting him at another event in store, Piccolo said, "Come with me. It is time I bring you to the home of the Guardian of The Earth."

Magus appeared puzzled, wondering what other surprises he was keeping a secret from him. "You are always full of surprises. What have you in store now Piccolo?"

"Someone longs to see you again. It is time we go now." Piccolo uttered.

"And who might this be?" the curious reaper requested.

"Don't worry about it. It is best you find out for yourself." the Namek explained.

Becoming bound for the lookout of the earth's guardian, they took off into the ocean blue skies, unaware of Piccolo's plan of leading him to reunite him with someone he longed to find. Soaring though the layered clouds, Magus remained in deep thought of wondering what surprise laid in wait upon the observer of the world.

'So, I wonder why he won't tell me who is at the lookout...but then again, its sacred ground," Magus pondered anxiously, noticing the amulet he held close was glowing brightly. Strongly its light emitted, becoming brighter the closer the Guardian's lookout was. He felt the warmth of it, as the memories of his lost sister reentered his thoughts. "I have never seen it glow so brightly... then that must mean."

"We are almost there," Piccolo announced. Gradually seeing the visible floating bowl sitting still in the skies above, the fateful moment was at hand. "Prepare yourself, your long search can now be put to rest."

At last, the brotherhood arrived into the crafted island of unknown origins. Surprised at the Namek's return, Dende and Mr. PoPo grew thrilled in excitement to see their old friend again. Schala stared in wonder at the site of the two brutes that entered into the sacred realm; especially the dark caped reaper, Magus. Her eyes would not steer away from him as familiarity struck her mind,

"I have seen him before..." Schala said, losing herself into ponder over his arrival. "Could he be… The prophet? The one who appeared from the future?"

"Piccolo!" shouted Dende and Popo, excitedly running towards him.

"We've missed you Kame-San!" Mr. Popo teared up in happiness.

"You have been gone for so long; we have all wondered why you left us," Dende, while thrilled to see his old friend, paused to glance over to Schala "... then she appeared. Piccolo, we have so much to tell you."

"As do I, Dende." Piccolo stated.

Gazing into the pure beauty of Schala, the memories of his childhood filled his mind. Magus recalled the days when he was a helpless and lonely child, deeply attached to her, just to have Lavos strip her away from his life. Losing all sense of reality, he felt like he was in a dream. In a fairy tale where he reunited with his peace, Magus could not avert his eyes away.

'So much has changed of me." Magus said in thought. 'Yet Schala remains unchanged, unhindered by the effects of time; just how I remember as a child. I cannot even begin to fathom the feelings that are going through me.' Magus struggled to suppress his emotions, still wondering if this was real or just a part of his imagination. 'All these years I spent searching, and it all ends up in this world. My dear sister, how fate has allowed me to find you.'

"So who are you?" The world's observer asked curiously. "I don't think we have met before."

"He is a friend Dende," Piccolo answered in his place. "But I believe it is best that we leave these two alone, I will explain everything to you guys."

Leaving Magus and Schala alone atop of the island, he led Dende and Mr. Popo into the chasms of the lookout. As if he were in shame of being in her presence, Magus stayed speechless, unable to even glance at her eyes. All he could do was look away.

"It's... you." approaching him slowly, she showed a trace of shyness. "You're the prophet, how could I forget you?"

Unable to even speak, let alone look at her, a small cold sweat broke out on his face. As his heart raced rapidly, fear and shame plagued him. Schala came very close to Magus, noticing a glow from the palm of his hand. Recognizing the emitted light, she realized what he held close. It was the same amulet she gifted Janus. "That's the Amulet I gave Janus so long ago. Please, tell me where you got that from. What happened to my little brother? He's not hurt is he? Because I don't think my heart could handle knowing I couldn't protect him."

Finally focusing, he summed up the courage to speak to her. Piercing deep into her eyes, he felt the spirit of Lavos, but he also felt the warm and loving kindness he longed to see again.

"Schala... forgive me." quietly, he said, lowering his head in guilt.

"Forgive you? I don't understand." she said, puzzled by his words.

"You gave this to me long ago when I was so young, but I kept it close" Magus paused, feeling his emotions rising into his heart. "It protected me, just as you promised."

Slowly edging closer to Magus, she placed her hand on his cheek. looking deeply into his dark, dreaded eyes, she felt the depths of sorrow in him, seeing a glimpse of the timid child, lost and alone. In those eyes, she saw her little brother.

"Janus?" She whispered, turning completely pale in the face, "my dear brother Janus?"

"Yes Schala it's me" he said slowly. "I was once that frail boy, so weak and helpless. I remember always following behind your shadow. I always felt safe, knowing you were there for me. But I am Janus, no longer. When It sent me away to another time, I became captured. Against my will, I had to live with the foulest creatures of that world growing up."

Magus clenched tightly to his scythe, feeling the pain of his past unfolding in front of Schala.

"As I aged, so did my anger, and my lust for revenge upon Lavos became all that I desired. Ultimately, my hatred consumed me. I cared for nothing... nothing but to destroy the monster who stole my life. Eventually my dark powers became unveiled, and the monsters who captured me bowed before their new king. I was that king. Nobody could stop me, and none of them dared to oppose my wrath."

Schala remained quiet, listening carefully to the story of darkness unfolding before her.

"My heart soon faded to black. Evil devoured all the remaining good I ever had. I took the lives of innocent blood, and I could hear their cries while watching their souls drift into the afterlife. My army, my minions; all a pawn to cover up my real purpose because I could have cared less about them. For years, I waited to summon Lavos, and put an end to Its life ruining legacy. The one who took away my home and my very sister who meant everything to me. The one I loved more than life itself. It is a pity that all my efforts were for nothing, until today."

He solemnly turned his head away from his sister, unable to even look at her in the eye. As he continued, his emotions began to consume him, unloading all the years of torment he kept bottled up inside.

"Fate brought us together it seems, but I am just a monster. Schala, I'm sorry. I don't even deserve... to stand in your presence." Turning himself away from her, he faced the end of the lookout, fixing to walk away. "I... should leave now."

Finishing his speech, Magus slowly walked away.

"Wait, don't go, Please!" she shouted tearfully. Running to Magus, she held him tightly. "I need to apologize, because I am the reason this all happened." Tears gently flowed down her face. Like a river, slowly flowing, she released her feelings to him. "It doesn't matter what you have done, and I don't care how much you've changed or even what you became. Janus, you will always be my baby brother, whom I will always love. I never gave up on you; I always had faith that I would see you again. Just knowing that you are alive and well is enough to bring peace in my heart. Janus, I thank you, for never giving up."

Holding her close, the blackened eyes of Magus released a small tear from his right eye, a tear of blood which dropped gently down.

"Schala," he muttered. "This time, I will protect you. I will send Lavos to oblivion and release you from its grasp. And then we can find peace, where the rest of your days will be away from harm. This I swear on my very life."

"Janus," she said, quietly giving a laugh. "You haven't changed at all. How I've missed that."

For the first time in his life, the feeling of happiness radiated through his being. It was an emotion Magus never thought could exist in him. Sensing sadness from her, he drew worry of what kept burdening his sister.

"Janus... you need to know something", she said, hesitantly, knowing the words would be grim. "My soul is a part of Lavos, and there is nothing I can do to escape it."

"I know this." Magus uttered, "But I will not give up and let you dwell in Its misery."

"If you kill Lavos," she said, with the sound of sadness in her tone. "I too will perish, but if you destroy me... then..."

Shedding another drop of blood, he interrupted her, quietly saying, "Schala... no."

"There is no other way!" she cried out loudly, giving in to her sad emotions and taking a few steps back. "Janus, please! take my life! I would rather leave this world knowing you will live peacefully, than have to suffer any longer. I've only been a burden to everyone, and everything. I'm sorry."

"Schala." muttered Magus. Lifting his arm towards her, he opened the palm of his hand, and dark energy slowly charged into it. It seemed like he was going to finish the job until the words of Piccolo came to his mind. Magus recalled the Namekian's guidance.

"Magus, remember, where there is a will, there is a way. There will be a time when you will have to choose one of many paths laid out before you. If you happen to disagree with the roads ahead, then create your own path, and never look back."

Remembering those words, the energy of darkness faded away, sparing the life of the trapped soul.

"I chose this path, on my own terms. I won't just give that up." he stated calmly. "You have been all I lived for, even if it takes an eternity; I'll forever try to save you by any means. Remember, I swore that on my very life." Magus returned to her. He wiped her tears away as she felt relieved by his assuring words.

"Janus, I trust you," she formed a small grin, holding on to him. Concluding the reunion, Piccolo, along with Dende and Mr. Popo returned from the chasms.

"Magus, it is time we go now," Piccolo announced, ready for the return to the distant mountains. "Soon, the moon will arrive. The world fighting tournament is only two days away. You must see to it that your mind and body is at its fullest of capabilities." Sensing the aura of light around Schala, Piccolo respectfully said, "It has been an honor to finally see you Schala. You are more than welcomed to stay here."

"Yes, please stay here with us," Dende happily said. "We have enjoyed your company."

"I don't deserve your kindness," Schala lowered her head in shame. "but thank you so much, all of you. Your generosity is a very rare find."

Bound for the mountains, the exchange of thank you's ended. Piccolo led Magus back the peaceful lands of the distant land of peace. Spending his last hours in solitude, the brotherhood made their final preparations, for the trial of champions drew near. Anticipating his battle with Goku, Magus knew he had to prepare himself for anything. The Tournament of Champions will be full of unexpected turn of events. Will Magus make it to the tournament in time? And what surprises will there be in store for him? Find out next time, on Project Magus.


	5. Chapter 5: The World's Strongest

**Hey Guys and Gals :)**

**After finally getting some time on my hands, I got the 5th chapter up and ready. The next few chapters are going to revolve around the World Martial Arts Tournament. This was actually the most difficult part to write in this story because I had some problems coming up with ideas at first. I was originally gonna scratch this and do something else. But I motivated myself to keep going. I would have put more characters from DBZ, but I decided to stick with the main plot, and it would have required a lot more time, and I really did not want to drag the tournament on forever xD. It is already long enough as it is. Im sure this will answer some questions, but Goku does make his appearance now! But anyways, I'm taking a big risk on this chapter, I polished it up as good as I could, but I hope you guys continue to stay interested. Thanks for reading my fan fic, continue to comment and spread the word. :)  
**

**And without further ado, I hope you enjoys this. I did my best to flow it well without going overboard or making it sound boring. xD  
**

**-DarkMatter777-  
**

* * *

Chapter 5: The Island of the World's Strongest.

Rising to the skies, the glowing sun made its mark. Twenty-eight days came and passed, and it was the dawn of the historical Tournament of Champions. On this day, the greatest fighters in the world gathered together to earn the title of greatness: The Best in the World. Finally making preparations to face Goku, Magus set his mind on the upcoming steps during his road of fate. Standing alone, as the rays of light reached out into the scenery, he knew the time had come to venture into the unknown.

"It's time."

Magus opened his eyes of darkness, breathing in deeply as he cleared away the negative thoughts that tried to burden him. He flexed his arms, crackling his broadened shoulders while he felt his blood flow strongly in his veins. Feeling the wind calmly travel from the north, the cool breeze awakened his senses. With no time to waste, he took off into the orange beam of the sun and into the clouds beyond.

"Goku, how I have awaited this. I look forward to our battle. We will see if you are truly equal to Crono." he confidently spoke out loud.

The caped wizard quickly took off into the skies, heading towards the island where the fighting tournament will be held. Anticipation filled the air as he drew closer to his destination. There was a big surprise coming for Goku, who was unaware about the arrival of the warrior from another world. As he traveled through the globe, an island appeared before him. Though small at first, its size grew ever larger. Appearing like ants, Magus's eyes caught the growing crowd, gathering into the circled arena. Magus wanted to avoid drawing any attention, so he landed in an area where no one could witness his appearance. Once he arrived at the island, he worked his way to the entrance. Surrounded by the great crowd of fans, his medieval appearance indirectly caused a ruckus with the animated observers.

"Hey! It's one of those guys who does tricks!" a kid yelled out, finishing his ice cream cone.

"Who's this guy?" A guy covered in tattoos and piercings dropped his cigarette, staring awkwardly at the upcoming caped visitor.

"What a creep!" A young woman groaned. Completely disturbed by the sight of Magus, she rolled her blue eyes back and looked away.

"Looks like the circus came to town," a man of elderly laughed. "Those guys just keep running out of ideas."

Magus took his time viewing the open crowded pathway, which he saw nothing but snack bars and souvenir shops. Followed by awkward stares from some of the fans, a group of teens jumped in, throwing insults into the reaper saying, "Hercule-Satan will show you a thing or two, just wait, he fries goons like you up!"

"What a pain..." Magus uttered, then sighed, quite peeved by the attention as he worked his way to the registration booth. "But then again, I expected this type of reaction from these people."

He strolled at a slow pace, continuing to face awkward stares from a handful of the fans. Waiting in the line at the registration booth, Magus held tightly to his weapon of choice as everyone around him laughed. The simple-minded fans believed that the long-haired warrior was nothing but a joke. From their eyes, he seemed like he was dressed up for Halloween. Finally, it was his turn to register. His piercing, sharpened, and shining blade even took hold of the staff member's attention. Magus will soon learn the rules of the fight; the hard way.

"Um excuse me sir," one of the staff members addressed, noticing the blade tightly gripped by his hands. "We do not allow the use of weapons in this tournament. Please let us take it from you if you want to participate." Stubbornly, he handed his sharpened, dark blade over, frustrated at the thought of not having it in his possession.

"Humph, whatever..." he muttered with the sound of annoyance. "I won't need this anyway."

Handing it over to another staff member, it forced him to the ground. This weapon was incredibly heavy in weight. Since the material to create his scythe was not intended for any man to wield, the poor soul could not handle this scythe. After struggling for a few moments, it took another member to lift it from the other end. Both tournament associates saw a vague glimpse of wicked power that embedded Magus's Doom-Sickle.

"What kind of weapon is this?" one of the burdened staff members asked. "I have never seen such craftsmanship. It feels so... evil."

"Be sure it returns to me." Magus glared menacingly at the men who held his personal weapon. Piercing into them with his dark, blood eyes deep into their souls, he released whatever fear he could get out of them, and then warned them, "or else that will be the last thing you ever put your hands on." Turning ice-cold blue, the members quickly cooperated with Magus's demands.

"Y... yes sir." they both stuttered, petrified with fear. Seeing a glimpse of his dark, evil, and twisted power, chills of terror continued to plunge deeply into their hearts.

"T... thank you for umm, R... registering." another nervous member stammered, shaking like a fish. "You may umm, line up in row three, so the Punch-O-Meter can um, determine your strength."

His trail of darkness and death drifted away from the terrified staff members. Following the line of other fighters, he felt aggravated by the site of the punch meter device and the other participants taking their turns striking it.

'What a pointless tool to test our strengths. Our actions should decide that.' he said in thought, waiting what seemed like an eternity for his turn. As impatience overtook him, the sound of the fans cheering gradually built up from the arrival of the champion.

"Out of my way chumps!" he yelled out obnoxiously. Breaking the crowd into two sides, he marched forward to the punching device. "The champ is coming through!"

Wearing soft brown clad pants, a black belt was tightly wrapped around his waist as the shining belt of champions covered it. The champion appeared very unprofessional. A soft open jacket showed off his muscular, yet fuzzy chest, along with a think dark-colored Afro over his head. His dark thick mustache and facial hair easily expressed how outrageous he stood in appearance. Pridefully working his way to the punch-o-meter, the sound of the obnoxious brute echoed once again.

"Let me show you the true power of the champ! Mr. Satan style!" Making random poses, paparazzi and flashes of lights smothered the champion. Without hesitation, he took pride in the attention he drowned himself in. Once the blinking lights halted and the cameramen drifted away, Hercule readied himself to deliver a powerful blow to the punch-o-meter. Calling forth all his inner strength, the champ unleashed a devastating fist, which plowed straight for the device. "153", displayed itself on the screen above.

"Let's see you guys top that; if you train hard enough, you might be lucky to hit that number!" shouted Hercule-Satan, raising his fists in the air while waves of screams and cheers of excitement flooded the area. Everyone except Magus, who remained still, was only annoyed by the presentation.

'Humph, so that's Hercule-Satan,' Magus said in thought, unimpressed by Mr. Satan. 'The world's champion... what an idiot. He is nothing but a normal human; I feel nothing from him, yet Piccolo said that he contributed to saving this world. He is a bigger joke than I expected.'

Magus continued in ponder, only to feel a glimpse of the life forces who wield power. 'So they are here, I can feel them. It is best I remain hidden, I do not wish for them to notice me at this time.' Magus said to himself, anxiously waiting for his turn, 'but I can sense a half a dozen of them, but there is one who is exceptionally strong. That is you Goku. Do not lose, unless it is to my hands.'

"Next!" another staff member yelled out, for the time of Magus to test his great strength, was at hand.

'Best I take this easy,' Magus said in his mind, trying his best to relax. With no time to lose, he eased his way to the punching device. 'I have already caused enough attention to myself as it is.' Carefully taking a swing to the punch-o-meter, the results of the hitting test were... inconclusive. The following cause of these results: The complete, shattered destruction of the Punch-O-Meter. Like a flame untamed, panic and hysteria spread throughout the waiting crowd.

"I quit this!" A cowardly contestant's face turned completely blue, forfeiting his shot at the tournament.

"Oh man, it's another one of those freaks who does tricks! I'm outta here!" another contestant panicked, quickly making his way out of the area. Because of the ruckus Magus started, nearly half of the potential entries fled in terror from the demonstrating power of the reaper.

"How annoying, these fools are truly pathetic." he said to himself, ashamed by the weaklings who surrounded him. While the staff worked to replace the Punch-O-Meter, he was automatically accepted into the elimination rounds. Entering into the large room filled with squared pads, each one about twenty feet in length and width, Magus's first step into battle began. Making quick sport of his opponents, none of the fighters had any clue what hit them. One by one, they were all thrown away like useless garbage, being plowed through without any remorse. Traumatized by the wrath of the reaper, most of the remaining participants forfeited their shot in the tournament before there was even a fight.

"How pitiful," he took a sigh of disappointment, suffering from boredom. "Each one of them drops like a squished insect."

Drawing one step closer to escaping the secluded battle scene, he finally choked the life out of the last adversary while agreeing to the terms of the tournament. Reluctantly, he spared the lives of the weaker fighters during the elimination rounds. Obtaining the win in his section, this was nothing but an empty victory in his eyes. Magus expressed no feelings of any kind. While the ref raised his arm, he congratulated him for being a contender for the main part of The Tournament of Champions.

"The winner!" The ref shouted. "And one of the contenders for the primary part of the show, Magus!"

Once the announcement ended, the annoyed wizard of super powers departed from the pre-tournament eliminations, growing bored from his waste of time. "Congrats Magus," the ref continued. "Please come with me while I escort you to the main arena."

"Thanks..." the annoyed reaper murmured.

"By the way, that was crazy how you took those guys out," the ref continued to ramble, walking through the secluded area of the arena. "If you keep this up, you may have a shot at fighting Mr. Satan. Man how I would love to see a new champ! I'm so sick of that guy always winning every year."

"I care nothing for him," Magus groaned. "But to cheer you up, if he happens to come my way..." showing a maniacal look, chills of cold, dark fear flowed down the ref's spine. "I'll see to it, that he is never champion again. So do not worry about that."

Holding his tongue through the rest of the escort, the ref remained silent. Arriving at the member's lounge, the referee continued to show nervousness. "Um, feel free to relax here sir... just wait until they call you for the drawing of the main tournament."

Making Haste, the ref disappeared from the lounge. The poor man was so stupefied in terror, it was as if death was near enough to take his soul.

Meanwhile, in the office of the champion; Mr. Satan relaxed, sitting comfortably in his favorite chair, observing the swarms of fans gathering around the gigantic stadium. "Man, I'm starting to grow old." Mr. Satan said, talking to himself. He turned his head away from the viewing window to look at his fat, round and pink skinned partner of puff. "Someday Majin Buu, you will be wearing this belt of champions," Hercule continued. "Imagine all the fame you will get. I can see it now, Buu carrying out my legacy while I head home to retirement."

As Hercule grew lost in his dream of the future, the candy devour finished another bowl of his frozen, sweet meal.

"Buu want more ice cream!" the happy pink blob of fluff demanded more sweets to his collection of digested goodness.

Fading into an afterthought, Hercule-Satan took a deep sigh in sadness. "You aren't even listening to me; all you think about is candy."

Busting his office door open, a younger woman stepped right in, putting an end to his broken dream of the future with some shocking news of her own.

"Excuse me Hercule," the whiny stewardess said. "All the contestants are ready for the tournament, so the show will be starting soon. It's almost time for the champion to make his appearance. Are you ready?"

Standing with an act of pride, Hercule stated broadly, "don't you mean, the hero of the world? On my way, tell them that the champ is ready for action! I can't leave my fans waiting."

"Oh, by the way Mr. Champion," interrupted the assistant. "There's a new guy who showed up, and he has received a lot of attention."

"Who's the wannabe now?" Hercule scuffed, demanding to know who this "New Guy" is.

"Some guy named Magus," the young woman explained. "He's got long blue hair, really tall and full of muscle. He even dresses up like he's from the Middle Ages."

"Hahahahahhahaha!" Hercule laughed obnoxiously at the assistant. "Sounds like one of the freaks you see on the street doing those crazy magic tricks. Bet he won't even make it through the first round."

"Buu can sense Magus," Buu uttered, interrupting out of nowhere. "His power really big."

"Well, they say he's got those crazy tricks like those other guys from the cell games." the assistant stated.

Mr. Satan took a gulp, 'Good thing Goku's gonna be here,' thought the champion, growing concerned. "He can stop someone like him, whoever he is. But I wonder who this guy could be?"

"Magus just as strong as Goku." Majin Buu said bluntly.

"Stop talking crazy Buu!" the champion yelled with a sound of panic as he was consumed by his worry of being defeated, and losing his title of greatness. 'This Magus guy sounds mean,' he nervously said to himself in his head. 'I hope Buu is wrong about him. Cause if nobody can beat him, not even Goku,then that means my career would be over! I would be done for!'

While departing from his office to meet the crowded followers who worshiped him, Magus eventually made his way to the backstage room. Located just a short distance from the main arena, he stood alone in the darkest corner in the large room, observing the other eleven contestants who managed to make it into the main events. Analyzing each one of them, he carefully tried to pinpoint Goku.

"Hmm, there are six others in this group who fill themselves with inhuman power." thought Magus. Watching them one by one, he noticed two young children, sensing a strong aroma between those boys. Light purple hair covered the top of his head, while the other had dark hair. Performing basic exercises with each other, Magus became intrigued by their actions which complimented themselves. Being in sync as if they were two parts of one being, an image from his world struck his mind.

'Those two young boys,' Magus thought, keeping a close eye on their actions. 'Something about them seems so familiar. Wait, that's it! Perhaps they are this world's form of Masa and Mune. The way they complement one another, how interesting it is to see them here.'

Scouting the remaining fighters, he turned to notice a beautiful young woman, blonde in hair with an hour-glass shaped body showing off her figure. A short man accompanied her. his head, covered with black hair, which he made a poor effort to take care of. Looking further to his left up ahead, he saw a man more built, slightly shorter than Magus. He concealed his eyes with shades, and wore a white cloth over his head. Appearing with a cheesy black costume with a green colored cape behind him, he seemed to pose as some super hero who became famous over the media and the people of Satan City: The homeland renamed after The Champion of The World.

'I guess he's the boy Piccolo is so fond of,' he said in thought. 'I do not understand the purpose of his concealing costume, but I guess whatever works for him. He is certainly strong in power.'

Glancing further to his right, quite a few feet away, a man stood with black spiked hair, along with heavy muscle rippling through his arms, shoulders, and his whole body. He also wore a dark blue Gi. It was obvious that he used his brute strength to earn his intimidating status.

'So, we got a brute here,' Magus continued his observation, feeling the pure brute force of this man. 'He is definitely one of the more powerful ones here. But I smell nothing but pride and arrogance out of him. I assume he's Vegeta. Piccolo mentioned of him. Said he was once a prince of a race called the Saiyans. in a way, he was like me from the past.'

As Magus observed him carefully, Vegeta realized he was under watch. "Why do you keep staring at me?" screaming in anger, the Saiyan Prince trashed talked the reaper. "Did the circus kick you out clown? Cause this is not a circus and I'm sure your opening act will end in a gruesome way."

Magus gave a small chuckle, showing no offense or hurt to his insults. "What a hot head, your arrogance will be your downfall, Vegeta."

"I don't how you knew my name, but I don't listen to circus clowns," the prince of arrogance continued to insult him. "You better pray to whatever god you believe in that you won't face me; otherwise, I'll send you back to the circus house, one way!"

Laughing hysterically, the hot-headed Saiyan walked away to the other side of the room where he sat, averting his eyes from Magus.

'What an idiot, never in my life have I seen someone so blinded by pride." he continued to ponder, saying, 'I was once the same as him, so Vegeta shall serve as a symbol of my past. I vow to never take that path again.'

Directing his eyes away from the cocky prince, the warrior of magic was too caught up in frustration to realize that a man was standing right in front of him. Clad in orange from top to bottom, worn tightly with a cloth belt. Dark-colored mail protected him behind the orange uniform. A foreign symbol placed his back clothing, representing the origins of his knowledge in the art of fighting. Before Magus could react to his arrival, the dark spike haired mystery man spoke.

"Hi! the man in excitement shouted, forming an innocent grin. "I'm Goku, you're Magus right? It's so nice to meet you!"

"Is that... Crono?" Magus muttered, catching a glimpse of the heroic warrior who once fought by his side.

Well it seems Goku and Magus have finally met face to face. Is Goku and Crono truly one in the same? And now that Magus had entered the main part of the Tournament of Champions, anything can and will happen, next time on Project Magus.


	6. Chapter 6: Enter Goku

_**Gentlemen, BEHOLD!**_

_**Well sorry again for the long wait, it was my fault this time for being lazy about getting the next chapter. So I hope I make it up to you this time. This chapter is about Goku coming to the scene, along with a feud that seems to develop between Magus and Vegeta. I actually had a difficult time writing this chapter in particular, especially making it flow right. I hope i was able to get that done. Anyways enjoy everyone.  
**_

_**Thanks for reading! and bearing with me through the long wait.  
**_

_**Darkmatter777  
**_

* * *

Chapter 6: Enter Goku.

At last, he came face to face with the hero of legend, Goku. (Or Crono in this world) Magus pierced into the eyes of the pure heart Saiyan, seeing a vague glimpse of the hero who helped save his world from Lavos's destruction. Visualizing the events of the past, Goku marked the same resemblance of Crono. While the hero from the stars seemed like an innocent, simple man, the reaping warrior felt the limitless depth of his power buried deep within him. The Saiyan's power was so vast in fact, that it nearly became overwhelming for Magus. Trying his best to focus, Magus remained firm, continuing to feel the spirit of the red spiked haired swordsman. It was as if Crono never left his side.

'He is...' Magus paused, thinking deeply. 'The mirror image of Crono in every way. Unbelievable. Not a trace of any negative thoughts or emotions. His heart is pure, in every way the same as his, except his outward appearance is slightly different, but their souls are one in the same.'

"It's nice to finally meet you!" Goku sounded cheerful, showing an innocent smile. "I can tell that you are a great warrior. Plus everyone has talked about you! It looks like you're gonna be all the rage soon if you aren't careful."

Magus remained calm, trying his best to avoid expressing any form of feelings. "You have observed me well Goku. I too have heard so much about you. They say that you are the world's great hero, and I also see you have friends and family alike who wield such great power."

"Got that right!" one of the young kids bragged, jumping into the conversation. It was the one who wore the same clothing and marked the same face as that of Goku's. "My daddy is the greatest fighter in the world, and nobody can beat him!"

As if he were seeing two of the same, Magus grew baffled at the site of the mini Goku. "Looks like I'm seeing double," Magus cracked a joke as he laughed. "Like father like son they say." then he pondered, 'this kid is Mune. If that's so, then that means the other kid is Masa. How much irony this world presents.'

"This is Goten, my son, and that guy over there in the silly costume is my older son Gohan," Goku chuckled softly, introducing his other son to him. Overhearing Goku, Gohan stepped in, playing the role of his cheesy character: The Great Saiyaman.

"Hey, you're dressed up too, cool!" Gohan formed a grin, feeling relieved, thinking he wouldn't be the only "Cheesy costume" wearing fighter in this tournament. "You're playing as the soul stealer from that hit movie in theaters right? Man you're very convincing too!"

"Hmm, I suppose you can say that if it brings peace to your mind" Magus lightly chuckled, still finding humor in Gohan's outward costume. "So what are you posing as? A court jester?"

"Hey!" Gohan yelled with the sound of embarrassment, "I am no jester, I am..."

The son of Goku made outrageous poses, appearing heroic and ready to fight crime with his greatness. As his bizarre poses continued, the laughter from Magus silenced, as shame and humiliation took over. Once Gohan finished his goofy and silly stances, he shouted out, "The Great Saiyaman!"

Raising one eye brow, Magus showed him no pity. "What a fool, I don't even believe an insect could take you seriously."

"Whatever," Gohan pouted, wandering off while Goku busted out laughing at the scenario unfolding before him.

"That's my son Gohan," Goku continuing to laugh, bumping his elbow against Magus's shoulder. "You should see his fiancé; she's his sidekick, but too bad she couldn't make it this year."

"Good thing she isn't here then." Magus muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Don't let his looks fool you; he might look weak, but he is very strong too!" Goku stated, remaining confident about his son in the outfit of silliness, only to point his finger at the young woman and the short man with the dark hair. "See those two, that's my best friend Krillin and his wife eighteen," Goku explained. "And don't ask about the name, she was originally an android, so her father wasn't very creative when it comes to names." Goku chuckled, continuing his long talk of introductions. "Oh, and that other kid you see, that's trunks, and guess who the father is?"

Cutting him off, the prideful Saiyan, Vegeta charged right in, burning in anger by the orange clothed Saiyan for running his mouth to Magus. "You just have to talk to everybody don't you Kakarrot!" Vegeta sounded highly peeved, glaring at the babbling Goku and the emotionless reaper. "And as far as I'm concerned, you are still a circus clown Magus, and having an idiot of a son dressed up as a dumb hero makes all of this a waste of time."

"Easy Vegeta," Goku politely said, trying to make himself the voice of reason. "let's save the trash talking for the fights alright?"

"Whatever you say, Kakarrot." Vegeta growled angrily, walking away a second time.

"Nothing personal Goku, but your friends and family do not interest me." Magus addressed calmly. "I simply wish to battle you, to see if you are truly the world's strongest. So make sure you don't lose."

"I can't wait to fight you, Magus," the happy Saiyan said a little too loudly. He seemed overjoyed by the thought of fighting a new adversary. "It's gonna be great!"

Consisting in The Tournament of Champions were twelve fighters. Since some of them offer no relevance to the affairs of Magus, they will stay unmentioned. However, one fighter remains anonymous, keeping his eye upon the blue haired reaper, Magus.

"Alright guys, time for the drawing!" the seemingly bored nerdy staff member yelled out. He brought with him a small box with paper, and each one marking a number for the board. Once everyone was picking their numbers for the beginning of the tournament, the member announced Magus's first opponent when his turn to fight started. "Magus!" he yelled out. "You will be fighting Krillin in the first set of matches."

"Come on Krillin!" Vegeta hollered, growing anxious to see the defeat of the 'Circus Clown.' "Send the clown back to the house of circus freaks!"

Don't worry guys, I got this one." Krillin said with a sense of confidence.

Remaining silent, the medieval warrior and the black-haired runt walked down the pathway, side by side, followed by the roaring of the fans.

"Ladies and gentlemen, children of all ages!" the announcer screamed with all his might. "Welcome to the next annual, Tournament of Champions!" Shouts and howls from the thousands of watchers flooded the arena, echoing throughout the stadium. "Get ready for another day of intense fighting!" Pointing his finger in the direction towards the two competitors, the announcer began his introduction as they worked their way to the squared, large block, which consisted itself of thick concrete.

"Introducing first, someone with no need of an introduction; for many years he has held his own, and don't let his size fool you, because he is a formidable fighter! So everybody, give it up for Krillin!" Waves of shouts and screams of support surrounded the short, slender man, as he waved to his supporting fans with a grin that covered his face from one end to the other. After finishing his introduction to Krillin, he moved on to the next, which is Magus.

"And his opponent, give it up the mysterious newcomer! From parts unknown, the Dark Caped Reaper, Magus!"

The entirety of the crowd grounded to a halt. It seemed nobody had any idea on what to think of him, but then again, this was his first appearance. As the repeating echoes of the announcer ended, the crammed stadium went silent, while thousands of fans looked at him with uncertainty.

"Looks like one of those street acts." a fan said.

"What a creep!" one of the girls said, in the rows deep within the stadium seats.

"I bet he's the boogeyman stalking little children at night!" another guy yelled out.

Remaining confident and steady, Krillin readied himself for battle.

"Let the match begin!" shouted the announcer, stepping back to avoid getting in the middle of the cross fire. Entering into a fighter stance, overconfidence filled Krillin's ego to its fullest extent.

"Digging the costume man," Krillin chuckled. "But it looks like I gotta end your show, if you catch my drift."

Forming an evil look upon his face, Magus presented his menacing glare when he wipes his opponent clean off his plate. "It's such a pity you have already lost kid." Magus said. Not even forming a stance, he only stood there, refusing to take the short guy seriously. "So come at me Krillin, and show me what you can do, at least fall knowing you gave me your all."

Dashing with great agility, he charged towards Magus with all of his might. So quickly in fact, that everyone could hardly keep up with Krillin. Reaching for Magus, the match ended abruptly while it appeared that he accidentally slipped out of the ring, crashing into the ground outside laying unconscious. In reality however, Magus used a trace of his magic, forcing Krillin out of the ring before the first blow could be made.

"Well, um," the Announcer stated, trying to figure out the cause of his quick defeat. "It seems Krillin slipped out of the ring by accident, how embarrassing is that? Winner by ring out: Magus!" During Magus's victory, everyone backstage appeared puzzled by the defeat of Krillin.

"That was no accident." Vegeta said. "Krillin is a fool, he got too careless."

Observing Magus, Goku focused his eye on him only, sensing a glimpse of his vast and limitless dark energy. "Magus unleashed a brief wave of energy to make it seem like Krillin slipped out of the ring." the watchful Saiyan explained, keeping his eyes on him.

"Yeah," responded Vegeta. "I felt his power, but he is still nothing compared to the Saiyan Prince. I hope I am the next fighter to face him. I'll make sure he cries all the way back to his clown house!" Consumed by pride, Vegeta laughed like a maniac at his new label for Magus.

"Do not underestimate him, his power goes far deeper than that Vegeta," Goku explained, sounding serious. "We don't know what Magus is capable of right now."

Slowly working his way back, Magus lost himself in ponder again. 'What a waste of time... This will be a pain going through these weak pests. They are nothing but obstacles getting in my way. I await our battle Goku."

Hauling Krillin off for medical treatment, he returned to the backstage area, only to see the prideful prince tirade in laughter. Lusting for battle, all that was on the mind of the former prince was to destroy the "Circus Clown".

"You got lucky clown," Vegeta snickered, "wait til you face a high-class warrior like yours truly. That's if some other weak idiot doesn't stop you first."

"So what's it with you and clowns?" Magus asked, folding both his arms. "Did they scare you as a child? But unlike those, this clown... has a place for fools like you Vegeta."

Again, Goku steps in trying to calm the tension between Magus and Vegeta. "Guys, let's save the fighting for the ring." Goku said, making his peace. "And I have this feeling, that you two will have that chance to fight." Goku gave a wink, calming the tension for a time.

Fights and battles came and went through the tournament. After cleaning through the nameless warriors, only six remained. Goku, Vegeta, Trunks and Goten along with Magus, and finally, one remaining hidden from everyone. The sixth fighter stayed anonymous. Complimenting his title, the other fighter in this tournament called himself: Captain Anonymous. On stage, Hercule-Satan delivered another crowd pleasing presentation of how great of a fighter and hero he is. As Mr. Satan finished his speech of being the greatest in the world, the fear of falling to the hands of the reaper plummeted deep into the obnoxious champ's stomach every time he laid eyes on Magus.

"Man, I hope Goku beats this guy." Hercule said in anxiety. "If he can't stop him then I'm screwed, but I don't get how he's as strong as Goku. Buu could be wrong, but he wouldn't lie to me like that... Come on Goku, My championship is on the line here."

After plowing through helpless souls and nameless fighters, Magus achieved his next big step into The Tournament of Champions. Coming on up next in the chain for fighting, Magus and Vegeta will receive the match they have longed for: The Circus Clown Magus, VS. Vegeta, the Saiyan Prince.


	7. Chapter 7: Pride and Defeat

_**And here we go without further ado! **_

_**This here will be the epic battle between Magus and Vegeta Obviously. I had quite a good time writing this one. And before you ask, I intentionally wanted Vegeta to call Magus a circus clown many times. It is quite a fitting insult. I will be sure to check back and make sure I got everything fixed and polished well. I just knew I needed to get something posted soon otherwise, it would be forever before anything new would be readable xD.  
**_

_**Anyways enjoy the fight. I should have more up as soon as possible. And I apologize in advance if I overlooked any problems. xD  
**_

_**DarkMatter777  
**_

* * *

Chapter 7: Pride and Defeat.

They anticipated their fight greatly as the obsessed and cocky prince thirsted for the blood of Magus on his hands. Both warriors, head to head were ready for the next epic battle to take place in this great stadium. Standing at one end, Vegeta, and standing on the other end, Magus.

"What a pain this world fighting tournament is," the bored reaper groaned, feeling letdown by overall presentment of the fighters as he faced against the prince in the squared circle. "Do not disappoint me Vegeta."

The obnoxious warrior brought forth his ways of brutal insulting by taunting Magus ruthlessly. "You live in denial circus clown. Kakarrot is the least of your worries. You are facing true power!" Vegeta boasted about himself, continuing on with his power trip. "Be thankful this tournament won't allow taking the lives of others. Otherwise, I would send clowns like you into oblivion."

Holding in his nerves, Magus easily took his words with a grain of salt. "You are nothing but a fool, blinded by your own pride, and that Vegeta, is your true weakness."

"Let the match begin!" the announcer yelled out, beginning the greatest fight Vegeta will ever face. Standing tall, both warriors stared deeply into each others souls, searching for weaknesses of any kind. Playing mind games with one another, the stand down lasted for a few moments. During their face off, Magus could taste the flavor of pride radiating from the warrior, like an odor being surged into the air.

"Vegeta, show me your true power. Hold nothing back, because it will take more than that, to defeat me," Quietly, Magus spoke, knowing Vegeta heard every word. "I was once like you, but recently, I've learned that pride and arrogance can only take you so far on your road in life."

Powering up, the overconfident brute fueled his boiling veins. Once the storm of energy surrounded him, the wrathful screams of the Saiyan Prince brought forth the shining wave of golden energy. Lit up like the sun, the clouds of dust departed, revealing the golden hair which glowed strongly. Encircling his body, a golden wave of energy awed the tens of thousands of observers.

Intrigued by his new appearance, Magus simply said to himself, 'another sun warrior, how interesting to see in the flesh. Could this be where their true power originates? Piccolo did explain that their race can transform, and what a sight it is to see.'

Ready to fight the arrogant prince, Magus tried another approach to light his short fuse. "Indeed, you excel in brute power; I commend you for that. I guess that makes you the second strongest in this world."

Provoking the hot flamed Saiyan, Magus only added more fuel to his fire.

"Say what you wish clown," Vegeta said, growing impatient, as he made arrangements to strike. "My power will always surpass yours."

"Allow me to show you why pride will get in the way, sir prince of all Saiyans." Magus stated, choosing the path of the defensive.

The super powered wizard delved into his dark energy from deep in his soul, unleashing his dark magic to the people around him. Once it swelled, a wave of shadow orbited around him, equal in size the sunlit glow of the Saiyan.

'I guess I can make this seem like a fair fight for the moment at least. I don't want to humiliate him right away.' Magus saw to it his power remained even with the Saiyan warrior's.

"Prepare to lose circus clown!" Vegeta cried out ruthlessly, vanishing from existence just to reappear a second later. Plowing his golden fist into the face of Magus, he followed that by a brutal kick, sending the fighting reaper into the skies above. Then he reappeared again, popping back above Magus delivering him a double hammered blow on his back. Staring with surprise and amazement, the tens of thousands witnessed Magus traveling at light speed on a collision course with bare concrete, only to suddenly... Disappear. Trying to seek him out, the cocky warrior hastily searched for the invisible reaper.

"Now where did that fool go?" Vegeta asked himself, wondering where the "Circus Clown" went off too. While trying to find him, he heard a faint sound from the wind, delivering into the ears of the Saiyan saying, "Right behind you."

Casting into the offense, the Saiyan prince guarded as the reaper's dark, tensed fist made contact, creating a deafening sonic boom which flashed and echoed throughout the arena. Vanishing again, both fighters took back into the skies, presenting countless spreading outbursts of their extreme strength which smothered the thick blue, sunlit sky. Nearly impossible to see from the naked eye, Vegeta and Magus's blows of punches, kicks, and counters raced with such agility that trying to keep up with their inhuman pace became incredibly difficult. After the ending bang hit, they both landed in their same positions where they started their epic onslaught. Applauding loudly, the screaming watchers cheered on, demanding an encore of their almost flawless presentation.

"Not bad for a clown," Vegeta cockily snickered. "But you are still no match for the Saiyan Warrior Prince." Pointing his own finger at himself, his taunting laughter never seemed to end.

"So it seems we do have mutual ground Vegeta." Magus said, catching the prideful prince's attention as he raised his left eyebrow.

"What are you saying...?" the Saiyan said, pausing briefly. "Oh wait; you must have been the prince of all the circus clowns. Hahahahahahaha!"

"Your recycled insults grow tiring Vegeta", Magus grew sickened, by the repetitive insults of the clown stopper. "But let's just say that I too was once a prince, and just like your world, my kingdom suffered a terrible fate". Continuing to taunt Magus, Vegeta only took his words for granted. Grinning wickedly, the words of the reaper only added more fuel to his burning pride.

"You speak lies Clown!" Vegeta yelled out. "Are you saying that we are the same?"

"In a way, we are the same." Magus uttered, as he entered into his fighting stance, readying himself to strike again. "But unlike you, I have learned to let go of my pride." After he spoke, he dashed at great speed. Not even Vegeta could defend himself this time.

"What the hel..." before he finish speaking, Magus hurled a devastating blow, plowing his glowing fist of darkness into the gut of the Saiyan Prince. Throwing his body back into the air, blood rained down from the mouth of Vegeta pouring into the ring below. Leaping quickly into the air above the wounded Saiyan, Vegeta could not regain his bearings, so Magus sent forth another powerful blow. Smashing the prince straight into the ring, a small crater of broken concrete partially buried him beneath. Struggling himself to his feet, fear overtook his pride when he sensed the true power that Magus restrained from himself during the entire right.

"NO!" screaming in anger, Vegeta became lost in denial, getting ready for his finishing act. "Who are you really? A clown like you cannot be that strong."

Magus formed a grin with a sense of confidence, just to say, "Like I told you, just like you Vegeta. But before we end our duel, allow me to give you some words of guidance. Release your pride, and let go of your arrogance. Once you've cleared your mind, your burden will drift away, which holds you back from your real potential."

No longer seeing the blue haired, dark caped reaper, Vegeta became irrational from pure exhaustion. Replacing him was a Namekian warrior with a white cape flowing through the wind.

"It's that warrior from Namek," Vegeta said to himself in his state of delusion. "Piccolo… Why is he here? There is no way they could be the same. Impossible; am I losing my head?"

Unleashing his power from within, Vegeta focused all his energy into both of his arms. Still in furious anger, he lined his arms together, aiming both of his open, cupped hands straight for Magus, swelling raw power into them.

"Time to end this game!" shouted the angered prince, blinded by rage. "I'll destroy you once and for all!"

"So in the midst of your anger, you lose all regard for everyone. Perhaps one day you will learn from this." Magus lectured. "Because of your ignorance, and by the laws of this fight, I shall spare your life."

Powering up his shadow energy, Magus mirrored Vegeta's pose while focusing his power. Once his darkness swelled, he readied himself to counter the Saiyan's finishing move: The Final Flash.

"Game over circus clown!" shouted Vegeta, "Final Flash!" Vegeta held nothing back. He summoned all of his remaining power, sending forth a gigantic wave of golden energy that set itself on a collision course with the dark caped reaper. If Magus fails to stop this endless array of power, the arena as a whole, along with the tens of thousands watching will have their souls departed away from the world.

"So be it, let's do this the hard way Vegeta." the Saiyan reaper murmured, readying to end this game.

Sending his dark wave of shadow energy to counter him, both beams clashed square center in the ring. Looks of amazement, thrills, and chills were in the eyes of all the shouting fans. Continuing with the light show, Magus knew well that sending his attack back to Vegeta will only bring an end to the tournament and the number of people in its entirety.

'I guess I'll give these people a good fireworks show.' Magus pondered. 'Better than killing everyone I suppose.'

Realigning his aim, he deflected Vegeta's blast along with his, forcing both waves into the air. Suddenly, a massive dome of light over took the blue clear skies, giving the fans the grand finale they longed for. Cheering on with great shouts of joy, the people of the earth grew thrilled by the intense show. Once the blinding light and clouds of dust faded from existence, Magus held Vegeta by the neck, raising him off the ground.

"I could finish you right here", Magus said, looking into the eyes of the wounded Saiyan warrior, who returned to his normal state. "I would give you a warrior's defeat in this very ring, but because of your clouded pride, I shall toss you out of here so you can kiss the ground in defeat."

"You..." Vegeta struggled to speak. "Bastard of a clown."

"Take a look into the mirror, because the only clown I see is you." Magus relentlessly stated, preparing to finish the show by throwing him out of the ring, like meat being fed to wild wolves. "Do you have any last words, my friend?"

Seeing a glimpse of the Namek, Piccolo a second time, Vegeta muttered out the following words: "Damn you... Magus."

"Time to throw the towel out, which is you." Like a dirty rag being thrown into the wash, Magus tossed him out of the ring and into the ground face first. In his own agony, Vegeta laid down like a fallen soldier, suffering a defeat that wounded more than his body.


	8. Chapter 8: Revenge from The Past

**Ladies and Gentlemen! :)**

**Well here comes chapter 8. I do not have much to say this time, except I decided to throw a little twist in the story this time. I think putting in an old villain from the Chrono Trigger days would spice it up a bit. I hope you guys enjoy this one. And once again, comment and give me suggestions, good or bad, it matters not.  
**

**-DARKMATTER777-  
**

* * *

Chapter 8: Revenge from The Past

Thanks to Magus who easily made sport of his adversary, the bloodied and battered Saiyan warrior laid upon the filthy ground unconsciously. After his injured body twitched a few times, he eventually regained consciousness, struggling in agony to his knees. Great pain overtook the fallen prince. Physically and mentally, Vegeta's pride failed him greatly. Once he came to his senses, Vegeta noticed a dark caped shadow that over looked down upon him. Standing at the edge of the ring, crossing his arms, the powerful reaper seemed unharmed. Magus towered above the blood covered warrior of arrogance, who wallowed in the dirt of his own despair.

"Your face is dirty Vegeta." Magus insulted him mercilessly. "Even your own blood covers your face. So how about you explain to me this?" the wizard of darkness paused, digging deep into the soul of the prideful prince's pride. "Who is the 'Circus Clown' now?"

The defeated one refused to have any help from the staff members, pushing anyone away who dared try to aid him. Finally, he rose to his feet, summing up what little strength he had left. He glanced at the towering caper, spitting out his own blood. Vegeta held his wounded arm, along with his hurt pride.

"What kind of monster are you?" he asked, discouraged from his defeat.

"I am just a traveler, seeking the one called Goku," Magus replied, smirking with confidence. "Your potential shows, but you happened to get in my way."

"You are still nothing but a clown," Vegeta sneered. "Next time, you will fall before me."

The confident caper laughed at his empty threat, "like I told you, release your pride, and if we happen to cross paths again, then maybe you will have that opportunity."

His words only boiled anger and hatred into the veins of cocky fighter, for he remained stubborn. Still seeing Piccolo's reflection in the shadow of Magus, only more anger and hatred provoked his never-ending pride.

"Damn you." after Vegeta growled that out, he walked off, departing from the island to disappear for a time.

Clearing away his obstacle, the announcer raised his arm to celebrate the victory of Magus. The fans roared with excitement while Goku stood just outside the backstage area. He showed a grin of anticipation on his face. After the announcer declared the winner, Magus turned over to face him, knowing the time drew closer to embark on the next step in The Tournament of champions, only to notice an uneasy feeling of someone from the past. As Goku walked away into the backstage, only the wizard noticed the changing of the winds. He felt the cold breeze and the uneasy aroma that came from it, knowing that a dispute from the past remained unfinished.

"The dark wind howls yet again." Magus said sensing the signs of a familiar foe. "There is a spy among us, and he is in this tournament."

Suddenly, a vague figure swiftly dashed out of the backstage,, landing in the center of the ring. Dressed as if he came from the medieval times, his long brown hair trailed down his shoulders. A strange white mask shrouded his face, but Magus knew well who he was. Indeed, the enemy of old returned, seeking the head of former leader of the mystic army.

Upset and confused, the announcer jumped in, "Hey, Captain Anonymous!" the confused announcer shouted, "I didn't call you into the ring, it's not your time to fight, if you don't back off I will disqualify you, do you hear me!"

The masked fighter refused to leave, Ignoring his threats and disregarding the rules of the fight. Tension continued to rise as the man of mystery laughed wickedly.

"I don't care about this stupid tournament. All I want is the head of Magus."

After speaking, he removed the strange white mask from his face. Revealing himself to everyone, his face was unshaven as a dark clothed patch covered one of his eyes, vaguely showing a scar above and below his wounded eye. A cocky smile brought out his maniacal laughter that seemed to have no end.

"Dalton." Magus murmured.

"Trying your shot as the hero now false prophet?" Dalton uttered arrogantly. "So long I have followed your tracks; you did not think you would ever see me again. So how about I add your head to my set of trophies. It will fit well in my new throne."

"You have always been a persistent fool Dalton," Magus tensed in anger. "I look forward to that day that I silence your stupidity. Seeing your filth face makes me sick."

The showdown of the past began, as the announcer backed away from the ring, praying that this problem resolves itself soon.

"So Dalton, where have you been hiding all these years?" Magus asked sarcastically.

"Since Zeal exists no longer, I decided to take your place in carrying out the plans to invade Guardia."

"Humph," Magus murmured, holding his arms together, while the madman droned on about his speech of onslaught.

"Five years after that pointless victory celebration at Leene's Square, I reformed the fallen army of Porre. Thanks to my great guidance and power, I brought the great kingdom of Guardia to its knees. While they thought the world went to peace, I caught them all off guard."

Dalton laughed at himself, showing pride in his plan of chaos. "By restoring balance to the corrupted kingdom, we showed them all no mercy. You should have seen the look on the king's face when he watched his greatest knights breathe their last before him. It was so exhilarating."

Expressing no Interest in Dalton's tale, Magus only said, "I care nothing for Guardia, nor for its people. However I'm afraid you won't ever be allowed to return to your new empire."

"That is not all you blue-haired fool!" Dalton interrupted, "All great victories always come with a prize." The destroyer of Guardia drew out his new prized possession, which he showed it off to the people of the tournament. It was the blade that Frog once used against him in battle a long time ago.

"The... Masamune?" Magus said slowly, with his blood-colored eyes widening greatly. "You were always desperate Dalton. You just never change."

Swinging his blade through the wind, he laughed hysterically. "Behold, Magus, the blade of greatness!" he cockily showed off his prize. "I would behead you with this, but only..." Dalton went silent, preparing to bring forth one of his dreaded creatures. "If you can defeat my great beast! Come forth, Omega Golem!"

Summoning the monster from the depths of doom and death, it appeared from out of nowhere. The monster of hideousness hovered above the ground, nearly two stories in height. The creature's flesh appeared as the blood of the slain, and quite imposing to the eye. Sharp teeth filled its gaping hole, which could pierce the heart of a whale. Covering its whole body, thick scales showing the blood from many dripped slowly from it. Indeed, this bizarre demon seemed quite formidable.

"Give me his head Golem!" Dalton commanded, as the beast only stood there, confused as if it had no idea what was going on.

"Gobba gobba gobba?" came from the mouth of the Golem, speaking in its mindless tongue.

"What are we going to do everyone?" The announcer panicked, screaming helplessly through his mike. "It seems these two want to settle a past dispute. This could get ugly! Where is Hercule when you need him?"

Before the battle began, the sound of shattering glass was heard in the distance, followed by a fat, pink skinned round giggly blob, leaping from the upper floors above. "BUUU!" Majin Buu yelled, landing in the ring softly.

"Check it out guys, Mr. Satan sent his wing man, Mr. Boo!" the ring announcer stated, relieved that the pink hero arrived to save the day. Upon the showing of Buu, chants and cheers from the tens of thousands circled the arena as Magus grew baffled by the pink ballooned creature.

'What a strange being.' Magus said in thought. 'He is so oddly shaped, and acts like an innocent child. What business does he have here?'

"Hi big monster!" Buu said excitedly at the Omega Golem.

Confused, the Golem spoke again in its mindless tongue, "Gobba gobba gobba, goo?"

"Buu hungry, you look tasty!" Buu shouted out in excitement, craving another sweet to devour.

"Hey! My Omega Golem is not for eating!" Dalton shouted. "Destroy that pink balloon Golem! Pop it into bits!"

Golem still sat there, remaining confused at the situation.

"How about Buu turn you into... Chocolate!" Majin Buu zapped Golem with strange form of electrical energy from his head, quickly smothering the monster.

"AHHHHH GOBBA GOBBA GOO!" The helpless Golem screamed hysterically in panic, surrounded by the strange wave of electrical energy. Once the beam of Buu covered it completely, Golem's size and shape altered. The creature began to shrink in size, transforming into... a piece of chocolate candy? Buu made no hesitation to feast on his new yummy snack, while Magus and Dalton appeared shocked and confused about what just occurred.

"A pink colored fat blob..." Magus said to himself, still traumatized, watching Buu eat away the chocolate. "Who can transform anyone into candy? What a silly world this is."

Bursting into tears, the saddened Dalton fell to his knees. "No! Not my precious Omega Golem!" the idiot of Zeal said loudly, heartbroken at his loss. "Now he is in the belly of that pink walking blob!"

Replacing sadness with rage, Dalton charged at Magus into battle. "Never-mind, I shall still end your life Magus!" Before he attempted to stab Magus with his stolen weapon, someone leaped into the ring. It was Trunks and Goten who came to save the day.

"Not so fast punk!" Trunks hollered. "This guy may have beaten my dad, but he is still cool!"

"Yeah, so you're gonna have to get through us first!" Goten finished, agreeing with his other half.

"If you think we're tough, we got a trick for you weirdo!" Trunks said.

Observing them both, Magus knew the other counterparts they represented. 'Masa and Mune in the flesh. This will be a sight to behold.'

"Get out of my way brats!" Dalton demanded in rage, "or I will impale you both in the heart."

As if it came from the blade itself, two voices began to echo into the wind. "Hey Mune," one uttered

"What Masa?" the other voiced asked.

"Check it out; it is us in human form." Masa explained.

"Wow, you're right. I wonder if they can hear us." Mune said, while trunks and Goten looked at each other confused.

"Um, Goten?" trunks asked.

"Yeah trunks," Goten responded.

"Is it just me, or did I hear the sword talking?" Trunks asked, thinking he's going crazy.

"I heard it too, and there are two of them talking." noticed Goten.

"Yeah, it's like we and that sword are the same" explained Trunks. "I don't understand why either."

"I know, it's so weird, that sword sounded just like us." Goten said, agreeing with Trunks on their mysterious encounter with the Masamune.

"But we'll worry about that later; let's show this guy the fusion." Trunks declared.

"Yeah, let's do it." Goten agreed.

'Fusion?' Magus pondered in thought, 'Let's see this unfold.'

Mirroring each other, Trunks and Goten synced together with one another, standing at both ends of the ring. Everyone watched carefully, but only Magus saw the spirit of Masa and Mune, slowly merging together to become something far more powerful than their separate counterparts.

"Their dance," Magus said in wonder, "how they mirror each other is the same ritual Masa and Mune perform before they merge into one being. How fascinating."

Suddenly, a flash of light took place, and there stood one boy, glowing strongly, bigger in size, and exceeding in power.

"Yeah, Gotenks is back!" the merged warrior yelled out confidently, bringing out the frustration in Dalton.

"Enough of these childish games, I will take you down!" Dalton boiled in rage.

As Dalton charged relentlessly into battle, the weight of his sword apparently raised itself sevenfold, driving him to the bottom on the hard ground of the ring.

"The Masamune!" Dalton stumbled back up, having trouble holding his precious weapon. "Why did it become so heavy?"

"Not much of a swordsman... What a loser!" Gotenks snickered, pointing his finger as he made fun of Dalton's pathetic attempt to wield his sword. "I'll just put you out of your misery silly man."

Finally giving up on using his weapon, it seemed Dalton was going to make a run for it. "I will return, maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but someday." After he spoke, Dalton vanished, sword and all, never was he seen again in this world.

"Well, you're no fun," the merged Super Saiyan rolled his eyes, powering down. "Looks like it's time to hit the road, so see you guys later."

Taking off into the skies, Gotenks flew away into the distance, leaving Magus, a fat bellied pink blob, and the announcer behind. Once Buu finished his yummy treat, he leaped back into the room from the shattered window.

"Wow guys, we have had so many surprises today!" the announcer said on the mike as he returned to the squared ring. "It looks like I have to disqualify Captain Anonymous, along with Trunks and Goten. Since there are only two more fighters on our list, let's skip on down to the finals. You all know what that means?"

The tens of thousands roared on again, the loudest they have ever been. Chanting back and forth, the names of Goku and Magus echoed loudly throughout the arena, awaiting the greatest battle The Tournament of Champions will ever see.

At last, the battle everyone has been waiting for. The ultimate battle is at hand. So who will remain victorious? Will Magus defeat Goku like he did with Vegeta? Or will Goku prove to be a more formidable warrior? Not only will this lead to the fate of mankind, but Hercule-Satan's title is most certainly on the line, next time on Project Magus.


	9. Chapter 9: Clash of The Super Powers

**Hello Folks...**

**Finally, the moment you guys have been waiting for, the battle of Goku Vs. Magus. It's gonna be a long one, and I was originally going to have this fight last longer, but it would dragged on forever and ever. xD This is definitely the most ambitious chapter I have written. And I decided to throw in some of Magus's famous moves. Anyways, Enjoy the great fight. For those who have been keeping up, thank you so much for reading this and keeping patient. I know it's been taking me awhile to get all these chapters up. But I want to make sure my vision really comes to light. Thanks again everyone for the support!  
**

**-Darkmatter777-  
**

* * *

Chapter 9: Clash of the Super Powers

"Ladies and Gentlemen, children of all ages, this is the moment that you have all been waiting for!" Taking over the mike again, the announcer hyped the fans into a deeper state of excitement, which they were all psyched for the final round.

"But before I introduce you to the next competitors" the mike holder continued. "Let's see what the reigning champion has to say!" Introducing Hercule, the terrified champion barely managed to support his composure while stumbling himself to the squared arena. "So Hercule-Satan, what are your thoughts on the two finalists? Who do you think will win to face you?" the announcer of the ring asked, followed by the endless chants of Mr. Satan that overtook the vast sized arena, only to abruptly go silent.

"Is it gonna be, the heroic Goku, who will try again to take your title, or will it be the mysterious newcomer, Magus?" he asked again.

Snatching the mike and taking a gulp, Hercule put on his proud face. He tried his best to cover up his never-ending fear of Magus, while he initiated his prelude to victory speech.

"It doesn't matter to me; both these losers got one thing in common: They both use stupid, overused tricks and light shows to try to outdo the champ."

"Anything else you want to say to them, Hercule?" the ring guy asked.

"I say bring it on, cause I can take either one of them down with my megaton punch, so that's all I gotta say about that. Who loves the champ?" Cheering him on and departing from the squared arena, he proudly carried his belt with him, but he was still petrified in fear for his life of the possible worst case scenario.

"Come on Goku," he said in fear, "If you lose to this Magus guy, I'm history." Hercule hid himself in a corner while crying like a baby. Constantly thinking of the horror Magus would bring to him, the dreadful thoughts of being defeated and his fans betraying him haunted his nightmares. Meanwhile, Magus and Goku stood face to face, for they both longed for this opportunity to battle the perfect opponent. Anticipation fulled the air, while the two fighters, fully focused, situated themselves for the fight of their lives.

"When you guys are ready, you two may begin." the announcer declared sternly, quickly fleeing from the ring.

Momentarily, the pure heart Saiyan and the blue haired reaper faced one another down, sensing each-others power while trying to find any possible weaknesses.

'So this is it." Magus said in thought, 'the moment I have longed for. The spirit of Crono strongly radiates through you.'

"So Magus..." Goku said, interrupting Magus's flow of thought. "Mind telling me who you really are, and why you came here? I know there's a reason to why you wish to fight me."

"All in due time, will your questions be answered. Patience will guide you, Goku," Magus said calmly, preparing himself for battle. "Now, show me your full power, I ask that you hold nothing back when you fight me." Holding his spot, the Saiyan remained calm, working into a fighting stance.

"My full power far exceeds Vegeta's. It would be too much for you to handle." Goku exclaimed, as a sense of familiarity came to play in his mind. 'For some reason, I sense something about him. It feels like I've known him this whole time.' the pure Saiyan said in thought, only to have Magus interfere in his day-dream.

"What's the matter Goku?" Magus asked, sneeringly. "Taking a nap already? We haven't even started yet. So how about we wait no longer. Hold nothing back." Magus remained firm in his stance of fighting. "Because it will take all of your power if you wish to hold your own against me."

Entering into a guard of his own, Goku bluntly said, "Alright Magus, but I warned you."

Forming a glow of golden light, the Warrior of the Sun multiplied his energy, channeling every ounce from deep within. Transforming into Saiyan of super, his hair turned gold growing ever stronger as each second passes. Extending his mass in muscle, he achieved stage two in his Super Saiyan transformation, speeding the pace of his brightened glow around him. As his energy accelerated greatly, electrical outbursts vented out and flowed with the rapid pace of his swelling power. When there seemed no end to the depths of his strength, Goku's power peaked, releasing a blinding ray of light while everyone covered their eyes. Once the darkness balanced the light, it faded back to normal, presenting a new form for Goku. Unlike Vegeta, he took on a new identity, showing longer golden hair trailing down to his back. Covering the sides of his face like a mane, he appeared like a lion, King of his great jungle. Pure power enveloped him. Filled with amazement, Goku's power thrilled Magus. This was the warrior he wished to face. Expecting this to happen, the calm wizard stationed himself still, feeling the never-ending power of the triple Super Saiyan. Magus set himself up, beginning his preparations to show the true power of darkness.

"You impress me Goku. You even exceeded my expectations," he stated. "But where i once come from, Magic thrived. Remember, there are four elements: Fire, water, lightning, and shadow. While my main power consists of shadow..." He smiled menacingly at Goku, pointing his finger at himself. "I've mastered the gift of all the elements!"

Goku's eyes widened in surprise, "You gotta be kidding me!" The Golden Lion roared out, sounding deeper than usual; deep enough it rattled the ground beneath.

Shrouding himself in his own wave of shadow, the blackness of power grew steadily around Magus. "Allow me... to show you." The Shadow of Darkness echoed out demonically, drawing forth every fragment of his wicked energy. Swelling in size, the pace of the wave of shadow escalated around him, transforming day into night fall. Violently, the ground shook, crackling under their feet, for no longer could the earth sustain itself from the extreme power both warriors demonstrated. Shortly after, he replaced the darkened blue sky with storming clouds. Their energy grew so strongly, that Goku and Magus generated enough power to run a continent for centuries. Soon the skies cried out with its own lightning storm, because the world strongly felt this incredible power. Once the storm stabilized, Magus and Goku seemed equally matched in pure energy, one of light, and the other of darkness.

"This is it Goku!" Magus shouted aggressively, throwing his dark cape into the concrete ring, shattering the square plates around it. When Goku saw this, familiarity hit him again.

"Piccolo..." Goku sounded surprised, realizing his aroma of similarity. "For some reason, that's who he reminds me of. How crazy is that?"

"Prepare yourself Goku!" Magus shouted viciously. "Give me your best shot!"

Goku grinned, simply saying, "As you wish."

Dashing dead center in the ring, Goku and Magus clashed fists, setting off a powerful, concussive wave, which echoed for miles. Exchanges of blows with agility, speed, and precision flowed so flawlessly, that the normal human eye only saw a distorted blur of deafening shock waves overtaking the arena. After the quick warm-up, both fighters took to the air, showing a trail of flaming power waves throughout the darkened sky. In all directions, the spectacular fireworks show dazzled the fans in amazement. Eventually, they took a landing, facing each other down.

"That's it Goku!" Magus seemed thrilled by his worth opponent. "It feels like an eternity since I faced someone of your level."

"You are pretty good yourself," Goku agreed. "I wasn't expecting you to hold your own with me."

"You have yet to see my true power," Magus spoke confidently. "Allow me to show you a taste of my magic."

Altering his glow, it shifted from the dark gray to flaming red, spewing bits of heated flames in different directions. Building his heat, it threw the crowded arena into a wave of sweat. Only being a few feet from Magus would cook a normal person alive, well done and killed within seconds. Focusing his heat into his hands, he released pure fire, directing it towards Goku.

"Inferno!" Magus cried out, sending the straight line wave of blazing flames in his path. Being swallowed in the infernal heat, Goku endured the power of the scorching magic. Holding on, he made all his efforts to avoid falling out of the ring.

"Too hot for you Goku?" Magus snickered. "You could always give up, otherwise the flames of Hades will cook you alive."

"I can't give up..." Goku uttered with the sound of determination, "It will take more than this to defeat me!" Finally summing up his strength, he canceled out the flaming magic, blowing it away into the air. Impressed by the gift of fire stopping, the tens of thousands cheered Goku on, feeling the cooler breeze push away the brutal heat from the reaper's attack.

"Not bad Goku," Magus commended the Super Saiyan 3, plotting another scheme of Magic in his deck of cards. "How about we try a different approach?" Changing his glow from red to blue, the stadium went into subzero temperatures, which sent chills into the spines of all the watchers. It was as if the cold wave of winter struck them all.

"How about you cool off for a minute," Magus laughed wickedly, building up his ice power. "I would be glad to help you out with that one. So say hello to the power of water: Frozen to its finest degree you call cold."

Sending forth his beams of ice, Goku attempted to avoid his attack, but he failed miserably. Striking him with the rays of cold he struggled helplessly as it slowly submerged him into a frozen tomb, suspending him from time and existence. "That's all you got Super Saiyan? I'm disappointed, I expected better out of you." Magus continued, throwing insults at the frozen Saiyan. "I suppose its time you wake up... What the…"

The ice began to crack, shaking intensely as the frozen tomb slowly melted into water drops, trailing down the collapsing coffin of ice. Shattering into pieces, Goku released himself from what would have been his chilling grave. With no remorse, he charged directly at Magus, refusing to wait any longer during their battle. Catching weather changing wizard off guard, Goku delivered a super powered fist into the face of the reaper. Continuing to bombard him with endless punches, Magus quickly struck back, forcing the triple super powered Saiyan across the squared ring while they continued to exchange blows back and forth. Neither side expressed any signs of weakening from this intense battle. After the endless arrays of the swapping blows, Magus returned to the air above, tapping deep into his dark energy. Forming a gray sphere around his right hand. Rapidly, it swirled and expanded in size, growing four times the size of its maker.

"Let's see if you are truly the hero of this world Goku," Magus said, with his dark circle fully powered. "Now if my dark bomb happens to come in contact with the ring, or any object for that matter, then you can say goodbye to all your people and this island."

"No! You're bluffing, but if you're being serious, then I won't let you harm these people." Goku said heroically.

"If you are truly this world's defender, then you will stop this attack and save them all from harm. Prove yourself that, Super Saiyan." Magus howled in his realm of shadow, deploying the dark bomb straight for Goku.

Making a quick leap into the air, Goku met the dark bomb before it came close to touching the ring. With all his might, he grabbed a hold of the dark sphere, using his strength to keep it from falling any further. Attempting to deliver the shadowed gift back to its sender, Goku shared a smirk as he forced the sphere away from the stadium and the mesmerized fans. "If this is all you got Magus, then I'm not impressed." the Lion maned warrior roared in confidence. "You'll have to do better than this to beat me." Magus laughed with the sound of evil Intent, showing no fear from his refund of the dark product.

"Good job, but remember, there is a reason why I call this the 'Dark Bomb.'" Releasing his mind grip on the dark energy, the shadow sphere unfolded.

"This is bad!" Catching Goku off guard, it engulfed his body by the exploding power, covering the stadium from its immerse destruction. Once the storm departed, not a trace of Goku's existence seemed to remain.

"Now where is that fool hiding?" he asked himself, desperately searching for Goku; vaguely hearing a chant in the background.

"Kame..." slowly the sound traveled through, without any hints of its origins. Curious to know the whereabouts of the chants, he also wished to know the reason behind it.

"Hame..." hearing it again, he repeatedly checked every possible spot, only to find that Goku remained secluded.

"That odd chant. It's so vague. Could he be speaking that?" the reaper asked himself, anxiously pondering about it. "Still can't sense him, but I get this feeling he is going to attack soon."

Reappearing right below him with both hands together next to his right side, Goku returned to the naked eye. Unable to react in time, the last word Magus heard from him was, "HAAAA!" Goku shouted out, releasing a giant blue wave of raw energy. Swallowing him whole, he went airborne with the wave to the heavens against his will. Up into the stratosphere, he helplessly tried to escape from its force.

"What power..." the reaper said, holding on for his life. "If I fail to break its grasp, I'm done for." Tirelessly, he made his attempt by force to knock the wave off him, only to create a reaction instead.

"This... will not end well." Magus spoke; causing the Kamehameha wave to burst, spreading another dome of destruction into the afternoon sky. Plummeting quickly, it seemed he was taking an unscheduled landing into ground outside the ring. Before he made contact with the ground, he instantly faded from existence.

"Now where did he go?" the Saiyan asked himself, unable to feel his presence. "Now I can't sense him. Talk about retaliation."

Returning from his sense of invisibility right in front of Goku, he muttered, "Two can play at this game." Smashing his tightened fist into the glowing warrior's midsection, he repeatedly pounded him. Upper cutting him into the air another time, Magus leaped above, slamming an elbow behind his neck. Plunging into the squared circle, pure hard concrete ate him alive as the reaper taunted him in his state of agony.

"Nice trick Goku, so you can resort to the power of light speed travel," he laughed. "It's just a shame that I have that gift too." Laughing maniacally, he readied to finish him off for good. "I believe this game has gone on for too long. The time has come to reach a verdict."

Making the effort to escape his grave, Goku witnessed Magus darting down from the clouds on a finished course set for the fallen Saiyan.

"I won't give up... I can't let this fiend win, plus Hercule is counting on me. Man, that poor guy."

Goku disappeared once again, allowing Magus to strike down more squared platelets of the battle ground. Turning around, both warriors ended up taking down each other. Re-calculating their steps, both fighters stared each other down, face to face. Covered in their own blood, their clothing shredded all over, they took a few seconds to catch their breaths. The fight lasted around an hour, and each moment passing by, Magus knew that the time was drawing near. Never had the stadium rumbled so greatly; with one half of the watchers cheering for Goku, and the other half cheering for Magus.

"Well, I must say that you have proven yourself as the world's hero." Magus said, panting for his precious oxygen.

"You are definitely strong yourself," the wounded lion agreed. "We are for sure, evenly matched."

"Humph, Indeed." Magus was mutual with him, powering down, as if he were going to back out. "Perhaps there is a chance to save your world after all."

Powering down as well, Goku was unable to stay in his Triple Super Saiyan form. He returned to his normal state, wondering what Magus meant by his words.

"Um, what are you talking about?" Goku scratched his head.

"Defeat me, then I will explain everything to you."

Restraining what little pride he held on too, Magus wanted Goku to finish the fight. "Now earth's great hero; beat me and bring the ending to this great show. These people are yearning for the end."

"Alright, if that's what you want." Goku hesitated at first, but agreed to the end the show on his terms. Dashing into the blue haired reaper, he spin kicked him, knocking the caped magician out of the ring. The fans screamed on loudly, for the heroic Goku reigned victorious.

"By out of the ring, the winner..." the announcer paused, "Goku!"

"YEAH!" howled the fans in celebration, as Mr. Satan threw his own celebration. Knowing he would succeed in defending his world title, Hercule wiped the sweat off his head, feeling relieved up in his champion's quarters. Approaching Goku, Magus reentered the ring, casually shaking his hand.

"Congratulations, world's hero," the caped warrior said proudly. "But time is of the essence. We got important business to take care of, and I'm sure your friend Mr. Satan will be thankful to rule his belt for another year."

Smiling innocently, Goku agreed by saying, "Yeah, I know he will be, and its best he stays the world's champion. He might be weak but man, look at how much they love him. But Magus, I can take your word on that, I see in your heart that you have a deep story to tell."

"Let us be on our way then." Magus said, ready to take off from the island.

Departing for the skies, Magus and Goku left the island of The Tournament of Champions. Since Goku forfeited his spot for the championship round, Mr. Satan retains his title. While the announcer seemed confused at first, he understood that Goku had to attend to something far more important than the Tournament of Champions. while Mr. Satan celebrated another successful retaining of his title, our heroes traveled to a place of more security.


	10. Chapter 10: Prelude to Judgment Day

**_Hello Folks!_  
**

**_Behold, my story is beginning to draw to the end. Once again, thank you for all the support, I know it has been a long ride keeping this going. The next is going to be about the beginning of the end and the final battle. Hopefully I can get those up for you as soon as possible. The ending was also very challenging to work on. I also decided to throw a little twist, and a hint to what will lead up to the ending. Ive gotten quite a few questions on Lavos is going to turn out. I believe it is best I let you guys wait and find out on your own, I would hate to spoil the ending. I think you will like how it turns out. I know I did. :)  
_**

**_Anyways, I think I will end it here, Enjoy! xD comment away please!  
_**

* * *

**Capsule Corp. file no. z124-754  
**

**Two years after Gohan defeated Cell, Capsule Corporations dispatched a team of researchers to excavate the ruins of Dr. Gero's laboratory. During their exploration through the ruins, they made a shocking discovery: Most of Gero's logs survived the destruction. While there were no supporting logs or diaries of any information regarding Lavos, the researchers identified a large concept art of an unusual looking beast. In this concept, a massive beast, appearing like a turtle with wide sharpened spikes almost took the form of a mountain, rising from the earth down under. Most skeptics dismissed it as old ideas for cell, or possible intentions of future experiments that remained unfinished. However, there are a few who believe the doctor possessed knowledge of a terrible beast buried deep down, and ready to arise. In addition, the few theorists considered the chance this monster was one of Dr. Gero's creations. Despite several considerations from many scientists and agencies, the idea of the mad doctor having involvement with such a creature remained a mystery. Not until a second team discovered a tainted audio log. Reviewing the entry, most of the distorted log sounded inaudible. After careful deciphering and editing, Capsule Corp. managed to translate a full quote from his distorted files.**

**The following is an audible quote of Gero from the files of Capsule Corp: "...If all else fails me, and I am unable to live and see my vision come to light, then may the great beast rise from the grave to avenge my failures. May it cleanse this universe of the filth that walks in this life..."**

**Due to the lack of any solid evidence, they had to dismiss the theory of the sleeping monster.**

* * *

Chapter 10: Prelude to Judgment day

After the long journey in the Tournament of Champions, the two finalists continued their departure from the island. Realizing his precious tool was not by his side, Magus blinked his eye oddly to bring back his weapon he cherished. Reforming in his grasp, they continued on their road to a place of more seclusion. While the sight of the stadium faded into the distance, Goku wondered where Magus was leading him.

"So, where are we heading too?" Goku asked, following behind him.

"You will see," Magus replied. "Don't give yourself up to impatience Goku, you will know soon enough."

"Jeez, what a weirdo," Goku shrugged his shoulders, drifting into contemplation. 'Always gotta be secretive about everything. You know, he's really starting to remind me of Piccolo.' Goku continued to ponder aimlessly. 'Maybe he and Piccolo are secretly friends and they got some underground club going on... oh man what am I saying? I stink at trying to play the guessing game. Now that I think of it, I'm hungry now. So I really hope there's a lot to eat wherever he's taking me too.'

Getting lost in a daydream of devouring a gourmet meal, his delicious imagination ended abruptly from sound of the reaper. "We have arrived," he announced, entering into the luscious mountains. Magus lead Goku to the land he and Piccolo trained in, believing this would be the best spot explain the details in the events to come. Craving something to feast on, Magus slipped into the heights of the trees, nabbing fruits while Goku was looking away.

"Take this; I suppose it will silence the growls of your hunger." Magus said, tossing some fruit to the starving Saiyan.

"Oh wow, this is delicious!" Goku mumbled with a mouthful, eating everything whole, as if he were a starving animal.

"What a pig..." the annoyed reaper muttered to himself, trying to relax his mind and body in his oasis.

"So, I think it's time you tell me what's really going on." The Saiyan of pure heart became anxious, waiting to hear the story from the caped wizard. "I think it's funny how well you know of me."

"Keep your ears open Goku, my tale is long," Magus announced bluntly, readying himself for the tale of old. Standing patiently, the mind and ears of Goku opened to listen to each word he would say.

"I'm listening, don't worry... So where did you come from? I know I haven't seen you until this day."

"I am from here on earth. But the only difference is that my world is from another plain of existence; a reality intertwining with your world Goku."

"So you're from another dimension then, that's a first." Goku gave a short chuckle.

"So I take beings of super powers come and go from all kinds of places here eh?" the reaper of sarcasm laughed, resuming his tale of the past. "Goku, the reason I came to this world is to let you know that your world is in grave danger."

"Oh geez not again," Goku groaned with a trace of frustration. "We've had aliens, androids, monsters, who else wants to destroy the world?"

"Well, this will be nothing new for you then," Magus said. "But this enemy originates from the stars above..."

"So did this enemy attack you first? Goku asked.

"Indeed." Magus replied. "Millions of years ago, there was a star-burnt terror that plummeted into my world, throwing the earth's life into total darkness. It's destruction scorched the skies, bringing darkness everywhere. Then soon, the earth was covered in cold ice. The human race nearly went extinct, until my ancestors realized the power of the elemental magic. This gift of magic thrived throughout its people, growing exponentially through each generation. After the death of the ruling elder, his beloved wife delved deep into this power of magic, and by doing so, she helped create a magical kingdom called Zeal. Taking to skies above, they ripped a part of the earth, unbound by the endless blankets of the dreaded ice-cold. This queen birthed two children; one who became a young woman of great beauty, Schala, showing never-ending love, and the other, a frail child, Janus, who seemed powerless, but his heart was full of darkness. Selling her soul to the beast who laid asleep under the sea, Lavos gave her the power to create a paradise, and deceiving her people into thinking it was the age of peace. Losing herself, her heart only craved and lusted for more power, to become a mere puppet, along with her people. I once lived in that kingdom, but I was another person then, only to witness the fall of Zeal and the end of its great vision."

"So wait a minute, you were that boy Janus, weren't you?" Goku asked, curiously.

"I was once that little child, but because of my mother awakening Lavos, a gigantic portal opened, sending me into to a different era in time, where my depths of darkness came to light. Ruling a great army of evil, my anger and desires to destroy the beast beneath was my only reason for survival... But even when I had my second opportunity, it also went to failure." Magus explained.

"Man, talk about intense... I'm sorry for the loss of your kingdom." Goku sympathized. "So Schala must have been your sister then, what happened to her?"

"She vanished from my world. Never was she seen again, but over the years, I come to find out she is a part of Lavos. Her soul lost within the beast, she is now here on your world. Goku, she means everything to me, the only one who was ever my true friend. Her heart is pure is light, without a trace of evil in her. Unconditionally, she loved everyone equally, not judging one person from the other." Magus tensed his fist, as anger from the past began to build in him.

"Kindness was in her nature, and she protected me when I was nothing but a weak boy. Even through the hard times... Her heart remained golden. No trace of darkness ever touched her, but she still suffered such a horrible fate, and she never deserved it... all these years, I've tried to find a way to save her, and even though I have failed. Never will I give that up" finished Magus, feeling the pain of the past while struggling to withhold his emotions.

"Wow Magus, I'm so sorry to hear that all happened, but only words can go so far to help you through your pain... I can tell you care deeply for her, I can sense the determination in you." Goku said, expressing more pity to him.

"Goku, she never deserved it!" Magus grew more tense in anger which fueled his heart. "She sacrificed everything for me, and for the people of the world, never did she ask for anything in return, yet she suffers a fate worse than death."

Goku felt the pain radiate from him, and the years of hurt and heartache that he kept deep inside for so long.

"Don't ever give up Magus, I know you will find a way to save her, but I want to know something, how did you become so powerful? I know you told me that Lavos thing sent you to another time, what all happened there? you did not say too much about that." Goku grew curious, requesting more answers.

"After being sent to the other era in time, this race of strange creatures known as the Mystics captured me and held me prisoner. I had no choice but to live under their legion. Over the years, my anger and my hatred swelled, and that was when I discovered my true powers. I spent years in the torturous chambers, and all that kept my heart beating is my desire to destroy Lavos, and to bring her peace. Once I grew to full adulthood, my power surpassed them all, and they bowed before me, their king of the mystics. I only used them as a coverup to awaken the beast however; I cared not a thing for any of them. Once Lavos awakened, things did not go according to plan." the reaper of misery continued.

"So what happened after that?" Goku asked.

"A massive time portal sent me back to my time before the kingdom fell. I tried my luck again as I told you, but it failed. But despite my determination, it seems everything I have done, was for nothing."

"So did you ever fight this Lavos thing?" Goku continued his curiosity.

"Yes," the reaper replied. "There were seven of us in all, each from another time, equal to my power."

"No way!" Goku screamed out, surprised by the news of Magus. "So you're telling me that monster is that strong?"

"Its power is unimaginable..." The wizard uttered out grimly. "Due to the universal limits, only three of us traveled to the era to face Lavos; myself, someone else, and you, Goku."

"What! What do you mean? How was I there?" The confused Saiyan freaked out.

"Like I told you, our worlds are like two sides of a coin," Magus explained a second time. "In my world, he goes by the name of Crono, who played a vital role in protecting that world. Just like you play the role of the hero here, also you two share a strong resemblance. Understand now?"

"Um..." Goku paused, scratching his head. " I think so. Wow so complicated. Talk about another me out there, that's so funny. I didn't think the universe could handle that." the pure heart warrior continued, wondering about the other form of himself.

"We got more important issues to discuss, so let's save the pondering for later." Magus stated firmly, returning to his tale. "We ended up battling Lavos, barely managing to defeat it. But like I said, Schala remained missing till I learned of her entry into this world, and Goku, you must know that Lavos reformed, digging deep into your world aeons ago. Absorbing your life force and gathering all the memories and thoughts of the people here, and the day for it to arise draws near."

"Wow," the warrior of pure heart took a deep sigh. "It's so unreal how much evil exists in this universe, but until the day comes when evil is no more. I will be sure to defend everyone, and protect the innocent until the end."

"Indeed..." Magus nodded, agreeing with him. "So Goku, will you fight alongside me? Help me save your world, and help change the outcome of fate."

Placing his hand on the shoulder of Magus, he simply smiled and said, "to the very end Magus."

After accepting his role to protect the world, the wind altered its course as the fluffy grass below danced in a different melody. Feeling this change, the ground rumbled lightly, hearing the sound of its ruler, saying, "nice to see you guys have come acquainted."

Blinded by the rays of the sun, a third figure appeared, shaped like a man equal to the height of Magus. With his cape brushing through the wind, his skin blended in the thick green grass, and the open scenery of colorful hills and waterfalls. The guardian of the mountains, Piccolo, returned to his home.

"Piccolo!" Goku hollered excitedly. "It's so good to see you again." Pausing briefly, he sensed the strange aura of similarity. "Say... have you two met before?"

"He and I crossed paths at an earlier time." Magus said, sounding emotionless.

"And I only sent him your way Goku." Piccolo finished the explanation, and by keeping his word, the secret remained firm. "You have no need to explain me anything. I heard everything, so I know the dangers that lurk for us."

"So does that mean you're fighting with us?" Goku became thrilled, visualizing the thought of the Namek being a member of the super powered trio.

"It is not my place to help decide the outcome of this battle." Piccolo firmly stated.

"Humph, no use in trying to change your mind then" Magus said, expecting to hear that response from him.

"Jeez, I feel like I'm talking to two Piccolos," Goku said, chuckling at his own joke. "I guess that makes you the other Piccolo in your world, right Magus?"

Both Magus and Piccolo stared blankly at Goku, insisting that it's best not to expose the secret of their "Brotherhood."

"You have always been the joker old friend." the Namek said, quickly changing the topic. "But we have other issues to attend too."

"Agreed," Magus replied, folding his arms. "We will save the chitchat for later."

As the warm sun angled midway, a chilling breeze entered the havens of the mountain lands. Even the lush trees expressed worry of the fearful, cold wind. Darkness would soon awaken.

"The dark wind begins to blow." Magus grimly said, feeling the sleeping terror's presence. "It's time to rise is near."

"I can feel it too, the day is close indeed." Piccolo uttered, feeling the growing evil, which its slumber will come an end soon. "Goku, can you feel it? You seem lost in your eyes."

While it seemed the Saiyan was lost, he too in fact, felt a glimpse of its indescribable power, the parasite which spent all these years secretly draining the life force of the earth in its entirety. Turning blue, he could not even grasp the power of Lavos.

"I sense everyone... and everything..." Goku trembled, feeling a vague aroma of the sleeping monster.

"All good and evil, Lavos spent all this time absorbing the life of this world." Magus explained. "All long as you have lived here, you have managed to let your energy enter into its being."

"So, when do you think it will wake up to rise to the earth?" Goku asked, nervously.

"We are not for sure exactly... Any day now." the mountain guardian assumed.

"You are absolutely right. So Goku, do whatever you may, rest yourself, clear your mind... But when that day comes, meet up with me at the battlefield. I shall stay here, resting peacefully til our destiny of fate dawns." Magus informed his plan to Goku.

"Don't worry, you know I won't miss out on this." The Hero of Earth declared in confidence.

"I will watch from afar, be sure you two are at your fullest extent of your mind and power when that time comes, until then, rest wherever you see fit." Piccolo stated, drifting into the deep trees of the mountains, playing his role of watching over the earth.

"I will spend my last days of peace here, but I ask that you leave me be. Take whatever road you wish, but speak nothing of the danger ahead." Magus said to Goku.

"I'll see you then Magus; I look forward to fighting with you on the same side." Goku said strongly.

"I knew I could count on you... Crono." Magus said quietly.

Many times the moon and sun passed over, counting down the restful days until the Day of Judgment took its stand. Alas, that day arrived. In the early dawn of the morning, ten years after Gohan defeated Cell, and ten years after Crono defeated Lavos the first time; the bowels of the earth opened her maw, releasing clouds of flames into the endless vastness of the heavens. The Day of Judgment is at hand.


	11. Chapter 11: The Day of Judgment

**Alas, the beginning of the final battle. Sorry it has taken so long to get this up. Been a lazy bum again, shame on me -.- I am not going to make this long, but I hope everyone has been patient and keeping with this. I hope you guys enjoy. Continue to leave feedback, good or bad, it matters not. :) **

**-DM777-  
**

* * *

Chapter 11: The Day of Judgment

Countless miles up north, and to the east; the earth could no longer withhold the sleeping giant. Before anyone could arrive to stop it, its rains from the heavens set the world ablaze, sending millions of souls to their graves. Metropolises laid in ruins, and the firestorm from Hades engulfed the forests in its blazing wrath, forcing many people out of their homes as they watched their foundations crumble. Grounding the world to a halt, the war cry from the rising demon brushed away every sound. Spreading throughout the world, it pierced into the ear drums of humanity. The call of the Day of Judgment was at hand. Enduring the smoking clouds and flames, he dashed through the storms, opening a gap in the skies. On this day, the earth cried for its savior, and the first two to answer the call; the dark caped blue haired reaper, Magus, and the hero of legend, Goku. The dark Phantom plowed through the burning skies, charging at great speed heading straight for the awakened mountain beast.

'So long I have waited for this day.' he said to himself, motivated in thought. 'To cut off your head, and end your existence. Schala will no longer be bound by your grasp. I will see to it that you never return to any living world again. But if I shall fail...' Magus firmly took hold of the amulet that protected his life since he was in the youth. '...then so be it.'

As he ventured through the clouding storm, the other warrior called to protect the earth, arrived by his side.

"Had you worried for a minute, hope you didn't think I would bail on you." Goku smiled innocently, taking on the form of the Super Saiyan.

"This is your world Goku, I expected nothing more or less out of you." the reaper replied sternly. "Do you see it now Goku? The great beast, Lavos has awakened, bringing forth its call of destruction to the world. It may look like a simple monster, but its power is never-ending."

"It's... so huge," Goku was baffled as the monstrosity grew endlessly in size the closer they approached the terror. "You're right; it's like a moving mountain. What a horrible monster." Feeling the beast raise its power again, it readied itself for another reign of doom upon the land of the wounded earth.

"Brace yourself," the reaper warned the Saiyan without hesitation. "The perfect storm is about to hit us once more."

The second coming of rain befell upon the world, sending the ruined cities into deeper rubble. The heart of Goku's sank deeply, as he felt the loss of millions more and hearing their cries as they departed away. The pain was almost too much to bear. "No, I will not let this world be destroyed again!" the Saiyan cried out, turning his hurt into energy. "It's a good thing we have the dragon balls."

"You shouldn't depend on them every time a disaster strikes." Magus advised, who was against the thought of using such power. "Let life run its natural course, because abusing the power of the dragon balls could throw the universe out of balance."

"We will find a way to save everyone. It is my duty to protect this world." Goku replied confidently, evading the downpour of destruction.

Breaking through the flaming storm, the two warriors entered the battlefield. The smoke cleared itself away, opening the door to the scene of the great terror that took its crawl upon the land. Its size was enormous. A normal man would seem like a simple insect to its size of volcanic proportions.

"Wow, he's even bigger up close." Goku remained intimidated by Lavos's mass.

"Let the games begin." Magus announced in a deep tone, ready to dash in the opposite direction of Goku. "Take one side and I'll take another, but keep moving. Lavos may lack speed, but if it catches you off guard, you will be in a pickle."

"I'm Right on it." Goku agreed, ready to fly to the other end of the beast.

"Now, hero of earth," the wizard gazed upon the Saiyan. "Cast the first stone." Quickly, they took off in the opposite ends.

Powering up for his signature energy wave, Goku sent the Kamehameha wave on a collision course with the spiked demon. Making contact, anger provoked the mindless monster. Slowly turning its way to the Super Saiyan, the gaping head opened wide, revealing its large eye. It sent forth a massive wave of doom as its symbol of retaliation. Swiftly, the Saiyan of super avoided the attack. Mud and gravel took his place, caving in around the traveling wave, which left a trail that plowed into the distance followed by a blinding explosion. A dome of flames rose to the top of the world. Quietly, Magus stood firm as he developed his dark bomb while the beast continued its distraction with Goku.

"Good boy... keep looking away." Magus chuckled, as Goku kept Lavos's attention at bay. After dodging the ray of doom from the spiked mountain, the Saiyan of pure heart took a deep sigh. Relieved he dodged the beam of death, he avoided any other attacks it sent his way.

"Man, talk about intense, this monster is no joke, and it seems Magus has something else in store for this guy. I better get out of the way quick." Goku said, watching the wave of dark energy plummet into the body of the demon, creating a darkened cloud of destruction. Unable to see the beast, it seemed its defeat was nigh, but alas, Lavos still lived. Scattering beams in every direction, rage bubbled in this creature's hard shell. Dodging the blows yet again, Goku took on the front lines, charging head on with a super Saiyan fist into the shelled body, crackling the hardened shell. The mindless mountain howled in fury, sending a wave of electrical energy that smothered him. Forcing Goku to the ground, Lavos dazed him briefly as Magus stepped into the offense. Striking the head of Lavos, his blade of choice only knocked it senseless temporarily.

"Always keep yourself on guard," the cautious wizard snickered. "You should know better than to leave yourself open for it to attack you. This creature is unpredictable, be ready for anything."

"Wow, an electrical giant turtle. Talk about a bad combination." Goku joked and laughed as he quickly regained his bearings. "And I thought Master Roshi was bad enough."

"How about we put a stop to this before it gets the opportunity to heal." the wizard of darkness suggested. "No reason to continue this fight any longer."

"Right," Goku shouted, taking himself above the ground. Once he overcame the shell shock, the electrified hero rejoined the fight. Working together as a team, the duo resorted to combining their power. Focusing together, a beam of both light and dark merged into one. Once they hit their peak, the delivery of the "Super Shadow Wave" pushed itself into the gigantic shelled beast. Upon impact, the mindless screeches faded into silence, as Lavos became immobile. It seemed the sight of victory turned towards the side of Goku and Magus, but that thought wouldn't last long.

"Wow, that's it?" Goku asked, feeling let down by the outcome of the fight of judgment. "For it to have the power the end the universe, I expected so much more."

"This form is nothing but a shell," Magus stated, feeling as if Goku made a complete idiot of himself. "Its true power lies deep within. You will soon see Its true terror. I know you are thirsting for a good fight, and that you will get shortly."

Gradually, the dust and smoke faded away from existence, leaving behind the motionless body of the mountain monstrosity. Cracking all over, the shelled body caved in, becoming a part of the world, but the energy seemed like it continued to grow. As shards and bits of the dried and rotten body crumbled, flashes of electrical currents scattered in every direction. Goku, startled by the site of the collapsed monster still living he said, "I... don't understand. Its power is still growing. What's underneath its ruined body?"

"You will see." he muttered, holding his eyes towards the fallen ruins. Swelling rapidly, the power brushed away the ruined body, and emerging from the ruins, the second form of the horrid beast.

"So the real trial finally begins." Magus announced, with a sound of thrill coming out of him. "Say hello to the judge, jury, and executioner of the universe."

Presenting a shadow of a figure in the rubble of the dried remains, the new being appeared similar to a human. Sprouting two arms and legs, it stood nearly twenty-five feet in height; far smaller than its original state, but still formidable none the less. Its flesh resembling that of an insect's, its hardened outer body almost camouflaged with the thin grass and the dirt which it emerged from. Its large head, but oddly shaped opened its third eye above the two eyes below. Fully awakened, its senses scanned the earth inside and out. Its blood from all the living creatures of the world flowed into Lavos's rationalizing mind frame. In this new form, it was able to channel its power four-fold from its earlier state.

"Finally..." the beast began to speak, piercing its menacing look into the souls of the two warriors. "After aeons of slumber, how great it feels being out of that burdening shell." Silencing itself for a moment, the standing creature focused its attention to Magus.

"Well, it's good to see you again. Persistent as always, how you never change, Janus." Lavos deeply declared.

"Nice to know you haven't forgotten me." Magus replied firmly, tensing his hand upon the doom scythe. "How about you release her, and I will be sure to grant you a quick death." the raging reaper demanded, hearing the foul beast snicker in return.

"Now now, you know I cannot do that. How ungrateful you have always been, but she is a part of immortality. I save your world from extinction, and even allowing her to live, but this the only token of gratitude I ever received from you."

"I don't have time for petty talk Lavos, I'll just force you to let her go." Magus's power tensed, as he slowly gave into his anger.

"Lavos huh? You still address me by that title, how amusing." Lavos gave out a menacing laugh, as Goku powered himself up to level two, also enraged by the site of Lavos.

"It doesn't matter what name you go by, you still won't get away with destroying this world, or anybody!" Goku shouted viciously.

"Crono..." the demon from below muttered out. "I cannot seem to get away from you can I? Well, how about we get this party started? Time for round two, let's see what you boys got for me."

Opening two strange ducts from its chest, the quadrupled power house vented, engulfing the area in flames. Sending out great winds, it shattered the largest of stones, and turned the rocky cliffs into fallen rubble. The two heroes braced themselves, for the second coming went into effect.


	12. Chapter 12: The Third Warrior

**This chapter was actually quite difficult to work on. I might come back from time to time to edit some things on here, but I think it is good enough to be posted. I am sure as you read this chapter, some of you are wonder why I picked this guy to be the third warrior, and the reason I chose him was because it would have been least expected. I would have picked Crono, but in my opinion, that was a bit too predictable. I did consider him for awhile, but I didn't really know how to put him in there and have any good ideas on it. If I disappointed anyone, I do apologize. But on a good note, I have considered an alternate ending with Crono involved a possibility in the future. If the demand gets big enough, I might have to consider it xD**

**But without further ado, enjoy!  
**

**-DM777-  
**

* * *

Chapter 12: The Arrival of the Third Warrior

A golden glow circled Lavos, similar to a super Saiyan's, which expelled shocks of energy all over the worldly fleshed beast. Feeling a strange sense of familiarity, an image from an enemy of the past entered into the thoughts of Goku. 'I even get that odd feeling about it, as if I have fought Lavos before.' Goku said in thought. 'Don't tell me it could be...'

"No time for daydreaming again!" Magus yelled, catching his attention to the battle at hand. "Now let's show this fool no remorse... Let's go!"

The two fighters charged at Lavos head on, casting into battle. In sync with one another, two tensed fists plowed straight for the beast. Holding firm on the offensive, Magus swiftly attacked the beast with his doom scythe. After attempting a second blow, the demon head-butted him followed by the man-sized clenched fist, which knocked Magus senseless smashing him into the ground below. Goku charged forward, taking his place. While seeming to have the upper hand at first, a tight grip from Lavos constricted the super Saiyan's legs, followed by the beast throwing him like a football, hurling him into a rough landing on top of the reaper. Buried beneath the dust of the earth, Lavos extended its arm, drawing forth great power into its hand to deliver a devastating titanic wave the size of a steep hill. Unleashing its deadly wave to the submerged warriors, a volcanic tower of fire and destruction erupted into the vastness of the sky. Victory seemed to turn in the beast's favor.

"After all these years, I thought you would be more of a challenge. You disappoint me Magus." As lavos spoke, "Kamehameha!" echoed through the explosion. Clearing away the dust, a pure wave of Goku's power collided with the green giant. Managing to hold its own from the blow, Magus suddenly appeared like a phantom, impaling it in the chest with his scythe. He hooked Lavos like a giant fish, lifting the monster above him. Using every ounce of strength he had, the latched monster got slammed viciously into the barren dirt below. After the vicious slam to the ground, he took back into the air, scattering several beams of darkness on a downward spiral that bombarded the wounded demon. Unable to see the results of his devastating slam, Magus gasped for air, recovering from his intense comeback.

"What a fool, my power has exceeded greatly since the last time I faced you." Magus huffed, catching his breath. Clearing away, Lavos laid against a shattered cliff. Covered in Its own blood, a gashing, impaled wound exposed itself, bleeding profusely down its battered body. Struggling to even move, the beast spoke again. "Well it seems I underestimated you two..." Lavos continued, "I commend you, and your friend Goku, but I should also give thanks to your friend Piccolo..." Pausing, the beast returned to its feet, the body grew tense as the open wounds closed in, just as if it were never touched.

"Humph, guess I had to expect this, you did steal all their powers," Magus said, slightly frustrated, but refusing to back down from this fight. "Alright Goku, lets show him are true power."

Transforming into level three, the great lion took his stand again, and the reaper of darkness shrouded himself with his own building magic.

"Damn, a couple of brutes," the beast commended them. "Determined to change your destiny, bring it on fools! And if you fail, I will offer you all a new home... a home called oblivion." Lavos laughed demonically, trying to provoke them to attack.

"Goku, do me a favor." Magus requested.

"Whatcha need Magus?" the golden warrior replied.

"Try to hold Lavos off for me, I was going to use this move on you at the tournament, but it would have been too big of a risk to attempt without harming anybody." Magus continued, preparing for his finishing move: The Dark Matter.

"Jeez that makes me feel honored." Goku sneered jokingly.

"It shouldn't take more than a few minutes... I just need a little time to create my finishing move." the wizard of dark matter said. "So make it happen, I have faith in you."

"No problem," Goku responded. "anything to save my world." Like a great leader of an army, leading into battle, the great golden lion took to the front lines again, standing face to face with the devil himself.

"Come at me Goku, be the first to taste eternal darkness." the tall brute simply taunted him.

Speaking in his ancient tongue, Magus delved deeply into his magic of shadow. Slowly building his power, he cleared all of his thoughts, except for his dear sister. "Schala, this one is for you. I will save your soul and bring you the peace you long for." he said in thought, making preparations for his finishing blow.

Evenly matched, the triple powered Saiyan held his own with the beast from the heavens. Throughout the open skies, domes of destruction plowed all over the evening atmosphere. "Is that all you got big guy?" the world's hero threw insults at Lavos. "You gotta do better than this if you're really the universal destroyer."

"Fool, I am invincible."Lavos shouted, plowing his enlarged fist into the wounded Goku, forcing him through stone and more rubble. The beast happened to notice a dark radiance nearby, which was the swelling power of Magus. It seemed his plan to secretly attack the beast, grew dim.

"So, he was nothing but a diversion. Too bad your plan failed you." Lavos laughed demonically.

"Dammit, I'm still not ready." Magus growled in frustration. "Goku... Do not fail me."

Emerging from the burial ground, red-hot in rage, Goku refused to give into defeat. At full strength he screamed out, "It's not over yet!"

Spearing Lavos, the super charged Saiyan rammed the beast into endless piles or large stone. Continuing his onslaught of offense, he allowed Magus the time he needed to complete his ultimate attack. Back and forth, Goku and the second phase Lavos endlessly exchanged blow after blow. Ready to unleash his greatest attack, Magus channeled all his energy into one spot; right at Lavos.

"Move away Goku!" he said, "if you wish to live... It's time." Making haste, Goku quickly avoided the target from his extremely powerful finisher. "This is for you Schala." Magus said passionately to himself.

In an instant, evening became nightfall. Forming a triangular shape, pure, raw dark energy contained itself within the void Magus created. Smothering the beast, a smaller, brighter triangular shape formed in the middle produced antimatter. Swallowing Lavos in its entirety, the dark matter imploded, then swelled rapidly, exploding as it demolished everything in sight. A few moments later, the dark matter drifted away, leaving behind a bottomless pit in the earth. Lavos was nowhere to be found, either destroyed or its in hiding from the two fighters. Magus nearly drained all of his magic power, rendering him powerless as he desperately gasped for his breath. Goku returned to inspect his partner in world saving, asking, "So did you get him?"

"Lavos cannot die. Not until I have freed Schala from its grasp." barely able to speak, he held on to his weapon the ground, feeling his weak body try to betray him.

"We could wish her back with the dragon balls if we do destroy it." Goku suggested.

"We are not from this realm. Your dragon could not grant such a wish." he said grimly. "Once I find a way to release her, then Lavos may perish. Remember, Schala's soul is in its possession."

"I get it now... That means we'll have to find a way to break her link, without killing her." Goku stated.

"Now you're thinking," the wizard formed a grin. "But how can we free her?"

Then the sound of dread entered into the realm of life, saying, "I... smell... ignorance."

Appearing from the empty void, Lavos gripped the reaper by the throat, choking the life out of him. "Even if you can stop me, Schala too will perish." Lavos made an obvious statement, maintaining its grip upon Magus. "And Goku, take another step, I will snap his head off, never to live again."

"So... this is my fate... I am to die an empty death... were all my efforts for nothing? Schala... forgive me."

Suddenly, the grip tightened around Magus's throat disappeared. Someone else entered into the field of combat, but who? Opening his eyes, another figure entered the battlefield while the beast, laid forced down on the ground in pain. At last, the third warrior arrived, just as Piccolo predicted. His height nearly eight feet tall, a red Mohawk atop his head, and his body protected by green and yellow body armor. Constructed by cybernetics, his skin shined in pure silver from the strongest titanium ever crafted by man. Enormous in size, his body was largely and strongly built as he appeared chiseled from stone. In fact, he was no human, but Goku knew him well, for he was a fighter from the Cell games ten years ago.

"Android Sixteen?" Goku said in surprise. "Is that you?"

"Goku, it is so good to see you again!" The Android said.

"But I remember cell destroying you, and we never saw you again." Goku said in denial.

"That I was, but the dragon also brought me back into the living world." Android Sixteen explained.

"That's great!" Goku shouted excitedly. "You've changed so much, I can tell you're a lot stronger, so who gave you all the upgrades?"

"When I sensed your power at the Cell games, and how strong your son became... I could tell you have far exceeded my power the day we fought Cell. That was when I too discovered that I was capable of achieving so much more." The Android explained. "Over the next several years, I traveled all over the world, seeking out the greatest minds who ever lived. Thanks to their ingenious talents, they helped me realize my vision. After so much reconstruction, I ascended to great heights, knowing that one day; the earth would call me to protect her and her life."

As soon as Sixteen finished his speech, Magus felt puzzled by the third warrior. Sensing something unusual about Android sixteen, he couldn't put his finger on it just yet, but there was a vague sense of familiarity. The reaper carefully observed him, just to notice who he is reminded of.

'He... must symbolize this world's interpretation of that robot from the future... how fascinating.' Magus said to himself. 'Perhaps he is the third fighter Piccolo spoke of.'

"It's great you're here Sixteen, we need all the help we can get." Goku said happily, disregarding the fact that Lavos was returning to its feet. Seeing the new fighter in the mix, the beast felt threatened and unsafe being out numbered three to one.

"Well now, it's three against one." Lavos spoke, showing no signs of concern in its tongue. "It looks the odds are in your favor after all."

"Why don't you show us your true embodiment, and let go of this front you hide behind." Magus spoke, confidently, as if he attempted to provoke the beast.

"Great... So you're telling me there's another form?" Goku sighed, sounding discouraged by the thought of a more formidable enemy. The beast gave out a maniacal laughter, which spread chills to the hearts of the three heroes.

"Fools, my real form is too radical to control. Reaching into this state will shatter every dimension. No realm of existence could sustain me!" the demon roared out.

"I care not... what extent your powers reach, or what its consequences are to this universe... we will destroy you, and we will do so by whatever means." the determined wizard said valiantly, taking a grip of his precious bloodied scythe. Catching the Android's attention, it seemed sixteen already knew who Magus was, and of all his origins.

"You are Magus correct...? You have spent your whole life trying to save your sister... I feel the pain in your heart beating strongly." The Android said calmly

"How do you know of me?" Magus asked, with a puzzled look on his face.

"That matters not," he replied. "Regardless of the outcome of this battle, time will revert itself. It will be as if this never happened. Whether we will keep our memories, is a mystery in itself." Once he finished addressing his attention to Magus, he began to tell Goku a secret of the enemy, Lavos. "Goku, beware of Lavos, for an enemy of old dwells deep inside him. This old foe will expose himself upon the transformation."

"..." was all that came from Magus.

"Wow... It just gets crazier and crazier, what else could happen?" Goku scratched his head, confused by his words.

"Dr. Gero knew very well of Lavos..." the machine warrior exclaimed. "It is even believed that he expected this day to arrive."

"What! No way! So Gero knew about all of this?" Goku said, being overly dramatic about the surprise. "Then, there is no telling what lies in store for us now."

"Your reaction... is so predictable." the irritated reaper had to look away for a moment in shame, just to turn back and face the other two. "But when it comes to Lavos, anything is possible. Rule nothing out."

"So Robo, or should I say Prometheus. You know of my little secret. Do not worry, because once I enter into my real form, I will answer everything." Lavos announced.

Shrouding itself in a bizarre protective field, the transformation was under way. Darkness took over the skies, and violent storms plagued the earth as a twisted vortex surrounded Lavos. Violently, the spinning vortex hurled into the heavens, and beyond earth into space, affecting every living world in the Galaxy. Greatly, its power expanded, cracking the skies above, like glass about to shatter. Throughout the stars in outer space, the universal existence distorted, slowly fading in out and view. Struggling to sustain itself, it was as if the universe cried out in agony from the dimensional shattering power. The Paradox began, gradually devouring time, dreams, and all that exist.

"Its power..." Goku paused, holding on to his life, "will destroy everything, if we don't find a way to stop this."

What secret is Lavos hiding? and what peril will truly lead for our heroes. Now that Android Sixteen has returned to aid the fight, will it be enough to stop the universal destruction? find out next time, on Project Magus.


	13. Chapter 13: The Universal Paradox

**Ladies and Gentlemen, the moment you have been waiting for, the end of the final battle. I managed to get all of this done sooner than I thought. Once again, thanks for reading and for all the support. And before you ask, this isn't officially the end of the story. I'll have a post chapter uploaded ASAP, still got a lot of ironing out to do before that happens. Anyways, enjoy the greatest battle anyone will ever face, and the greatest villain of all time. **

**DM777  
**

* * *

Chapter 13: The Universal Paradox

The Universe is now in great peril, for the final transformation of the parasite of life begins. Thankfully, Piccolo's prediction of the third warrior came true, and Android Sixteen answered the call. But will his new arsenal of power be enough to help out Magus and Goku against the all and powerful Lavos? A decade ago on this day, two great battles in two realities clashed for the struggle of the universe. Since both worlds became intertwined, what secrets could Lavos be hiding? Wait no longer, this time on Project Magus, the Grand Finale is at hand.

"Behold, the Universal Paradox," Magus announced gravely." The true power which laid dormant for so long. If not stopped, then everything as you know it, will never come to exist." Showing no fear, the caped fighter stood firm facing the new-found demon head on.

"Such power should never be allowed to exist." Android Sixteen stated strongly, staying close by the reaper's side.

"No matter what happens, we will never give up." Goku held still, fully focused and showing no fear.

Completed in its transformation, Lavos revealed itself to the three warriors who strive to defeat it. Now only slightly broader in height than Magus, the enemy decided a more compact, human like size, compared to its larger and sluggish state. Its face, shown itself pure white like a ghost, and eyes of blood which could strip a man of his soul in a blink of an eye; also, there were horns like that of a bulls atop its head. Covered in green and brown, black spots resembling a leopard's scattered all over its body; Lavos revealed a striking resemblance to an enemy of the past, trembling the heart of Goku's. Lavos's final transformation obviously resembled the diabolical creation, Cell. The final formed creature stood tall in front of Magus and his friends, as this entity examined itself, feeling his ultimate form, and the greatness of achieving perfection.

'No way, he looks just like Cell now,' Goku said in thought. 'I can't believe it...'

Lavos grinned demonically at the three souls who dare to oppose It.

"You seem uneasy Goku, as if you have seen a ghost," the uncanny beast snickered at him. "Do not fret, I will make everything clear to you before you face your demise." Lavos laughed wickedly before it explained its origins, and the purpose all his desire to destroy all life.

"Though I have no recollection of where I originated... It was as if the gods themselves sent me to this world aeons ago. I gathered all the knowledge, the energy, and their powers... This all happened in my deep slumber. I could taste the blood of humanity, and the decaying of their corpses. Each of them feasted upon each others flesh for their own selfish ambitions. All the emotions, thoughts and dreams... I've seen and felt it all. All the anger, greed, and hatred, I watched them take the life of their own kind. They even pollute their own land with their useless toys. Such a world cannot be allowed to exist any longer."

Staring deeply into the Magus's eyes, the entity explained another tale from time before. "Your mother believed I was a god. After your father perished, I granted her a glimpse of my vast power, allowing her to create the great kingdom crafted upon my image: The Kingdom which transformed into Zeal."

Magus said nothing, shutting his eyes away from the torturous entity. "But in exchange, she became a part of me, a mindless animal lusting for immortality. She created a false paradise, brainwashing all of her people. I exposed all of her selfish desires, and I sensed the same in everyone who walked the earth, just savage creatures who cared for nothing but themselves. How selfish these humans truly are. Despite granting them rule over the earth by bringing the Reptites to extinction, they betray their own kind, trying to take advantage of my power. So explain to me this..." Lavos paused, "why should I allow this universe to continue when they fill their hearts with such selfishness and hatred?"

"Not all people are evil Lavos," the golden lion, Goku addressed calmly. "Sure some make mistakes, but they take account for their wrongs. But remember, there are those who cry out for peace. You must forgive them, for they do not know any better." Lavos expressed no interest of consideration from Goku's testimony.

"So, I should forgive those who feed on disregard?" Lavos questioned the hero's reasoning. "Eventually, they will destroy themselves and all those around them. This senseless life cannot continue."

"That doesn't give you the right kill everyone. There's still hope for these people, so I won't let you wipe this universe out!" The glowing haired fighter valiantly declared. "There is still good out there, you just need to seek it out."

"Oh, do not be so concerned, I have a place for these 'good' people you speak of. They will become a part of a new home that I will create for them." Turning its attention to Magus, Lavos continued its endless tale.

"Janus, your dear sister was an exception. Her heart is pure as the light of the sun, and so full of kindness and love. That is why I spared her life, and her soul, a part of mine... she will live on for eternity."

Anger drew into Magus, and he simply said, "Schala would rather die, than spend forever as a leech to some sick monstrosity like you. How I've longed to destroy you. May this be my day!"

"I spare her life, and you still wish for my death... Forgive me, did I get under your skin little boy?" Lavos laughed wickedly. "How about you reunite with her by becoming a part of me? Spend forever with her as I create a new world; a world without hate, despair and selfish thoughts."

"Go to hell," The determined wizard cursed the demon." As long as I have my soul, I shall follow you until you exist no longer. No matter the distance or where you hide, you won't escape me."

Lavos laughed again, "just what I expected from you. When you and Crono tried to stop me ten years ago, you believed you earned the victory, and in fact you did succeed. You wiped me from that world. But only a small fragment of my remains survived, transporting me to a different reality. Once I regenerated, I plotted a course for earth here, taking my deep slumber underneath its land. Again, I tasted the blood, and the selfish thoughts and desires. These mindless creatures you call humans sicken me. When you entered into this world Goku, I could feel your power evolving along with all of your friends. I absorbed your memories and strengths into my being. Indeed the vast energy of the Saiyans seemed limitless, and the thirst for battle easily fueled mine. I even gathered the knowledge of the androids, Freeza, and the great mind of Dr. Gero. Majin Buu like myself, possessed such a power of size to fluctuate dimensions. But one creature in particular, the one called Cell, exactly ten years from now achieved his form of perfection. He mirrored all of your moves from your cells that got transfered into his genetic creation. He was such a fascinating creature. Your son Gohan killed him, but since all it takes is one cell to reform his body, that one cell escaped by entering into the depths of the earth. It felt my radiance, and this small cell merged within me, multiplying into my embodiment. We became one Goku."

"So I was right... I knew that was you Cell." Goku said, remembering the young Super Saiyan who shattered Cell into pieces.

"Thus cheating death its greatest prize, but I am neither Cell nor Lavos. I am the devourer of dreams. I am the devourer of time..." Cell/Lavos declared. "But you may address me as Super Cell, reborn, reformed. Dr. Gero knew all about Lavos, in fact, he developed an obsession over it. So it turns out, Gero modeled Cell based upon the concept of what you call the monster who plummeted from the skies. He and I shared the same views of this existence, and we both agree that the time is coming to cleanse this universe of the corrupted filth."

Remaining calm, Magus simply knew what his purpose in this story of uncertain events, and that was to end Super Cell's life.

"I do not care what you call yourself, or what form you take now... All I wish is to end this silly game you created, and free her from your grasp." Magus said, diligently waiting for the time to strike.

"It is a futile effort, but you three are more than welcomed to try." Super Cell taunted them. "First I'll destroy you, then your comrades, and then this worthless planet along with all its life. But before I do, I want you to remember something..." The Paradox stretched and flexed both his arms, tensing and building with power as he showed a menacing look on his face.

"I WILL LIVE FOREVER! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" his laughs only irritated the reaper even further.

"You... sicken me. I will see to it you never live again after this!" Magus yelled out strongly.

"Where there is evil, there is good, and I will protect this world I love by whatever means." Android Sixteen bravely stated, standing his ground beside Magus.

"We will find a way to overcome this... Giving up is not an option." Goku hollered, standing along the other side, right next to Magus.

"Very well... May the fall of the universe begin." Super Cell menacingly said, unleashing his inter-dimensional powers. No longer could the universe sustain the twin souls of the demon's endless array of power. Finishing his paradox, everything surrounding Magus, Goku, and Android sixteen shattered like broken glass. Fluctuating lights of distortion reigned over their viewing eyes.

"Cell has created an inter-dimensional paradox." The Android determined.

"So we are shifting through time and space," Magus said. "There is no turning back now."

In the background, beyond the waves of distortion, images of distant locations, and other worlds vaguely showed itself. Fading in and out, everyone traveled helplessly through different universes and time frames. Not knowing where they will go next, time is most certainly of the essence.

"No longer, do I have control of this... What you call life, is collapsing before you now. Gentlemen, come at me!" Super Cell cried out, preparing for battle, as dark, demonic wings spread wide from his back. "At least fade away knowing that you gave it your all."

"Let's do this guys!" Goku shouted. "Oh Magus, take this." He tossed Magus a mysterious bean, catching it quickly. "Eat it, it will heal you."

"How can one bean heal my wounds...? Well if you insist." the puzzled reaper glanced at it, then gulped down the simple sized bean. After eating, all his powers returned. Refueled, Magus was ready to put forth his effort into changing the tide of the storm.

"There is no looking back! It is time to end this!" Magus cried out, leading Goku and Sixteen into the great battle.

They charged valiantly towards Cell. All three fighters, fully powered, attacked him with all of their strength. The trio Delivered intense punches, kicks, and blows to Super Cell. Magus even unleashed another Dark Matter attack, smothering Super Cell in a storm of darkness. As the matter scrambled, seeming like Cell could not be seen, the mighty lion powered himself up one last time. He engulfed himself in a blazing glory, every bit as hot and bright as the sun. Goku hurled himself like a giant fireball on a collision course with the darkened triangle. Forming into a flaming dragon, he collided with Super Cell. It was Goku's finishing attack: The Dragon fist. Even Android Sixteen set forth his finishing move. In addition to many upgrades in his journey of achieving power, he possessed nuclear energy into his titanium body. Merging this along with his already inhuman robotic strength, he also dashed into the infernal darkness that smothered the Great Demon. Quickly, his attack collided into Super Cell, delivering two great blows into him. Android Sixteen's finishing move: The Atomic Fists. Despite giving their all, the indescribable strikes were futile. Super Cell felt nothing from their combined power as he laughed mercilessly at their attempt to stop him. Cell quickly hurled them to their knees, making easy sport of them all.

"You cannot harm immortality," Cell declared. "Pure power cannot destroy me, nor can it break Schala free."

"NO!" Magus yelled out, struggling to his feet, "I will not give up... Schala, I must save you."

Suddenly, someone else appeared into the falling realm of existence. It was Schala, who made herself visible to the eyes of everyone. She stood in front of Super Cell, remaining linked to the chain Lavos made to her soul. When Magus laid his eyes on her, he heard her soft, gentle words; the words that he did not want to hear.

"Janus... Thank you so much for all you have done. Seeing you again, brought happiness in my heart," she said peacefully. "But you already know that power alone will not sever the link between Lavos and I."

"No Schala!" Janus cried from his heart. "I made an oath to save you, and if it takes an eternity, I will keep going!"

Hearing his words, Schala sighs deeply. "Janus, if you wish to destroy Lavos then... then you will have to destroy me." She lowered her head, speaking with a tone of sadness.

"No! I can't do that!" Magus lowered himself to one knee, with a river of blood flooding down his face. "Not to my dear sister... I love you too much; to ever even think about inflicting harm to you!"

"Then you can kiss Schala, and your precious life goodbye then!" Super Cell said, laughing wickedly.

"Janus, baby brother... I will love you always, but please, live. Just let go of your selfishness, protect the life that means so much to me," Schala said peacefully, forming a small smile. "As long as I know that you will live on, then I will forever be at peace."

Magus lowered his head, pondering deeply, conflicted by his heart, he tried to figure out which path he must take from here.

"Magus," Goku said, placing his hand on his shoulder. "Schala only wants what's best for you, she loves life, and she most certainly loves you. She would sacrifice herself for everything. Please, don't let her suffer any longer."

"I agree with Goku, Magus." Android Sixteen placed his hand on the other shoulder of the reaper, nodding his head in agreement.

"I know how much she means to you, I can feel your love for her," the android continued. "But she has suffered for too long. Grant her the peace she longs for. Do not let her spend another moment in misery."

Taking a deep breath, he got back to his feet, looking straight into his sister's soul. "Schala... if that's what you wish, then so be it." he said reluctantly.

"Choose your path Janus," Super Cell declared, as if he was testing Magus this whole time. "The card is now on your table. Now is the time to decide the fate of the universe, which road will you take? Will you continue to wallow in your selfishness, or will you make the greatest sacrifice to save it all?"

'Wait a minute?' Magus became confused by Cell's words. 'Why is he saying that? Does he desire his own destruction? Or is this all a test? I... don't know what to do, and none of this makes sense to me. Brother, I could use your help now.'

Suddenly the sound of Piccolo flowed into Magus's mind, and he said, "Magus, Brother... remember, that no matter how impossible your obstacle may seem, and no matter what sacrifice you have to make... Do not forget to have faith and believe that whatever happens, everything will always work out for the better... remember to follow your heart, and all things will work out in the end. You will save Schala, have faith in your destiny."

After hearing those words, Magus, extending his arm, reached out towards Schala along with Goku and Android Sixteen doing the same. Closing his eyes, Magus silently chanted a prayer, hoping that someone or something will listen.

"To whatever god who exists... who is able to listen... all I ask is this... whether it is in this life or the next... may Schala find peace, and may we be reunited to spend the rest of days away from harm."

Combining their remaining power, the three fighters sent a triple energy attack: The Trinity Wave, to Schala and Super Cell (Lavos).

"Janus, live in peace, for I will always love you, my little brother."

Once the wave made contact, Super Cell grinned, saying, "Choose your path wisely, Janus."

A blinding flash took over the distorted realm, only to convert everything in absolute darkness. It seemed they defeated Lavos again, as the existence slowly faded away into a distant memory.

"Janus... my little brother, never will I forget you." Schala gently echoed through the fallen realm of time.

So, Magus had to make the most difficult choice he has ever made. Why Lavos allowed him to make that decision, will forever be a mystery. Did our heroes return to life, or did the universe come to an end? All this and more, will be answered on the postlude, on Project Magus.


	14. Chapter 14: Back to The End of Time

**Well folks, it has been a long run working on this, but all things have to come to an end someday. This the concluding chapter to my most ambitious project yet. I want to thank everyone deeply for all the support you have given me. I have gotten a lot of good feedback on this. It is very encouraging to hear that as well. Once I get some more free time on my hands, I may come back and review each chapter to improve the overall quality. I know I am far from being a pro writer, and I am not a grammar Nazi neither. Anyways, I believe every story should have a happy ending, and I thought mine deserved that for sure. If you played Chrono Trigger DS and played the special ending, if you were like me, I was quite disappointed in it. It felt a little rushed just to shut the fans up. And while Chrono Cross was a brilliant game, I did not really like how it tied in with CT. The ending left me with more questions than answers, but that is just my view on it. Once again thanks for the support. Tell your friends about this if you think they'll be interested. Please keep leaving comments, again, good or bad, it does not matter to me! **

**DM777  
**

* * *

Chapter 14: Awakening at the End of Time

Opening his eyes, Magus saw himself in a dim-lit room, laying upon a small bed. Dazed and confused, he tried to recollect all this thoughts, recalling the journey into the other world and the battle with the second coming. Observing the small bedroom, dark wood walls and flooring surrounded him. He discovered that he made a return to the end of time. "I guess I'm back at the end of time," he said to himself. "But what am I doing here? Was all of that, just a dream?"

"Dreams and reality both reflect one another, which is for you to decide on your own terms." sounded the voice of an elderly man, standing at the room's entrance of guests.

"Gaspar." Magus muttered.

"Good to see you awake," The old man smiled innocently, "You've been in slumber for a while now; I didn't think you would ever see the light of day."

"So... what happened to Lavos?" the confused reaper asked, stepping out the bed, feeling refreshed from his long rest.

"Well, after you guys finished off Super Cell..." the elderly man said, leading Magus back into the alley way or the end of time, "he inverted into a small fragment of Lavos, returning to your world. The small remnants of Lavos became the Time Devour. In the year 1020 AD, a new team of heroes led by a young man named Serge finished the devourer of time once and for all. In fact, it seemed as if Lavos wanted to perish."

"I noticed that, why do you think Lavos would want that?" Magus asked, still wondering.

"That I cannot say for sure. That in itself, is a mystery that may never be solved." the man of elderly said.

"Hmph, well perhaps Lavos was testing all of us, to see if we truly cared about life... but enough of that. So what about Schala, does she still live?" the awakened wizard became anxious to know of her whereabouts.

"After your battle, she cloned herself, splitting her soul into two. Then the clone released a part of her soul into a body of another. Her name is Kid; both she and Serge put an end to the Time Devourer. Just as I said, Lavos is no more." the time watcher explained.

"So did she ever find peace?" Magus continued to question him.

"Yes... And no." he replied bluntly.

"Explain yourself." Magus demanded.

"While the reincarnated Schala is at peace..." Gaspar paused, "the Schala, whom is your sister... well her soul went adrift, traveling aimlessly through different dimensions."

"Hmph, so where is she now?" Magus questioned him.

"Your sister's spirit remains trapped in the deep, dark depths of the underworld; the world of the Demons. Souls who remain lost for too long ultimately wind up there." Gaspar looked away, taking a few steps around the center of the end of time.

"So there is hope after all, thank you old friend," Magus expressed his appreciation. "I shall venture down there. What a fitting world to wind up into."

"Magus, there was once a king who ruled the demon world. He continued to rule the underworld, but an interstellar wizard took possession of him. Afterward, the dark kingdom went into chaos until his son, Demordakai took over the throne. Beware, I do not recommend traveling there." the old man stated grimly, while Magus simply laughed.

"Where there is a will, there is a way," he said confidently. "I vowed to save her, and peace I shall bring to her."

"As you wish..." snapping his fingers, a portal formed on the other side of the alley way, "the gate to the underworld is open, best of luck to you Magus."

Slowly walking to the dimensional gate, he heard the deep rumble which he remembered in the mountains.

"And where do you think you're going?" asked that deep sound.

Turning around to look, Magus saw an old friend who guided him in the other world. The Guardian of The Mountains arrived, as if from no where, ready to battle alongside Magus on his next journey to the great beyond.

"Piccolo... I go alone from here." Magus said. "I wish for no one, to come with me."

"I believe it is best I come with you." the comrade suggested.

"Thanks for your offer, but this is my journey," Magus insisted. "I walk alone."

"You and I are like brothers Magus. We have to look after each other. Besides, you will need somebody to aid you on this journey. I will come along whether you try to stop me or not. Trust me, once you enter, you will wish I was there by your side."

"Hmph, very well. I won't stop you, but you must understand that you may never return to your world again." the wizard stated grimly.

"That concerns me not. If there's a way to leave, then there is a way to return." the Namek said, supporting his theory. "It will be as if I never left my world if I am to return."

"Then let's be on our way then." Magus declared, ready to depart.

"Lead the way my friend." Piccolo uttered. Stepping into the portal, the brotherhood departed into the underworld, ready for uncertainty and to save the restless soul of his missing sister: Schala.

Drifting through the tunnel, they pushed forward, not looking back, embarking on a new journey. Once the tunnel ended, Magus opened his eyes, but his eyes saw nothing but an empty void of darkness.

"So this is the abyss," he said to himself. "Quite lacking when it comes to scenery, I cannot see a thing, and Piccolo is nowhere in sight." Despite all his efforts to focus, he could not sense Piccolo's presence anywhere.

"Hmph, perhaps we got separated when we arrived." Trying to refocus his eyes, the view of the abyss slowly came into view. Standing in a barren dirt path, he realized that the gate sent him into a thick, darkened wood. The sky dimly lit in the blood of red, and scenery remained the same during the night or the day. In this world, time does not follow. Watching all around, trees of a purple color hanged low with sharp, flesh piercing vines to inflict wounds upon the careless travelers. Strange liquids dripped from the vines, burning the ground beneath.

"Quite a pleasant world this is... certainly would be fitting for my castle of the mystics." he continued to speak to himself, beginning to hear the faint sound of a crying child. "Who could that be? Perhaps a restless soul, and I can hear it coming closer."

Walking helplessly down a path, someone who appeared as a young child cried in fear. Once the child became visible, the soul of the lost boy wore a slightly torn purple robe. His hair matching the color of Magus, tears poured down his eyes, and the reaper reacted shockingly to the strange boy. "That's me? When I was just a child... I don't understand." Magus grew puzzled. "Something is not right here."

"I'm scared, and lost... It took my sister away! She's gone and I will never see her again!" Janus cried out in tears. "Help me get out of here so I can find her! Please!" Approaching the little boy, they gazed into each others eyes, as Magus calmly smiled.

"Do not worry little one," the reaper reached out to comfort him. "Together, we will find your sister, let us be on our way."

Embarking on the adventure, Magus and his past self, Janus, walked the narrow road, uncertain to where it will lead them.

* * *

The Journey that Piccolo and Magus underwent was perilous. Eventually, the Namek returned to his home world, as if he never left, never to share his tale of the brotherhood with anybody, or the journey into the underworld. In fact, it seemed like not a soul recalled the events of Super Cell except for Piccolo. Standing upon the grassy cliff beside the fall of waters, beautiful scenery embraced him in his lush home of the mountains. Recollecting the memories of the dark caped warrior, he could never forget the one who forever searched for his long-lost sister. To this day, the cataclysmic event which took place remained a secret.

"What a peaceful day this is," Piccolo said to himself, breathing in deeply the fresh, clean air of his oasis. "But never will I forget the great disaster that could have been."

Gazing into the scenery, Piccolo saw a glimpse of two figures in the distance. There stood a man with long blue hair, a dark cape dancing with the wind behind him. Accompanying him, is a woman of beauty and kindness with dark blue hair flowing from behind, and wearing her clothing of the fallen kingdom.

"Magus, you did it my friend, may you both find peace for the rest of your days." the Namek said peacefully.

"So Schala, is this that you wished for?" Janus asked.

Standing alongside the dark caper, she responded with, "yes Janus, though Zeal may never return, all I wish is to remain at peace in this world."

"Til the end of days my dear sister." he assured her. "I take this oath, that no harm may ever come to you again." Choosing a new home, Magus and Schala spent the rest of their days in the calm lands of the mountains in peace. Never to have any harm come to them again, as only Piccolo knew of their return.

"So Janus," she asked.

"Yes Schala," he replied.

"What will happen when the world faces danger again?" she asked.

"If that day ever comes... when the world calls for him, he will come like a great lion to defend this world from any opposing force that stands in his way." Magus stated. "Do not worry; no harm will ever come to you again. Goku, forever watches this world, and I will also be there to fight with him, if fate calls for that."

After Piccolo saw the return of Magus and Schala, he approached them, right next to the gentle waterfall in a small open field.

"Good to see you again brother." Magus placed his hand on Piccolo's shoulder. "We have chosen to remain here, if you do not mind."

The Guardian of The Mountains formed a grin, saying, "you should know by now, that the land of the mountains is this world's interpretation of the once great kingdom of Zeal. This is you and your sister's home, just as it is mine."

Many years have passed since the great paradox. Everybody returned to their lives of prosperity. While Goku left the earth with the eternal dragon awhile later, he forever keeps his eyes over the great earth. Magus knows well that he will be there with him to protect the world and the sister he forever loves. As for Android Sixteen, he found a place somewhere deep the forests, playing his role of watching over the nature and wildlife he finds forever precious. He too will be ready, for the greatest team to defend the earth will be there if evil ever dares to oppose the innocent. Living quietly in the land of the mountains, secluded from the people of the earth, the brother and sister finally found what they longed for. After enduring these many years of restless suffering, peace reached out to them, at last.

* * *

**I'm pretty sure you guys are going to wonder what happened in the underworld with Magus and Piccolo. I would have included that in here, but as of now I am still working on ideas, but I plan on writing a side story to this fan fic, which explains what happened in the demon world, and how Magus saved Schala from there. Please be patient with me on this, but once I get that started I will keep you posted on the details. **

**Sincerely...  
**

**DarkMatter777  
**


	15. Tale of the Abyss Part1

Project Magus: Tale of the Abyss

_Long time no see folks!_

_Well, I'm taking a big gamble on this one, I'm sorry it took me so long to get this up and running. Work had me so busy I just didn't have time to think. But anywho, this would be the side story Ive spent so long working on. I actually didn't know for certain how it would turn out, so I'm going to keep my fingers crossed. And of course I'll be sure to check back in case I missed any errors, which I know I'm guilty of doing all the time. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this as much as I have. It's been a challenging project, and in case you didn't know, this story takes place during chapter 14, so without further ado, enjoy part 1, where Magus begins his quest in the world of the demons._

_Btw please leave some feedback, I don't care if it's good or bad :) _

_-Darkmatter777-_

Part 1: Into the Abyss.

This tale began at the end of time after the epic battle against the almighty Super Cell. Magus, also known as Janus, along with Goku and Android Sixteen gave their all against him, but they were unable to even lay a hand against the invincible paradox, which left Janus no choice but to sacrifice Schala to destroy him. Then all went to darkness, but his journey wasn't going to end just yet. When he awakened at the end of time, Gaspar explained that only Lavos's fragment remained, and a new hero arose to stand against it in the year 1020 AD. Serge, with Kid by his side, finished off the Time Devourer once for all. While all hope for Janus saving his sister seemed lost, the old man gave the mage a glimpse of encouragement. He would learn that Schala cloned herself somehow during her imprisonment with the Devourer of Time, and she lived on as Kid. However, the Schala whom he forever searched for; her soul drifted through dimensions, where she ultimately entered into the Demon Plane, a dimension for souls that were either slain by the kind with demon blood or those who drifted through space and time for too long. This left the reaper with no choice, but to venture into this terrible world, with no certainty of ever returning. In the squared alley at time's end, the elderly man held tightly to his wooden cane, with both hands never letting go. Opening the gate to this darkened realm for Magus to journey to, he approached the dark caped reaper slowly, uttering out these words from his rasping tone of voice.

"The world of the demons is a place of absolute horror and despair. Survival and your return is not guaranteed." He continued to gaze sharply into Magus's eyes of blood. "Even if you manage to find Schala, the Demon Plane may become your permanent home."

Forming a confident grin, the reaper began to reply. "I'm no longer that blinded fool who wanted vengeance. The other world opened my mind, and gave me strength and endurance beyond measure. Nothing, and no one can stop me from fulfilling my purpose." Magus continued, facing the glowing gate to the realm of demons. "Until I breathe my last, I can't give up until she is free from all of suffering." After the wizard of shadow spoke, he took a couple of steps on the dark, cracked, wooden floor, while his cape brushed gently against the ground. Before he entered into the inter-dimensional portal, the rasping sound of the old man shouted out.

"Hey!"

That yell caused the reaper to quickly turn a one-eighty, which then, he lightly chuckled at Gaspar's typical yell. Anytime the old man wanted someone's attention, he made sure everyone stopped what they were doing to listen. Often times, travelers would regret ignoring his important call. Since he was once the Guru of Time, everyone learned to listen well from the wise one about all the events through space and time.

"What else you do need to say old man?" Magus asked calmly.

"If you decide to take this journey, I suggest you don't go on your own." Gaspar suggested, concerned for the once prince of the fallen kingdom.

"I wish not, for any distractions. It's my destiny to free her on my own terms." the confident wizard exclaimed. Turning his back a second time, he treaded nearer to the glowing portal that he could hear cry out for him to enter. Right before he crossed over through the light, Magus suddenly sensed someone's presence, and a familiar aura enveloped and rumbled through the old timber floors and surroundings. Stopping the reaper in his tracks, the reverberation formed together into a voice, which spoke clearly to him.

"And where do you think you're going?" that deep rumble asked Magus.

Quickly, he recognized that sound, turning around yet again, making eye contact with his spiritual brother, The Guardian of the Mountains. Piccolo appeared before him and the old man.

"Piccolo… I go alone from here. This is my journey, and I wish that nobody interferes." Magus said stubbornly.

The Guardian laughed quietly, insisting that he joined him in this adventure. "Magus, remember that you and I are brothers, one in the same," he stated respectfully. "This time I'm coming with you."

"The path I've chosen leads to uncertainty. I wouldn't wish for anyone else to endure such peril…" the reaper paused, continuing his steady gaze upon Piccolo. "Not even myself, let alone a brother, to carry the burden I bear."

Despite the determined wizard insisting that he ventured on his own without distractions, the namekian warrior remained still. "I will follow you regardless. It is our fate to take on this challenge together," Piccolo stated. "Once you enter, you'll regret not having me by your side."

Even though the dark caper's mind and spirit changed drastically in the other world, his stubborn pride of independence never changed. Considering for a moment, the wizard of ponder reluctantly agreed to accept the company of his brother.

"So now you want to join me... hmph, very well… I won't stop you. Just know that you may not ever return to your home world." Magus grimly stated.

The man of the mountains formed a confident grin, saying, "We'll find a way back, don't worry."

"Then what are we waiting for?" The wizard asked in a dry tone, no longer wishing to wait.

"Lead the way… brother." The guardian said bluntly.

"May you two prevail; I wish nothing but the best, Magus and Piccolo." The old man spoke respectfully.

Before they walked into the gate of the abyss, the dark caped reaper glanced back at the old man one last time, saying, "Just call me Janus, Gaspar. Perhaps you were right after all; my heart does beat the same. Goodbye old friend."

After saying their farewells, the brotherhood finally pushed through the doorway, followed by Piccolo who nodded respectfully to the man of elderly. Embarking on a new adventure, they ventured through the scenic trip of the tunnel before the door of Hades opened before them. Eventually the scene of the abyss revealed itself to Magus and Piccolo, and they arrived into the Plane of the Demons. Straining his eyes, the reaper made all his efforts to see, but pitch blackness covered everything, and darkness surrounded him.

"What a pain, I can't see a thing. Sure is quite lacking when it comes to viewing eyes. Piccolo, can you see anything?" But he heard no response from him. "How unfortunate, I suppose we got separated on arrival." Magus uttered to himself, unable to find his brother's presence.

While he couldn't focus his eyes to see, a few moments seemed to pass, and the dark wizard's sight gradually grasped the world around him. He stood upon a barren dirt path, surrounded by thickened trees of a purple color, with flesh piercing vines that hung low near the dirt. Careless souls and travelers would often suffer inflicting wounds from these hanging vines, which some nearly brushed against the ground. Also, strange liquids dripped from the trees and down the thorns, hitting the ground below, scorching the dirt with clouds of smoke and steam. If the ooze touched any man, it devoured their flesh and bones alive. Gazing into the vague sky's appearance above the deep forest, it took on a marooned color, almost black as night, never-changing from dark to light. In this world, time refused to follow. For an eternity, the scenery remained unchanged.

"So this is the world of the demons. Quite a fitting place for my army of mystics, but it's a pity I left them all behind. As drab as this land looks, I'm quite drawn here as well." He continued to utter out loud. Magus resumed his observation of the dirt pathway bordered by the dark woods. Treading slowly down the road, it felt like he ventured for miles before he suddenly heard a faint cry in the distance coming from behind him. 'That sound, perhaps it's a lost soul. But I hear it coming closer,' he halted instantly. 'Wonder who it is?.' He stopped in his tracks, keeping his ears open. 'I better stay alert here.'

Listening to the cry, it came together, sounding like a child who sobbed in fear. 'That… is a child I hear crying. Such a shame someone got lost in a place like this, so there's no telling what brought the kid here.' He continued to ponder, as a little boy became visible to the living eye. What Magus saw, appeared as a child, who wore a slightly torn robe, and ocean blue hair covered above his head. The juvenile's face shown himself blushing, completely red, as tears poured down his face like a rain storm. Confused by the child's appearance, he felt a grip in his gut, as if his instincts warned him of danger, but after a brief glance, he knew exactly about the boy's true identity. It was Janus, the weak and frail child of the once thriving kingdom in the heavens.

'That's… me, from when i was a kid. What's going on here? Something isn't right about all this. What brings my past self here?' he asked in thought, questioning his sanity more by the moment. 'Is he... an illusion?'

While the kid's cries seemed never-ending, he finally calmed himself enough to speak to Magus. "Help me, I'm scared and lost, they took my sister away. Somebody help me find her." Janus cried in desperation. After the reaper came to his senses, he approached his youthful self, gazing into each other's eyes.

"Don't worry little one," the wizard spoke gently, placing his hand upon the child's head, trying to comfort him. "Together we'll find your missing sister. Let's be on our way."

The fearful cries subsided, and the frail boy ended his trembling of fear. "Oh… okay," young Janus stuttered out nervously. Magus and his young counterpart Janus, Journeyed together down the narrow road, uncertain of where the path led them. Taking one step at a time, the long road seemed endless as they roamed aimlessly. Lost in thought, Magus remained puzzled of younger self.

'I don't understand why he's here. Does that mean history has changed? Or is this a trap… how time has become so convoluted. It's best I stay cautioned, this is the abyss after all.' He uttered in thought about the bizarre world he was in.

Silence took place between the two, until the reaper thought it was time to speak. He felt it best, to question his younger self. "So… how long have you been down here?" he asked, curious to what Janus would say.

"I… don't know. My sister and I suddenly appeared here, then some scary monsters kidnapped her, and then they left me all alone!" Janus answered, still in fear.

"I see…" the dark caper spoke, then went into ponder. 'Something about him still isn't right, but I shall take his word for now.'

Continuing their stroll down the dirt path, the woods of the lost opened their doors. In the distance, the scenery remained the same, as the skies of a hazy marooned color watched over the realm. Bones and skulls piled by the millions covered the lifeless fields where no grass could grow. Further up north and west, the view of lifelessness had no end. The Demon World's size and scope was endless. No solid city or civilization existed, just souls that were lost and scattered throughout the gigantic void of the abyss. Beings who faded in and out of view roamed aimlessly, ghosts who forever stay restless lurked this existence. Truly, the world of death lived up to its name, being lifeless and lacking of an organized culture. What was beyond the woods of the lost souls and the endless planes of death? Nobody knew, but countless beings suffered horrible fates as they got sent here against their will. The past and future self stood alone in the drab world. Facing towards the east, a blazing volcano shot flames of burning fire into the darkened skies. Molten lava surged, and boiled relentlessly, spinning clockwise around the great volcano. It was a lake of fire, untamed and forever boiling in horrid heat. While the reaper carefully observed this spewing mountain, he realized that this was no volcano.

'That's a fortress of some kind…' the reaper said in thought. 'Perhaps Schala's in there somewhere.'

"T… that's the castle those monsters said they're taking her too." Young Janus explained, pointing his shaking finger towards the colossal fortress of the demons.

Without a moment to lose, Magus replied by saying, "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Anxious to reach the infernal tower, he took the boy's hand, fixing to take off into the devil's fortress. Before they leaped into the air, they soon heard what sounded like twisted tongues and laughter in the trail of the lost, as the forest's bushes shook and brushed against each other. A moment later, vague shadows burst from the darkened woods, dashing in all directions and traveling at great speed. Surrounding the two travelers, they landed, sneering and gnashing in their wicked tongues. Altogether, there were three of them in all, forming a triangular stance around Magus and Janus. One had the head of a crocodile, but its body appeared shaped like a man. This creature stood nearly six feet in height, while covered in green scales. It held a flashing blade in its right hand, and an armored tunic covered its body. The two other creatures obviously served the one with the green scales. The demon on the southwest corner looked larger in mass, overweight, and its flesh blending in with the dirt. Small horns poked above its head, as it held a dagger, sharp, and drenched in blood. The one standing on the southeast corner had skin which matched the maroon skies, along with his head that stretched up. Wearing the same armor as the rest, this demon didn't seem very intimidating, for its body size seemed equal to an average person. It grinned menacingly, along with the rest of the gang of demons.

Magus scanned each one of them carefully; first at the leader, and then the others. While he didn't feel threatened by the demonic trio, he wondered what business they had with him and the younger self. 'The green one is obviously the leader of this bunch,' the reaper thought to himself, as he kept his eye on them. 'Regardless of their numbers, they're no match for me; I'll just add them to the many piles of corpses I see here.'

The kid began to panic, staying close to his older self, as Magus remained calm and steady. "They're the ones who took my sister!" the boy aimed his index finger towards the leader, unable to keep it still since he was trembling at their presence.

After they ended their laughter, the leader of the bunch began to speak, stepping closer to the two trekkers. "We've been looking for you brat!" the grunt master snickered, pointing its sword at Janus, the young. "Lord Demordikai informed us that your sister is great use to us." As young Janus hid behind his older self, Magus tensed his right hand tightly around his Doom Scythe, ready to unleash it.

"Where did you take Schala too?" he demanded in a tone of anger. "Tell me what you've done with her! I know she's the one you abducted." The determined wizard stood firm in his building rage. Then the fatter one walked into the confrontation, beginning to grumble.

"He's taking goooooooood care of her now. We don't know what you want with her, silly traveler, but you can't see her. You're just dinner on the table like that dumb kid."

Then the other grunt shouted out, "Hey boss, let's butcher them alive! Can we do the honors? Hahahahahahahaha!"

"Sure…" the leader uttered out, sounding rather impatient. "Dispose them both, and make it quick. We don't have all day."

Magus drew out his Doom Scythe, ready for battle, focusing on the two demon grunts. Noticing the child hidden behind his shadow, he bluntly stated, "Stay back kid, if you want to keep your soul."

Young Janus remained still, as the two grunts charged with haste towards the dark caped reaper. Dashing into the skies, the two demons hovered above the travelers, charging energy into their hands. Once fully powered, they sent their energetic beams on a collision course with the scythe wielder and the weak child. Devouring the ground, the storming explosion flushed the dirt into a fog, but Magus and the kid vanished. Reappearing outside the dust storm, the evasive wizard told the child to keep a distance. "Try to stay secluded, I'll take care of them," he said to the little one.

"Right!" Janus replied, as the demons expressed surprise to see the reaper unharmed.

"What the… how did that guy move so quickly?" The chubby one asked the other grunt.

"Hell if I know, let's get him this time!" the other guy replied, still hovering in the air.

Taking a few steps closer to the grunts that hovered above, Magus formed a wicked smirk, as he revealed his powerful Doom Scythe to the poor potential prey. He glared menacingly at the fatter demon grunt, presenting his signature look before he struck down his next victim. Vanishing from the viewing eyes, the reaper dashed at light speed towards his target, swiftly going for the kill. Before the low-class one could act, the Scythe Wielder beheaded the obese demon, as its falling corpse landed in the rubble. After his quick thrill, he turned to face his next soul; the slender one who drew his dagger. Boiling in rage, the grunt made a futile effort to fight Magus. The reaper easily deflected every attempted move by the mindlessly swinging idiot. Toying with his second prey, the fighting wizard provoked anger and rage in the weakling.

"You bastard; that was my best friend you killed! I'll make you pay for that!" the slender one screamed in hatred. Not even a minute into the fight, the grunt had its body hooked and impaled against the scythe's blade. Like a fish caught in a hook, it squirmed in terror as its stomach remained impaled. Helpless, the grunt begged for its life by squawking out, "Don't kill me! I won't ever bother you again, have mercy on me please!"

The wizard of power with his blade in hand, slowly eased his way to the molten flames, watching his hooked prey jerk in great fear. The more it struggled to escape the reapers hook, more blood oozed down the blade and into the boiling lava below, sizzling it and steaming upwards, bringing an aroma of death to their nostrils.

"I show no mercy to those who dare to oppose me." Magus laughed hysterically.

As he edged closer to the firing water, the lake began to swell and rise rapidly. Avoiding the building of molten lava, Magus flew up and away, staying ahead of the expanding lake as he watched the lava form into a shape of what resembled a great, gigantic whale in flames. Black as night inside, its gaping hole opened widely, starving for a meal.

"So they're creatures that dwell even in the lake of fire." Magus uttered out loud, gazing upon his bait for the hungry beast. "I suppose this will satisfy its appetite."

He released the wounded grunt, watching it plummet straight in the infernal monster's maw. "AHHHHHHH!" the demon screamed as it fell into the lake beast's mouth, killing the grunt instantly. After devouring its meal, the monster of the lake submerged itself in its hellfire. After this, the great reaper stared down the leader, who remained enraged by its fallen comrades.

"Damn you! Nobody makes a fool out of us!" the boss shouted angrily, charging at Magus. Hurling a fist into his face, Magus felt nothing from the leader's attack. "What? I used all my strength in my attack… who… are you?" the boss asked in terror.

"I am death…" the wizard of death bluntly stated.

Gripping the leader's throat tightly, he watched it struggle futilely to break loose. "Now tell me where you took Schala too!" he demanded an answer. Jerking and twitching, the grunt leader pointed its shaking finger towards the volcanic castle. "Thank you, I shall be on my way."

"P…p…please spare my life, I'll do anything." The grunt boss pleaded in desperation. By granting its wish, Magus released his choking grip on the demon's throat.

"I appreciate your help, but you're already dead." The reaper declared.

"Huh? Wait, please, nooooo!"

Before the demon could even react, the wizard unleashed his shadow wave, turning the crocodile demon into dust. After easily wiping them out, he landed on the ground below, seeing young Janus to return to him, who acted relieved, surprised, and impressed by Magus's incredible power.

"Wow, you're tough… those are the guys who took my sister, and they said they'd kill me if they ever found me." Janus complimented him respectfully.

"They won't bother us anymore, but it's time we continue our journey. We must find Schala." The reaper said, ready to venture into the castle of the demons. He focused his attention ahead.

"Wait, how do you know my sister?" young Janus asked in curiosity.

Having second thoughts of what he said to the boy, he pondered to himself, 'Maybe it's best that I don't tell him who I really am. There's no telling what consequences that could cause here.' Then he uttered to the child. "Let's just say, that she's a close friend, and I got sent here to save her," the reaper explained quietly. "But we have no time to lose, let's go."

Together they took their time crossing over the narrow, rocky road, which led to the volcanic castle of the abyss. The path leading to the tower, spanned only a few feet wide. Millions of careless souls have fallen on one side or the other, devoured and cooked alive by the spinning lava bath. Nearly halfway across the road, what appeared like scorching arms with hands that stretched out tried to grab them. These heating hands made all their efforts to drag them down into the pit of fire. Utilizing his blade, Magus brushed away any arms that dared to take grip upon them.

"Little one, stay close to me; if they touch you, then you'll get burned," the reaper urged his young self to stay by his side.

The youthful Janus remained attached to him, like a leech never letting go, hoping to escape the dozens of flaming arms before they reach the entrance. Finally, they came to the open entry, gaping wide as if it welcomed them like their new home. Composed completely of stone, dirt, and ash; the castle of the abyss stood high, reaching countless feet into the darkened skies. The outward view of the castle appeared charred black from the unlimited amount of scorching heat from the lake of fire. Flames also shot through the fort, and into the forever night sky, spreading over the vastness of space. While the volcanic home seemed imposing, nobody guarded the entrance. It almost seemed deserted.

'I'd think they'd at least have guards out here, it's basically open for anyone to enter.' The wizard stood upon the entrance, as Janus stayed right behind him, silent and still, watching the red-hot arms slip down into the lake. 'I suppose they don't have many visitors,' he continued in ponder, reaching through the entrance.

Arriving into the castle's interior, they glanced back to notice the main entrance disappeared. They became trapped, having no choice but to continue ahead, exploring this mysterious place. The entry hall seemed limitless, extending beyond the eye's reach. Grey, stone walls composed the interior. Carpet of red with foreign symbols covered the ground which faded from age. Outlined evenly in the center of the hall, the aged carpet led to the darkened beyond, as only small candles that hung against the walls on both sides provided a trace of light. Venturing further into the hall of entrance, the fortress made Magus uneasy. 'Reminds me of my castle of the mystics, yet there's still not a soul here. None of this makes sense.'

Each step felt like it guided them nowhere, and then suddenly, the reaper's ears became more sensitive, hearing the deep steps against the faded carpet, along with the soft steps that echoed behind his feet. The sound of the stomps constantly grew louder, but that wasn't all; Magus felt something hit his chest. In a rhythm, the hitting continued, as water droplets eased down his face. The steps went quicker in pace, and Janus ran, trying to keep up with him. 'What's going on here? Why, am I feeling this?' he pondered to himself as they strolled through the hall, feeling felt they were there for hours, until they arrived into an open room, spanning at least fifty feet wide and in length. The strange room had nothing in there, just complete emptiness, as a large chandelier hovered nearly ten feet above him and Janus. Twenty-four small balls of fire sat on the chandelier, rusted but still providing a vague light source. As he cautiously observed the room, that hitting in his chest continued, never wanting to stop. 'What's this I'm feeling?' he glanced around the room, finding nothing, but what looked like another entrance across the room, unable to see what lay beyond it.

'Am I experiencing… fear?'

Gazing at the end of the chamber again, he noticed a figure came together.

'Who is that?' he asked himself, confused as his heart raced rapidly in fear; an emotion never experienced until now.

As he glanced back, he noticed that Janus suddenly vanished.

"Janus… where are you? I told you to stay close!" he uttered out loud, anxiously looking for his younger self.

Searching all around, he saw the shadowed figure ease slowly into the light. Nearly visible to the eye, the one hidden from the light began to speak.

"Did I just hear you ask yourself where you are? You're the only person I see." The figure echoed out, revealing its true identity against the vague light of the chandelier. The man stood over six feet in height, wearing a white and purple robed tunic. His flesh, colored in a darker tone of purple while a sheathed katana stood by his side. He also had two pointing ears, as Magus expressed astonishment to reunite with his former henchman.

"Slash… what brings you down here?" he asked, startled slightly.

"Why am I here… well that's a good question, traitor," Slash sneered in response to his former king. "Perhaps you should ask flea and Ozzie the same thing."

"What?" The reaper stepped back, as another shape came to form. Large and round was his size as he wore a white robe, tightly gripped in the midsection by a bronze belt. The second being shown green skin and formed a menacing grin. It was Ozzie. "So Demordikai was right. We knew you would show your face here. Traitors are already persistent," Ozzie uttered wickedly, only for the Janus in youth to appear by their side. Janus chuckled in a usually evil tone just to transform into a woman of beauty with hair the color of a ruby.

"You've become so gullible, Magus!" she giggled insultingly. Realizing that she deceived him, Flea took on the form of the child, Janus, leading him into a trap. "For someone we called our king, you sure became soft after you used all of us and threw us away," Flea continued.

"Well, isn't this a pleasant surprise, but I have no interest in settling past disputes," the former mystic king said with no remorse. "I'm not concerned about your problems. So get out of my way, or I will destroy you all for good." Then magus went into thought. 'I should have seen this coming, because none of this seemed right in the first place. I'm such a fool for allowing myself to get tricked like this.'

Interrupting the reaper's thoughts, Slash shouted angrily, pointing his finger at him by saying, "Because of you, we're here. By killing us, you damned us all to the abyss."

Then Ozzie popped in saying, "But we found our new king! He is someone who gave us all new power and a place that pleased us in this world."

Then Flea finished by uttering, "Lord Demordikai has treated us wayyyyyyy better than you ever did!"

Leading the bunch in the chamber, Ozzie edged closer to Magus, snickering out, "You could say that you did us a favor, oh former great king, hehehehehehehehe."

"Well, I believe this touching reunion has lasted too long; I'll just dispose every one of you… again." The reaper powered into his shadow energy, scattering electrical impulses and crackling the walls and the floor beneath. "None of you have a clue how strong I've become!" he yelled in rage. They backed off, tensing themselves and preparing for battle. Before the fight began, another soul came forth to the scene, calming and ending the tension between them all.

"Now children, there is no need to resort to violence. You should know better than to startle my guests." A man with a mild baritone voice spoke.

The other figure appeared into the dimly lit chamber. Noticing his arrival, Ozzie, Slash and Flea bowed before this man. His form appeared slender in mass, and slightly shorter than the mage as he wore a black robe. A small cloth belt wrapped his waist followed by a black cape flowing behind him. The outer part of his cape showed a blood-red color. A ghostly white skin tone presented his face and hands, as shining hair flowed down to his shoulders. He slowly came forth to Magus, gazing deep into his eyes. This strange man's resemblance became uncanny to the one he stared upon.

"Forgive me for the hostility, but I am Demordikai, Lord and Ruler of this domain. I've been forever waiting for you, Magus." Demordikai reached out to gently shake the wizard's hand. In reluctance, the reaper shook his hand in return, sensing a disturbing aura around the demon lord. Despite his friendly introduction, something deep in Magus's heart gave him heed that a dark and twisted past consisted within the ruler.

'I know him… but how? He looks just like me, although he isn't as tall as I am. There's no telling what secrets he's hiding. That means Schala is here somewhere, but that doesn't explain what happened to Piccolo.' He thought to himself, lost in wonder.

Magus came face to face with Demordikai, Lord of the Demon Plane. Not only did he cross paths with his former henchmen of the past, but this was only the beginning of his journey into the damned. Indeed, the time had come for the powerful wizard to discover the secret of his past, and the true reason behind his incredible dark powers.


	16. Tale of the Abyss Part2

_Sorry it took so long to get this one up; I wanted to make sure it was good enough. I would have finished this sooner, but I was busy all last week, so this is the second part of my fic. This is where Piccolo begins his journey into this crazy world, as well as Janus learning about his past... I don't think it's gonna be consistent with CT and CC lore, but since Magus had nothing to do with Chrono Cross, (Which is my biggest disappointment with the game btw, unless you played Radical Dreamers... I haven't, as much as I would like too) this may work out somehow. :P __Thanks everyone for reading and supporting this, as well as your patience. That's really all I have to say this time, Enjoy!  
_

_-Darkmatter777_

Part 2: Piccolo's journey, and Janus's secrets, revealed.

The following events took place around the time when Magus found himself in the woods of the lost.

Called to Journey with his spiritual brother in arms, Piccolo pushed through the gate into the World of The Demons. From two different realities, they shared a bond far closer than a brother during the times of meditation in the mountains. While he chose to have nothing to do with the affairs against Super Cell, the time came for him to join Magus in this journey. Filled with mystery and peril, crossing over into this world separated them. Who or what made this happen, nobody knew, but Piccolo faced a shocking surprise of his own. Experiencing a similar introduction to the twisted realm, the guardian saw a void of emptiness, desperately trying to sense any presence of anything out there. It seemed he was alone, trapped in pitch blackness, and blinded from all sight.

"I can't sense anything, nor can I see…" Piccolo uttered in a dense tone. "Is the demon world nothing but oblivion? Magus, can you hear me?" Asking himself, he prayed for an answer, but only silence responded to him. "Just my luck, we must have gotten separated somehow. There's no telling how far off we are."

He tapped his feet against whatever he stood upon, so that enough allowed Piccolo to feel a little pleased knowing that the plane he traveled too was a solid realm. "At least I can stand on dirt here, but where exactly am I?" he continued. "If only I could see where I'm going."

Desperately seeking out light, he noticed that a small dot formed out of the blue ahead of him, quite a distance away, like a sign of hope at the end of a long journey. "Is that a light source?" he asked out loud. "Looks like I have no choice but to pursue it. Talk about the light at the tunnel's end. Hopefully this isn't a trap, but my instincts tell me otherwise… brother, be safe, wherever you are."

At first, he hesitated, but he knew this was a better opportunity than spending forever in pitch blackness, so Piccolo took the gamble, approaching the vague fragment of light. While he kept his eyes fixed at the distant glow, it gradually grew and came together, pushing away the darkness little by little. "I'm almost there, maybe this will lead me out of the blackness? But my gut still tells me to stay on guard for anything." Speaking out loud, the glow soon became blinding, casting away the darkness, but not even Piccolo's focused eyes withstood the blinding light beams. Fading away, the shining beam dimmed, and the Namek found himself in a place that appeared like a coliseum, one hundred yards in length and fifty yards in width. Blood stained the muddy dirt, and death's stench made him nauseated for a moment. The ceiling was the marooned sky that never changed, bringing down the cold breeze that forced the foul scent of death into Piccolo's nostrils. Clearly, countless battles took place here, whether for conflict or for sport, he didn't know. Smelling death's aroma from the countless numbers who were slain, it almost became overwhelming. Stone columns, cracked stood tall around the arena, as some crumbled from abuse and age, laying shattered into pieces. The remaining columns held flaming torches, slightly lighting up the otherwise darkened area. If that wasn't odd enough, the mountain guardian noticed the twisted creatures of all shapes and sizes whom they greeted him in their horrid languages. Armed with blades, chains, and even the flesh and bones of the dead, Piccolo met the welcoming army of the Demon World.

Embraced by their great numbers, the Super Namek uttered out confidently, "Thanks for the welcome guys, but I know this isn't a friendly gathering."

"We don't take kindly to trespassers!" One demon marched ahead of the army, in a hurry to vanquish this intruder. "The demon king commanded us to bring you to him when you arrive, dead or alive. You shall not interfere with his plan to use the Oracle of Light."

Piccolo took a step back, intrigued by whom this demon king they're speaking of. It quickly caught his attention, so he questioned them.

"What are you talking about? Who is your demon king? And what is this 'oracle of light' you speak of?" He continued his demands, becoming more and more anxious.

"It doesn't matter, you won't live to see either one!" the demonic soldier snickered, swinging its sword mindlessly, lusting for his death.

Without warning, that soldier extended his weapon straight ahead, commanding his fellow warriors to march forward; so the demon army of the hundreds stampeded their way to bring down the great warrior Piccolo. "Ugh! This is ridiculous; I don't have time to play these stupid games!" He shouted out in frustration, powering into the full extent of his pure energy. Surrounding himself in his wave of glowing power, he dashed to meet them halfway. With incredible force, the enraged Namek plowed through them in a straight line, hurling many into the skies and splattering countless bodies into pieces. In a blink of an eye, Piccolo divided the army in two, slaying over a hundred demons in one strike. While they refused to surrender to the powerful warrior, they reformed, angered by their losses as they took a second shot to bring him down.

'For beings of the underworld, they're pathetic; how disappointing. I was hoping for more of a challenge. No wonder Dabura was so easily enslaved,' he said in ponder, recalling the former ruler whom Babidi possessed. 'You'd think that idiot of a king would've trained a better army for battle. These weaklings are nothing, so it's time I finish them off.'

Tensing his body, he vigorously boosted the power within him, expanding his mass in body. Concentrating, he built his chi, sending it down into his chiseled arms as he lined them together. As his energy grew, he cupped his hands near his midsection, forming a ball with shining power. Expanding in his hands, Piccolo spoke in his Namekian tongue to call forth his attack. feeling close to his full power, he laughed at the weaklings who attempted to take him on. Once he reached his peak, he extended his arms in a straight line in front of him, opening his hands where he released a powerful energy wave.

"MASENKO! HAAANN!" Piccolo cried out, sending forth his power ki blast, colliding with the surviving army. He watched it devour all of them in an exploding dome of death, almost overtaking the coliseum. Soon, the destruction clouded the arena in dust and dirt, as the great warrior continued his laughter of confidence, hearing the helpless demons perishing cries. Soon, the wind cleared away the dust, revealing splattered meat and shattered pieces of their anatomy. However, one monster towered above the carnage. The strongest of the fallen army stared down the fighting Namek, ready to prove its worth in battle. Shooting from the seats of the audience, it entered into the battle ground, landing a hundred feet in front of Piccolo.

"I suppose you're the leader of this pathetic bunch," the mountain guardian declared. "I'll crush your head like the rest of your puny army."

The chiseled beast, dark-colored in skin, with hair on its head that flamed red for war stood ready for combat. "We don't usually fight someone with your level of power," the demon captain growled out. "But I'm way more powerful than them; you can't defeat me that easily."

"Let's find out shall we?" His lips grinned confidently, as he entered into a stance for fighting.

"We will, after I've brought your head to our master! Bwahahahah." The demon army leader powered to its fullest, coming out swinging like a wild man, but it was nothing the mountain guardian couldn't handle. They shared fists and blows back and forth for a moment, but the fighting captain had no clue that Piccolo was toying with him. A few minutes passed, and they both dashed back, ready for another round.

"Not bad, you're a lot more fun then these other guys. I've almost broken a sweat..." Piccolo calmly uttered out, keeping his body firm in power.

"You should join us then... we sure could use you on our side when the Oracle of Light opens the doorway to the living world." The demon captain snickered out, trying to convince his enemy to join, but it would find out the hard way when the demon gets its answer.

"Hmmm, it's tempting; how about answering me something before I decide to join..." the Namek kept his calm spirit.

"And what is that?" the captain asked.

"Who is the Oracle of Light you guys keep talking about? and I'm also curious to what reason you have going to the living realm," Piccolo asked.

"She is the one with mysterious powers who appeared out of nowhere... our ancient lore foretold us that in a time of crisis, she would open the gate to escape this realm... our former king fell by the hands of someone from the living plane, and we plan avenge his defeat. Does that satisfy your curiosity?" the captain spoke more soundly, keeping its right fist gripped against the hilt of its blade.

"Thanks, friend; all I needed to know." his face smirked, where he held nothing back. "And by the way, I think I'll pass on joining you."

He vanished in an instant, then to reappear, impaling the demon captain with his tight fist. "GAHHHHHH!" it gagged in agony, trying to scream out, but the monster threw up its own blood instead. So to end the demon captain's misery, the Super Namek sent forth a second powerful energy wave to obliterate the great and fearless leader into nothing. Piccolo killed them all. Achieving the win, he stood alone in the coliseum of death, pondering deeply about the demon king they were referring to. 'So, I wonder what they meant by their king who warned them about me… there's no way that my previous incarnation lives here, but even more importantly, the one they call the 'Oracle of Light' can't be anyone other than Schala. Either way, I need to find Magus quickly.'

Then out of the blue, a vague sound of clapping traveled through the silent stadium. As each moment passed, it grew louder in tone. Followed by the lone applause, someone uttered out.

"Well done, my child." a rasping, deep voice echoed out.

Revealing himself to the viewing eyes, the man whose skin showed a darker green wore a white and blue robe, bearing the symbol of the ancient demon. Since he recognized this being, fear struck the mountain guardian in an instant.

'That's… the original incarnation of the wicked Kami-Sama. What's he doing here?' the warrior grew more traumatized in dread, gazing into his former embodiment.

"Junior; welcome home," Demon King Piccolo spoke.

A deathly wicked smirk from the king pierced into Junior's soul, almost as if he tried to reawaken the descendant's evil heart. "I see that the earth made your heart soft. How could you let such filthy vermin distract you from your purpose?" Piccolo asked sneeringly.

"I chose to let go of my wicked ways," Junior responded. "Your 'enemies' opened my heart. I no longer wished to destroy my world, so I changed my ways…" then the Namek paused, still puzzled about something. "I didn't believe even this world allowed your stay. You're supposed to have ceased to exist a long time ago."

"Then you failed to carry out my vengeance… you disappoint me child. Never the less, I shall reawaken your spirit that matches mine." Piccolo stated, determined to revive the negativity within his reincarnation.

"Good luck trying to, Piccolo." Junior uttered.

Sensing Junior's aura, the demon king felt Kami's presence. "So, you decided to merge back with that fool Kami, the guardian of earth. That explains why you so easily lost sight of your destiny."

Turning his back upon his descent, King Piccolo drew forth his energy of damnation, shaking the ground and crackling the walls violently.

"Gather together my fellow minions! Condemn this dishonored traitor!" After he spoke, monstrous creations of flesh and clay congregated by the thousands. Turning to face Junior, he commanded his rising army to attack him, which they all went on a collision course against the good Piccolo. Resisting the enemy, the mountain guardian retaliated with all his power, but all that the Namek saw faded to black.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the chamber of the damned, Demordikai, the new reigning ruler of the demon world presented Magus his hospitality. Unfortunately, the reaper's former henchmen weren't so pleased to reunite with their betraying king. Flea, a beautiful and deceitful magician disguised him/herself as the young form of Janus, leading him to the trap he entered too. After expecting his arrival, what secrets did the Demon Lord have in store? Wait no longer. That answer came to light.

"For so long, I have waited for this day to finally meet you, Magus. Please forgive me for the deception, but it was the only way to bring you to my home," Demordikai clarified.

"Hmph." Magus grunted out, trying to find any hidden motive of the great master. "I didn't come here to chat with you, nor to catch up with my underlings. If you've expected me, then you know why I'm here." The wizard paused, folding his arms tightly against his chest. He began to express a sound of anxiousness. "What have you done with Schala? Where is she?" he required an answer of her whereabouts.

Demordikai formed a menacing grin, chuckling lightly. "You should not make such haste. We just became acquainted, and you are already in demand for your sister. This is the house of death, and I know more about you than you think." the black-robed king continued, pacing a few steps to the left and right, signaling the trio to exit the chamber, and they complied without question. Alone with Magus, the demon lord spoke again, stopping his pace and gazing into the reaper's soul saying, "I would expect my descendent to show some more manners." Silence drew into the poorly lit chamber, where not even the walls were visible.

"Descendent?" the confused wizard lifted his left eyebrow, feeling a sudden, chilling wind beginning to howl. "How am I related to you? My family spoke nothing of your kind."

"Like I said, I know more about you than you think. In fact, I know more about your past, than you do, Magus," the demon lord explained.

Feeling a wicked radiance from the abyss lord, the mage sensed it strongly. The aura released from him formed like a blackened wave of death. A darkened, dense energy came from the demon master, almost identical to Magus's. He too possessed the power of the shadow element, the gift Janus(Magus) was born with, but ultimately revealed before he became the mystic leader.

"Make your point, oh great demon ruler, before you waste even more of my time," he demanded strongly.

"You never knew your father did you?" The demon lord gazed hard into Janus's eyes.

"Everyone told me that he perished when I was an infant... otherwise my mother never shared much of him, nor do I care to know either." he turned away, holding back his anger of the mother who became corrupted by Lavos.

"I see. It _is_ because she did _not_ want you to know about the secret of your bloodline." Demordikai held still, not averting his gaze upon him.

"What secrets could there possibly be with her? Other than a royal bloodline curse which brought ruin to Zeal." he spoke in frustration, showing a glimpse of his anger.

"Indeed, you shared royal blood, but not the kind your half-sister Schala had. In fact, it is the opposite of hers," The master of demons continued. "Why do you think you have such incredible dark power while she uses the power of light and warmth?"

"I don't care how I earned this power; it's in my being regardless. What relevance does that have to do with you and I?" he asked, still in confusion.

"I am your ancestor," the demon lord answered bluntly. "I am a demon, and your father also shared my gifts, but he grew ill during the times in the wintry wasteland. after he passed on, your mother pushed herself further into her elemental magic. She created the Kingdom of Zeal, but suffered dire consequences by becoming a part of Lavos. All actions come with repercussions. I could see all these events, even from down here, Magus."

"How pleasant; everyone's just gotta be in my business. Can't I have any secrets?" he shook his head in annoyance.

"Since you carry my blood, I was able to see this... but this isn't what I wanted to talk to you about. I just knew it was time for you to know your origins... you have demon blood surging through your veins. While you are not a full breed, there is enough in you to fuel your ever-growing shadow magic."

Magus's became shocked at his discovery about himself, which his eyes widened, trying to comprehend whether this was true or fake, but he did his best not to express it. "So... I'm part demon huh?" he smartly blurted out, still trying to conceal his surprise. "Well, I'd like to know something, did my father come here after he perished?"

"Since he did not fall victim into Lavos's control, he was never considered 'evil' by the judges of the afterlife. He is resting peacefully according to wherever they sent him too." After he explained about his father's aftermath, he revealed to Magus why his former henchmen came to the demon world. "I can smell my blood running through your veins... perhaps you should know why Ozzie, Flea, and Slash got sent here." Demordikai uttered in another lecture. "Anyone killed by someone with demon blood has their souls brought here, along with those who drifted too far from any existence. So since you killed your henchmen, they winded up here as well. I can see how angry they are towards you." The lord of demons paced back and forth, as he began to finish his explanation. "But when you chose to destroy your own sister to save the universe, she too came here. Never have I felt such pure, loving energy."

The dark wizard blazed in fury, shouting out, "Don't you dare lay a hand on her! Tell me where she is, now!"

"She is in a place of specialty, waiting for the right time." The lord of darkness stated.

"Right time for what… release her at once!" he remained firm in anger.

"That I cannot do…" Demordikai soundly stated bluntly. "Schala is the Oracle of light. By channeling her magic into our volcanic furnace, a portal shall open through the flames into the skies, leading us to the living world."

"So you're using her as a pawn to enter the realm of life. Why?" the reaper broke out in a sweat, consumed by his raging emotions. "What harm has she done to you? How could you…" he tensed his fist, glancing down as he gritted his teeth together, trying his best not to vent his building rage. Despite all his efforts, he was unable to suppress his dark magic.

"So we can escape this realm, and conquer the universe of the living, as punishment for invading our world and abducting the ruler who reigned before me." Demordikai answered.

"Hmph, an act of vengeance then, I see." The reaper muttered.

"It is a just cause. Never take the Demon Plane for granted. We must reclaim Dabura's honor, our fallen king and master." He continued. "When I took the throne, I made an oath to all who dwell here that we will rise up and conquer the living world. Dabura raised me as a child, teaching me his ways of ruling and power, but then the interstellar wizard possessed our king, and never was he seen again."

Magus listened carefully to his story, not even moving a step as he kept his rage bottled up inside.

"You expect me to care? Schala is all I want, if you don't release her, I'll destroy even my ancestor as you claim you are!" he roared out, venting his anger. Before the tension grew out of hand, Magus felt Piccolo's presence nearby, knowing that little time was left to save him. 'Piccolo, my brother, I can feel your pain. Be strong, I haven't forgotten about you. I'll find you soon enough.' But Demordikai heard the words from Magus.

"Ah, so you show concern for him eh?" the demon lord interrupted. "Do not worry, the one you call your brother is in good hands, but he too serves a purpose, just like you do."

"I grow sick of these games! No more petty talk, it's time I destroy you!" the reaper drew forth his scythe, shining brightly towards the fascinated lord.

"Such an impressive tool, had no idea the living world composed such craftsmanship." Demordikai formed a horrid smirk, saying, "You and Piccolo will indeed be of great use to us."

"That's enough! Time to perish!" Before the reaper made his move to strike, the demon ruler snapped his finger. Ten fold, the chamber expanded, revealing countless monsters of horrendous creation, all shapes and sizes. Horribly, they howled in their mindless sounds, observing from above and all around. Piccolo against his will stood on a circular platform, which hovered above the ground. Shackled by hand and foot, the Namek struggled effortlessly to break its grasp, but the shackles refused to budge while the beasts spat on the warrior as an insult. Because Junior refused to comply with the king's demands, he suffered the typical treatment of the trespass. The Demon King, Piccolo also stood on the platform, holding him still from breaking loose until he forced his reincarnate to return to his ways of wicked.

"Brother, I'm coming!"

As he dashed towards Junior, time froze, and only Magus was aware of it. "What happened now? Everything just stopped." He frantically searched for the cause, but once he found it, fear overtook him again. This time, it was absolute horror. Someone else moved freely in the suspended abyss.

"N…NO!" Magus stuttered. "I… I killed you, you're gone; I wiped you out!"

Bearing the face like that of a ghost's, he showed eyes of blood that could pierce a normal man's soul. This entity covered his flesh like a shining emerald against the sun, and dark spots that formed in odd shapes showed itself scattered all over his body. Horns like that of a bull's stood sharply atop his head, while dark wings spread wide from behind. The Entity beyond Space and Time came to the Demon Plane. When the reaper saw him appear before him, he found the reason to why he felt fear in his heart.

"Lavos… impossible." Magus trembled in terror against Super Cell's return. 'Now I understand why I was experiencing fear. I should have known there was something far worse out there than what this world presented.'

"So Janus, this is the path you've taken. Even to the abyss you choose to follow her. You sure keep me entertained." Super Cell uttered in a sarcastic tone.

"NO! You're dead… you don't exist... how could you possibly be here? I killed you!" he backed away, trying desperately not to show his clumsiness, for his fear consumed him.

"No Janus, you helped set me free from the living realm. I just had to stop by and thank you so much." the Entity laughed demonically.

"Lies, you're after Schala again aren't you?" the reaper assumed quickly.

"I have no use for her; I am now beyond time, dreams, and this existence you call life." he laughed out.

In an angry act, Magus roared out, "I've had enough of this!"

He delved deeply into this force of shadow energy, losing himself in rage as Super Cell remained still, who showed himself lost in amusement. "You actually believe that your mortal power will be enough to stop me?"

"I'm already in the world of the damned, so what do I have to lose?" Janus grunted, blazing in power as his sharp fangs edged out.

"Hah! And this is exactly why you have become the one I'm interested in now. Welcome to hell, Janus." The entity snickered at him.

"Heh, what could you possibly want with me?" the super charged mage asked mockingly, drawing forth his stained blade.

"You'll find out... eventually, hahahahahahahahaha!" he answered him, uttering in a laughable tone.

When things just couldn't get any crazier, the great wizard came face to face with his greatest enemy, now known as the Entity beyond Space and Time. After being defeated in 1020 A.D. he had evolved beyond the limitations of living and the universe. What diabolical plans did he have in store? Don't miss the next intense and exciting chapter of Project Magus.


	17. Tale of the Abyss Part3

_I don't have much to say this time, other than thanks again for your continued support. This should finally end the cliffhanger I left during part 2. This was actually another part where I had to endure writer's block, hopefully my quality of writing hasn't deteriorated since then. As of now, I'm close to being halfway done with this side story. I'm hoping to get part 4 up sometime this weekend or next week. Well, that's all I gotta say for now, please review! _

_-DM777_

Part 3: The Entity beyond Space and Time.

Super Cell survived, and he returned with a new purpose in mind. Evolved beyond the universe's limitations of existence, there was no telling what Cell had in mind for Magus. Now beyond immortality, more peril awaited the great traveler. Now free to do as he pleased, what mind games did he have planned for Janus? Wait no longer. He's about to find out.

"I'm not going to waste my time playing this game, Lavos. Now that you're separated from her, I don't have to hold back this time." Magus, in his enveloped power, prepared himself to strike Cell down. Consumed by his hatred for the beast, his right hand tightly gripped upon his sacred blade of death. If it weren't for such durable craftsmanship, Magus's strong hold would have shattered any normal weapon to pieces from his inhuman power.

Laughing wickedly, Cell only took the reaper's threat for granted, sneering out, "If you couldn't even touch me last time, then what makes you believe that you have the power to defeat me now? I should also say, that it was nothing to suspend this animation you call existence."

He refused to power down, preferring to die in combat, over having the choice of surrender to any force, no matter how powerful they were. "You speak lies, I'll find a way." He lifted his scythe, as he dashed towards Cell effortlessly, positioning his blade to skewer his target. Despite all his strength when the blade made contact, the all and powerful wizard clashed against a glowing force field. The direct hit had no effect on him; in fact, he couldn't even come close to penetrating The Entity's shield. His attack had been useless, as the barrier forced Magus back many feet away, where he took a rough landing, losing his weapon which was skidding against the ground, emitting sparks where the blade scraped the floor, but it halted when it crashed against the wall.

"Now you see how futile it is to stop me?" the paradox insulted the reaping warrior, glowing in many vibrant glows. "I am the one who reverted time and prevented every existence from being destroyed. Restoring every universe was a very tedious task."

Janus returned to his feet as fast he could, keeping his distance so he could reform his weapon in his grasp. He felt the endless power from The Entity when he tried to attack him, and there was no word, nor image, or any scale or number that could fathom what he just sensed. The feeling of helplessness was never something Magus ever wanted to suffer through; he always tried his best to stand as the most superior fighter in any confrontation. This time unfortunately, vulnerability became his worst enemy, because he knew had no chance trying to fight against this guy.

"Restoring the universe?" he kept his strong glow of energy, but despite the mage's tough outward appearance, his cold sweat made it obvious of how scared he was. "Aren't you contradicting yourself?" Even though terror consumed him, he did his best to hide those his feelings by throwing a smart remark at him.

"I have my reasons of course..." The emerald glowing Entity answered politely, but he showed a little amusement over the dark mage becoming afraid, and his pitiful effort to hide it. "So Janus, you can express fear after all... how does it feel being completely helpless, with the thought of knowing that you cannot even touch me?"

Janus couldn't answer, he stayed quiet as he turned more frustrated than afraid. He knew what Cell was capable of doing; and his existence could get wiped out at any time. 'This is just great. I can't even lay a hand on this guy. I'm absolutely helpless; unless I get lucky somehow...'

"But I can assure you, that I have no intention of destroying you, or any of your friends. Actually, I have no plans of interfering in your affairs neither for that matter, hahahahaha!" He continued to smirk off at the annoyed wizard. "So, be rest assured, little boy, and wipe that salty water off your face before everyone else can see it. I do not wish for your reputation to get hurt now, hah!"

As Super Cell continued, another voice rumbled through the frozen plane. "So Cell, that was you who did that. I should have known…" Breaking free, Piccolo shattered the bonds that kept his arms bound like a stone being thrown against a glass window. It seemed the guardian didn't suffer from the suspended effects of The Entity, but perhaps that was a part of his plan... to play mind games with Piccolo too. He gave a strong and hard look towards them, dashing with haste from the hovering platform to recognize the inter-dimensional entity. "But if you originally intended to destroy all life, then why did you restore the universe?" the Namek longed for an answer.

"I had no faith in humanity and all the other lifeforms of the universe; at least until I saw the noble actions from Goku, Janus, and Robo. They showed me that there was a slight hope in this existence. Even you Piccolo caught my attention." he continued on, showing them the visions of their actions from the past, as well as when the existing world got wiped out from the time stream during their cataclysmic struggle. "I could end this all at any time, but I believe I will let these events play out and unfold. Do not let me change my mind now, hahahahahahahahahaha!"

"Life isn't a joke Lavos… what's in this for you?" Janus asked, still angered by the entity.

"'Lavos', 'Cell', how amusing that you still label me by those names. I have evolved beyond flesh and life. This is simply the form that I have chosen to keep. You two would not be able to comprehend my real form now. But with all honestly, there is nothing in it for me other than a show… an act that never ends. You organic creatures are so simple-minded." The entity said.

The brotherhood tensed in frustration, especially from the fact that they were unable to stop this fiend's infinite supremacy. They felt helpless by the hands of the universal dictator. "Well, it is time we continue this story of your journey. There are demons to conquer, and a damsel in distress. I shall be watching from above." The entity stated, then "Snap!" went his finger, as he vanished instantaneously. Time gradually resumed its course, as shock overtook the crowded beasts and the two demon masters.

"How did you get out of those bonds? My power made them unbreakable!" The Demon King Piccolo blurted out, as Junior expressed his confidence.

"Let's say fate is on our side, father." Junior continued. "After encountering you again, you reminded me of why I changed my ways. You're too blinded by wickedness to comprehend true feelings of compassion or love." Then the mountain guardian powered to the fullest extent of his power. "Together, lets end the demon's reign, before they use her as their Oracle of Light to invade our world." The mountain guardian declared, ready for battle.

Motivated by his brother in arms, Magus valiantly cried out, "For Schala, let's go brother!" He returned to his darkened state, beside the shining Piccolo.

As Demordikai hid in the shadows, the Demon King summoned Magus's former three henchmen, Ozzie, Slash, and Flea. Together, they jumped into battle, ready to bring forth their vengeance on their former king.

"Leave them to me," the reaper insisted.

"No, we're in this together, let's take them out." Junior remained by his side.

"Destroy them; kill your traitor and my son of failure." The Demon King howled out.

"It's time for revenge, oh false king!" Ozzie shouted.

"I get to kill you at last! I've waited for so long" Slash uttered next, reaching for his precious sharpened sword.

"We'll show you what happens when you turn your back on us," Flea giggled out. "We have gotten new upgrades too since our last fight."

Ozzie was the first to show their new arsenal of devastating upgrades. "Ozzie Demon Pants!" he yelled out.

Afterwards Slash unfurled his sharpened tool, shining like a glowing amber, but sharp enough to behead someone in one easy stroke. "Slasher three!" he yelled out confidently.

"Flea Demon Vest!" she concluded the demonstration, as they all posed together as one.

"Together, we are invincible!"

When they presented themselves as fools, shame consumed Junior and the reaping warrior.

"So… these were your great underlings?" the Namek asked sarcastically, averting his face away from them.

"Unfortunately…" Magus murmured, shaking his head in disgrace.

"I think I'll just leave this to you after all." He groaned shamefully, shaking his head, taking a few steps away from the dynamic trio.

Stepping into the fight first, Slash called out the reaper, with his prized possession ready for use against him. Laughing in a maniacal sound, he thirsted for blood, craving the kill of his victim with his new katana of combat.

"I will show you our wrath first, just like old times buddy." Charging into battle, with no remorse, he swung his Slasher three with all his might. Making contact against the reaper, dodged it with his Doom Scythe; but to Slash's disadvantage, his trusting invincible triple strength katana was no match for the shadow scythe. It shattered to pieces, leaving the former henchmen unarmed, and at the mercy of the one he once served.

"Gah!, No, not my unstoppable blade! How did you?" the unarmed swordsman completely lost it, as he made a futile effort to pick up the shattered pieces.

"Hmph, you are far more pathetic than I remember… it pains me to see how much stronger I've become compared to you… it's a pity that your end happens here." Magus uttered.

Slash couldn't even make a move before the reaper savagely smites him with his soul piercing blade, splitting his body into two from a horizontal strike. The poor soul collapsed to the ground, gagging and crying in agony, but his painful fate was not quite over. Magus reached out his hand to his once great mystic commander; not to help him, but to end his tormenting cries by vaporizing him with a powerful wave from his shadow magic. Slash, was no more.

With a twisted look upon his face, his darkened energy drove him to destroy his next target. Remember that all who dared to oppose Magus faced certain death, for only few have lived to share the tale.

"So, who's next?"

He could see the terror in their eyes, watching Ozzie and Flea back a few steps, as they shook like fishes being forced out of water. They grew terrified of how inferior they became compared to Magus. In the demon plane, their powers grew slightly thanks to their updated arsenal of weapons and armor, but Magus achieved new heights on his journey. They were about to see that for themselves.

"T…that's impossible; you killed Slash so easily!" Ozzie stuttered in fear.

"How did you become so strong? Ugh!" Flea tensed in frustration.

"You'll find out; it's your time to go Ozzie." He continued his confident smirk, readying himself for his next prey.

Dashing towards the fat green buffoon, he pierced his scythe into his flabby gut,

"Gahhhhhhh!" The chubby one screamed like a madman. "How did you become so powerful?"

"Breaking from my wicked ways gave me so much strength and understanding; I suggest you try the same someday." Magus uttered, awaiting the chance to finish him off.

When the wizard took his shot at taking out Ozzie, it distracted him long enough that he didn't realize what his other enemy had planned. Flea vanished instantly, only to sneak beside him when she reformed, inflicting an energetic force from her hands which threw him away from the wounded fat mongrel, tossing him across the chamber.

"You may have defeated Slash, but you have no chance against… wha?" the beautiful one froze.

Returning to his feet, Flea's attack seemed like a simple touch to him, as he continued to laugh at them for their pathetic attempts. Clearly, they've become far inferior to him. He slowly approached the two, unharmed and building a solid, steady shadow energy which flowed through and around him.

"If that's all the power you have within you, then you have already suffered death's second coming," Magus said to Flea, as she just laughed.

"But without your trusting blade, you're nothing. Hehehehehehehe!" Her obnoxious giggles ended abruptly, as the fighting wizard went right through her in the gut with his bare hand.

"I think you're bleeding. What a foolish girl, or should I say boy, since you chose this form of a weak woman. How about I end your misery?" He offered her a quick death, which he gave by blasting her into dust. Focusing his attention on the former mystic top general, he prepared himself to end this act. "Now it's time I finish you off, old friend."

During Flea's treacherous sacrifice, Ozzie managed to get the scythe out of him, and he appeared unharmed thanks to healing himself, but that didn't stop him from trembling in terror. Without any chance of winning, the fat green slob took the path he always chosen when losing in battle… retreating!

"Now it's time I get the heck outta here!" he yelled out.

Fleeing from the fight, he wanted to find a way to escape. In this situation, anyone who cornered the fat green guy knew he had another trick in mind, for every time he fled, a trap remained in hiding, ready to catch Ozzie's enemies off guard.

"You can't fool me again with your recycled tricks." Magus informed his former top dog of his diabolical plan.

Magus instantly faded from sight, only to reform again in front of the green snob. Cutting him off, the once mystic ruler thwarted off his plan of escape. Trapped against the warrior of death, the green fatty flopped around helplessly, as if his chance of winning became nigh, but as always, he had a trick in his deck of cards.

"You've been such a pain. Always have you been the coward when defeat knocks on your door," the one shrouded in his shadow energy uttered. "Any last words before I turn your body into ash?"

"No, wait, please! I was only angry that you left us Magus. Let me join you and I'll help you guys get out of here!" Ozzie pleaded desperately, drenched in a cold sweat and on both knees.

"Not even the dead would believe in such a lie. I know you better than that fool… but enough talk, time to say farewell… permanently." Magus declared strongly. He positioned himself to defeat his foe, forming a sphere of pure shadow above his hand. He was about to finish him off with his signature dark bomb, which grew rapidly in his unreal and incredible magic powers.

"So you're still using your old magic eh? Well I'm not finished yet." "Click", went the rusty handle which ironically stood beside the former general. "We've always ended out battles with the trap door trick, Mwahahahahahaha!" Ozzie laughed wickedly.

"Too bad you always plummet to your doom… by now you should have learned this." Magus confidently alerted his former comrade by pointing out the truth, watching the trap door give way below Ozzie.

"Oh… yeah… that's right." Glancing below, Ozzie ended the show, by uttering these last words. "Well, time to go. Byyyyyyyyeeeeeeeee!" Falling through the trap pit, Ozzie crashed into the depths of oblivion, followed by the shattering of his bones. He suffered defeat, again. During the showdown, Junior simply stood back, shaking his head. The ignorant trio brought shame to the mountain guardian, as he came towards his spiritual brother, relieved by the pointless battle's end.

All who remained was none other than King Piccolo, furious and ready to take on his son and the reaper. However, Junior decided he wanted to fight his father alone, believing it was best to defeat him by his own blood.

"Magus, go find Demordikai," the Namek requested. "It's time I face my demon. You must do the same. Save your sister, so we can get out of here. I saw him running through that door to your right, so it should lead you upstairs to where Schala's in slumber. Once I defeat this guy, I'll meet you up there. Best of luck to you, I know you can do it." Junior pointed towards the dark, open passage at the east end of the large chamber, insisting to pursue this fight alone.

"Understood, don't get yourself killed by such a weakling. Be strong!" After the reaper spoke, he ventured off into the open passageway, where he followed the steps into the castle's peak.

Alone to finish his father, Junior faced determination to put an end to King Piccolo forever.

"Junior, you failed me, and by choosing to fight me on your own, I can easily destroy the defect I created," the demon king snickered. "My legacy will not go to waste."

But the brave descendent, the powerful warrior held still, not even threatened by his menacing parent.

"You don't stand a chance against me! If Goku as a child defeated you so long ago, then you're just a vapor in the wind compared to me." Junior strongly declared.

"Hahahahahahahahaha! I too have become far more powerful than before." The old demon king howled out. Powering to his fullest extent of his evil energy, he crackled the walls and stormed the chamber all around. Not even showing a sign of fear, the heroic guardian embraced the growing, and transpiring wicked power as he popped and crackled his shoulders and arms, opening his veins to surge his blood throughout his body. Concentrating his mind and spirit, he confidently delved deeply into his never-ending chi.

"You just have no idea how much stronger I've become..." the Piccolo reincarnate calmly uttered out, positioning his body into fight mode. 'If this is all I'm sensing from him, it should only take a matter of seconds to take this guy out. He shouldn't exist anywhere; not even in this world.'

Janus took the long steps, making his way to the Tower of the Oracle. Hoping he's not too late to stop his ancestor from manipulating Schala, he couldn't allow him to steal her magic to open the gate to invade the living universe. Can he make it in time to put an end to this mess, and does Junior really have the power to make easy sport of the original Piccolo. All this and more, next time on Project Magus.


	18. Tale of the Abyss Part 4

_Alright guys and gals, this is the next part to my epic project! This is gonna lead to the final struggle. For those who have played Chrono Cross, I thought that having the Frozen Flame, or a part of it in the demon plane would make things a little interesting. Hopefully I did not make Janus's backstory too complicated... honestly, there's not a whole lot of explanation when it comes his origins anyway. Well that I can think of right now, but either way, I did my best to bring it together. I hope everyone is continuing to have a great time reading this. It has been such a fun project! And again, I want to thank everyone for all the support and kind words. I am still not finished, so any suggestions or ideas are always on the table for me!_

_-DarkMatter777_

* * *

Part 4: Dawn of the Great Struggle

King Piccolo's embodiment expanded rapidly, growing larger by the second. He transformed into a giant which nearly overtook the castle chamber's ceiling. Fearlessly, Piccolo the good faced him with determination to bring the giant down, but only after he roared deafeningly in the enlarged damaging room.

"I will stomp you like a little bug. Squished alive, and flattened by my advantage." The demonic king pierced loudly into junior's eardrums.

"You might be able to scream louder than I can, but that won't protect you from what I've become." Junior addressed, defending his honor.

Stretching out his arm of great length, the monstrous demon king sent his gigantic fist towards the mountain guardian.

"You really have no clue…" After uttering those words, Junior dashed above, dodging the massive hand of doom, which got buried in rubble. Landing on the trailing arm, the heroic warrior followed the path, leading straight to the giant's head. With a single blow, Junior pushed his chi into his hand, which shined his right hand brightly. Delivering a fierce blow, his glowing fist collided with the king's face. Quickly, King Piccolo crumbled backwards, like a towering tree falling from its foundation. Leaping above the ground, he plowed downward, making another blow into the king's gut, causing his blood to gush out, raining down into the crumbling chamber.

"I only made two blows, and you've already fallen. That's what happens when you don't train and push yourself to your limit." The Guardian of the Mountains stated.

The fallen king couldn't return to his feet, struggling to choke out, "Truly, I have become weak… to fall so quickly by my reincarnation. Perhaps, you were right all this time, Junior. The dishonored one is whom fell so easily." King Piccolo, so weakened that he nearly lost all of his blood uttered out the following words, "You must reclaim the honor, by destroying me. I am the one who failed, not you. First by a mere child, then by my own hands… now I can see what it is like to rest in peace… I await this." The wicked of the evil king progressively changed his mood into a more calm state, at ease from his destructive desires.

Even demons of pure hate found a way to change at the brink of death beyond death. The descending warrior felt surprised by the sudden change in his heart.

"I find it so odd for you to change, but if I could, so could you… father." He uttered.

"Before I perish, I must tell you about Demordikai. He… possesses a secret, a dark tale of his past life." The demon king explained, only to speak in his alien tongue. Being the only person to understand, Junior's eyes widened in shock, surprise and fear.

"I understand now… there was something unusual about him. Now it makes sense." The guardian kept his cool, ready to find Magus and warn him of the impending danger ahead.

"Now… my child… release me… let me embrace eternal rest," the king made his dying request.

"By all means… goodbye, father," in a flash, the mountain guardian bombarded his first incarnation. As the flames ate away the demon king's scorched flesh, the warrior averted his back away, gazing upon the opening at the east end.

"So little time is left, we must hurry and awake from this twisted realm. Be strong Magus, I'm coming."

Making haste, the galloped into the pathway in which its dark entrance swallowed him whole. He made the long stroll through the steps of many. The darkened stairway led to great heights, and Piccolo came close to stepping into the grand judgment of the demon world.

anxiously making his way through the endless stairs, Piccolo sensed the growing tension in the tower's peak. While the guardian easily made sport of his demon father, Magus charged ahead, confronting his ancestor who believed it was time to avenge the fallen ruler before his dominion, Dabura. Countless feet above, in the Tower of The Oracle, the reaper already arrived to face Demordikai.

* * *

The outside world revealed itself against the shortened walls, as a gigantic bell, rusted, tattered and worn from the eroding world hovered in the center. A demonic monstrosity, frozen in time showed itself composed of stone. This statue held tightly the sleeping angel known as Schala. She laid there against her well, unconscious upon the arms of the unmovable beast. Standing in front of the gargoyle, was none other than Demordikai, ready to cast his spell. Also in the castle's peak, was a raging furnace, channeling raw hellfire straight into the skies. ancient lore once said demons that failed their task or disobeyed their leaders had their bodies hurled into the scorching incinerator. Their ashes sprinkled down from the skies as a warning of no tolerance to rebellion by the demon lord. While most of the minions cooperated, there were always the few who suffered horrid fates. However, those victims offer no relevance to this tale, so let's continue shall we?

Janus confronted the demon ruler, interrupting his ancient words of using Schala's magic to create a portal to the living realm.

"Forgive me oh great lord, but I've come to cancel your trip to the living plane." The powerful wizard kept close to his Doom Scythe, fully radiating in his dark energy. "Release her, or else you'll leave me no other choice… but to slay even my ancestor."

A menacing chuckle blurted from the slender demon master, speaking out, "Surely, you would reconsider. She is the Oracle of Light, destined to open the doorway, just as the ancient doctrine foretold. This power was lost for over one-hundred thousand living years, until now. It is time we reclaim this fallen world."

Gazing into the outside, all the demons and monsters gathered together for this sacred moment, ready to invade the living universe. Together as one, they marched and lined forward chanting, "victory and salvation is at hand!" in their demonic language.

"Can you hear them, Magus? They thirst for vengeance and a new world to conquer. Earth is our first destination, and we shall bring justice and serve it with our plate of destiny. Schala is the oracle, but Magus…"

Demordikai reached out his hand towards the angry wizard, shutting his eyes as a wide grin took form on his face. "You are the Emissary of Darkness." The demon lord declared to the reaper as he continued his twisted offer. "As your ancestor, I give you the place as being second in command of the great army, and of this world. Lead them to the conquest of the living plane. Let your shadow magic blanket their blue skies, trailing darkness behind you as they bow before their new king. This is your fate, and your purpose."

Magus pondered for a moment, taking his great offer in mind. "Such tempting words my lord, but I must decline…" the reaper sternly answered, refusing to join his army.

"I figured you would deny it…" the ruler replied, forming and expressing a more serious side. "Have you become so attached to life, or is it because you care so deeply for your sister who never was? You should explain yourself."

"I've learned to follow another path, which I have chosen in my life. I wish not for power, nor do I want to carry out your orders and be used for revenge because of someone who carelessly allowed himself possession by another entity. These affairs have nothing to do with me," Magus firmly stated. "As for Schala, she's returning with me. I'll keep my oath to bring her peace and prosperity."

Edging closer to the white-haired ruler, Magus focused into his power, emitting a speeding, energetic wave, circling around him as his blade turned red from the blood of the slain. "Since you're in the way, I'll wipe you from this realm, and end the disorder of this corrupted plane." The traveler threatened his own ancestor.

Demordikai just looked back him, approaching slowly towards his descent with the intention to fight. "Do you wish to fight me? I will not fall so easily, not like King Piccolo, nor the demons you wiped out neither. My power is of a pure demon!" The demon lord sneered in pride, staying still. Suddenly, a brightening glow shined from the tower's peak entrance, as a rumble came from the opened door.

"If we must fight, then we will come together as one to triumph," the shining warrior uttered, vibrating the walls and the floor. It was none other than Piccolo, the good, ready to expose the ruler's deepest, and darkest secret.

"Magus, Demordikai is more than a demon… he was once a Kaioshin, one of the observers of the entire living universe," the wise Namek stated.

"He's… one of them?" Magus stared in shock at the demon lord, almost speechless.

Then Piccolo continued. "Hundreds of millenniums ago, you stayed with the other Kais, but unlike the ones who tried to keep order of our existence, you craved power, and selfish intentions filled your heart, so all the remaining judges of life forced you out. They sent you to this plane as punishment of your actions. You were reborn here, stripped of your holy powers, which is why you became a demon, and ultimately becoming lord after Babadi captured Dabura." After this, the Super Namek turned to Magus, saying, "in other words, he's more than just your ancestor. You're basically descended from an ancient Kaioshins."

Magus remained confused, wide-eyed as he trembled and sweated heavily, trying to comprehend his own past. "I'm… descended from one of them? That's impossible, so not only do I have demon blood but I'm from a super natural race. How ridiculous." he slowly muttered out.

"We were once demons because of our evil that took hold of our hearts, but we have changed since those days." After the wise one spoke, Demordikai snickered in an evil tone.

"So that lousy king told you my little secret. I take that he said everything before you destroyed his body…" the beast master spoke sarcastically. "Sadly Magus, you do not possess my Kaioshin attributes... I lost all of this when I reincarnated into this world those countless earth years ago."

The lord of this world slowly stepped away from them, overseeing the outside world where his remaining army united, ready for war. Yet that wasn't why he moved aside, a pendent appeared wrapped around his pale neck, and a sapphire ball started to glow brightly. He kept it close to him, where he looked hard into Janus's eyes. Since his secret got revealed, he decided to explain the rest of his story.

"I suppose you should know everything... no use in keeping any further secrets." the lord softly spoke out, almost hesitant to even tell it, as his thumb and index finger brought this brightening blue pendant to Janus's attention.

"Do tell... before I destroy you." Janus sneered at him, but the pendent easily caught his attention.

"Are you familiar with the frozen flame?" he asked his descendant, as his sapphire shifted into a fire-red. These colors would switch back and forth, and at times flow together.

"Hmph, Zeal used it to channel Lavos's energy into the Mammon machine in my world. A piece of Lavos... nothing more, nothing less." he replied, allowing his aura to fade away, so he could listen carefully to his tale.

"Indeed, but it had incredible amounts of power. Many people searched endlessly for it. They believed it had the power to bring back the dead... travel anywhere through time. It was rich with energy, but it came with repercussions... those who wielded it became corrupted by its pure and rich aura. It drove them mad." the demon lord solemnly explained.

"Of course, so many people fall for those rumors... but I've never actually seen it for myself after Lavos's destruction." Janus replied to him.

"Well, when they sealed me in this plane, I came across it. Somehow it got sent here. I could not explain it, but when I touched it, it shattered to pieces, losing nearly all of its resourceful power... but I learned at a later time that someone else destroyed Lavos, and since he did not exist any longer to fuel its power, the Flame Fragment started to die off." he pointed his finger at the fluctuating light around his neck. "This is all that is left of the Frozen Flame... I was hoping to return to the world of life. Try to start over again, but alas, there was not enough energy left to send me back. So by using its remaining ability to change matter, I took a trace of my blood, along with a strand of my hair. I exposed it against the remnants of the flame. I found a way to clone myself, so I send this infant form of me back in time, hundreds of thousands of years into the past... but then I saw something, another image formed through the flame." He stopped for just a moment, after looking at the Flame Fragment, he whispered to him, where the cold wind sent it to Janus's ears.

"I could see you... with the incredible strength I was born with. I heard a voice and it said to me, that "After many generations, the Emissary of Darkness will come to you, bringing the Oracle of Light to open the gates into the realm of life. They will redeem the cursed, and curse the redeemed." I could see the course of my clone and its bloodline from here, and none of them have shown that power that you and I share. So many generations came and went, and this power returned to you. I saw you grow up into a great and powerful warrior, with incredible magic, and everyone bowed before you."

"I'm just a clone's descendent... what a pity. You really thought that sending yourself to earth would benefit you?" Janus grew angered by his words. "Well, there's a reason why I exist, but I bow to no one. I serve no one. I know my purpose, and I'm going to fulfill that." he tightly pulled against his brown gloves, feeling its tight embrace against his fingers. "Thanks for sharing us your legacy, but you won't use me or Schala as a pawn for your vengeance over your dead step father... but I also have this feeling you plan to do more than invade earth, since you were once a god."

"Well, now that you two have all the knowledge at your disposal, how about you fill in those gaps yourself?" Demordikai's expression altered from a calm and quiet look to a more wicked grin that formed against his white lips.

"We know everything about you now. Not only do you plan to destroy all life, but you're using it as a cover up for your real intentions. You want to invade the afterlife by conquering the supreme Kai and to reclaim your seat in other world. It's too bad that won't happen." Piccolo prepared himself for a fight, itching for it to begin as Magus did the same.

"Hah, give the green man a prize." the demon lord mocked Piccolo. "Well I see that you are going to choose the path of combat... I have nothing else to say."

"But we won't battle here." The reaper declared, fully powered, smirking confidently, saying, "Let's take this outside."

Magus forced pure energy out of his hand, hurling the beast lord straight out of the oracle's tower, furiously into the darkened scenery.

"We got to make sure we don't damage this tower. We can't allow any harm to happen to Schala." Magus firmly stated.

"I agree, let's wipe him out so we can go home." Then the mountain guardian reached out his hand to Janus, saying, "For the brotherhood."

Extending his arm in exchange with Piccolo's, the reaper spoke out, "For the brotherhood, and for Schala."

They nodded together, smirking in confidence, only to take off out of the tower and after the demon lord who regained his bearings midair over the marching and chanting minion crowd. They began their epic battle.

"So, you have chosen the path of violence. Just know that you two cannot defeat me, I am nothing like the rest of these weaklings you battled." Demordikai gave them heed of his immense strength, which in seconds; he unveiled it for the eyes to see. He developed a black wave identical to that of Magus. The growing energy morphed his slender vessel, as muscle built and bulked drastically. Clearly, holding back was no option for anyone, and the Lord of All Demons demonstrated this one. The brotherhood soon saw why he earned the right of being the ruler of the demon plane. Immensely, the ruler's body tensed, swelling in size and power. The pain of the intensifying power became almost overwhelming for Demordikai.

Drawing the army's attention, they halted their course of marching and chanting. Holding still, the thousands upon thousands of armed demons surrounded the lake of fire and the blazing volcanic castle. They observed the beginning battle from below. Three spheres with titanic power hovered nearly ten stories in the air; one of shadow, one of pure demon, and the other of a blinding light.

Taking on a deeper, wicked tone, the demon lord vented his bodily pressure, still chiseled from his bulking muscle. "Now, taste the wrath of a pure demon and a true Kaioshin all in one!" he roared out, finally relaxing himself and remaining straight midair.

"So this is your true power, maybe we'll have a little fun after all." Magus confidently said, in his fighting stance accompanied by his spiritual brother.

"Let's hope so… hold nothing back. He's incredibly strong! I can feel it!" the guardian stated.

Without hesitation, they charged together in sync, ready to collide against their adversary. They formed two fists together straight for Demordkai. "BOOM!" a deafening sonic boom traveled through the plane, thus beginning the epic battle of the cosmos. The brotherhood took on the offensive, delivering devastating punches, but the demon lord blocked them all with ease, forcing them away with a blinding force. They crashed into the west of the fortress, buried underneath bare rubble where corpses laid piled by the millions. Bursting from the bones and rotten bodies of the dead, they returned to the skies, regrouping for their next plan of attack.

"That was a fun warm up," Piccolo said, removing his heavy, burdening turban and cape, which he slammed into the barren dirt and bones.

"Indeed, that was just a test to see his true strength in defense. So let's split up and try to get him off guard. Remember, we have what it takes to win this!" Janus proudly said, throwing his heavy cape into the wind, where they split in opposite directions.

"Coming up with tactics? How predictable. I will show you true demon power." Demordikai snickered relentlessly.

Beginning the battle, Piccolo dashed towards the demon lord with great agility, only to vanish in an instant, catching him off guard for Magus to smite him down with the doom scythe. Raising the crescent-shaped blade over his head, he lifted it as far as he could. Viciously, he took a light speed swing at the demon Kai, but in a flash, another weapon formed in Demordikai's hands. It presented itself black, and composed of a strange, dark material, and it nearly matched Magus's cherished blade. The demon weapons clashed halfway, as blinding bolts of lightning flashed everywhere. The powerful bolts from their clashes reached out all over the realm, stretching over the horizon. Many times, they collided with their weapons, as both forces struggled against one another.

"What kind of tool do you handle? It can hold up against my Doom-sickle. I suppose you can compose a weapon with my kind of power in this realm." Magus growled out.

"I see the caliber of your scythe matches mine. Such a shame you have chosen to throw it away over such insolence." The demon kai continued his struggle, and then their force in power knocked each other's blades from their hands. Landing side by side, it seemed the weapons no longer wanted to take part in this battle. They landed away from the armed crowd, not too far off was where their weapons laid. After this, they faced each other down.

"Hmph, fate has chosen us to fight with our hands." Magus muttered.

"Yes I see, how fitting, but know this, my offer remains. It is not too late for you to reconsider and join me," the black-robed demon insisted.

"Again, I must decline," and then the reaper plunged his tight right hand into Demordikai's gut, forcing him up into the eternal night skies. Magus disappeared, just to return above the wounded demon lord; ready to send him another powerful blow, but the ex Kai defended himself, blocking his wrathful fist; and of course, triggering another "Boom!" through the demon plane. The skies went ablaze as they plowed through the fight. Both seemed evenly matched, but Piccolo was in the distance, focusing his two fingers against his forehead, preparing for his classic finishing move.

'Yeah, that's it, hold him off for me… looks like we got this one.' Piccolo uttered in thought, building his signature move, almost ready to unleash it. "Magus, it's time, so watch yourself; I'm ready to hit him with the 'Special Beam Cannon!"' the guardian informed the wizard telepathically.

"Understood, I'd prefer not to get caught in the middle of the crossfire." The reaper replied, allowing the demon master to punch him square in the face, forcing the dark caped reaper away from the fight, and leaving the beast lord alone for the great blow.

"Why did you leave yourself open like that? I was just starting to enjoy this!" Demordikai mocked the reaper menacingly, becoming blinded by overconfidence.

Regaining his balance, he removed the dripping blood from his face, forming a cocky grin saying, "Perhaps you should chill out for a moment, you don't need to lose yourself in mindless rage."

He hastily tapped into his freezing ice magic, bringing a cold, gusting wind into the lifeless world. "Say hello to winter's power!

The reaping wizard taunted his ancestor. Extending his right arm, he formed a wave of sub-zero ice in his hand, growing rapidly in power. Within seconds, he unleashed his blizzard attack upon his enemy.

"What is this?" Demordikai panicked helplessly, as his eyes became bloodshot from the terror. He attempted to retreat before the storm struck him down, but it was too late. Magus's ice beam submerged him in a frozen tomb.

Ending his attack, he approached Piccolo, signaling him to finish their hated enemy. "Now's your chance, finish him off!" he remained midair as he shouted, watching his spiritual brother complete his charged finishing move. In his two fingers, the Super Namek stretched out his arm, continuing his focus on all his energy in one spot.

"That's what I'm talking about, this will wake him up." He uttered, prepared to send his beam by yelling out, "Special Beam Cannon!" He vanished, only to reform a few yards away from the ice-cold demon lord, releasing all of his electrical pressure, followed by a monstrous, twisted, and powerful wave. Upon impact, a smothering, destructive dome overtook the battlefield. With haste, the brotherhood escaped the rising dome of flames, taking a distance and regrouping.

The monsters around their flaming lake remained speechless, dazzled by their incredible power. Despite the intense fight, they held their positions. Steady around their fortress and the heating river.

In the distant void of the lifeless plains, Magus and Piccolo observed the fading storm, waiting for the cold winds to push it away.

"Hmph, I would like say that did it, but final battles never end so easily." The reaper calmly said to the Namek.

"Don't worry; even if he survived it, Demordikai felt that one for sure. I can already feel his power dropping." Piccolo stated, keeping his focus on the drifting, smoked clouds.

As he spoke, the former Kaioshin appeared from the smoke and flames, treading slowly towards the warriors. He tightly held on to his right shoulder, feeling the pain from the duo. It became obvious this damaged the demon lord, since he gasped desperately for air. His clothing became torn all over as his blood and sweat covered almost his whole. Despite all of this, he expressed a wicked grin to the brotherhood.

"Well, I must say, you two have great power. I commend both of you for your efforts," he could hardly speak, breathing in a fast rhythm, struggling to ease his way towards them.

"It's over now; surrender yourself, if you want to live. We're taking Schala with us either way," Magus demanded.

"You have no chance against us… it's just a shame your great army will witness the fall of another holy and mighty ruler," the Super Namekian mocked the master.

While they declared victory, it seemed that Demordikai was positioning himself to surrender, but was he going to?

"I suppose I have no choice but to yield to the brotherhood." The former Kai powered down, submitting to their demands. "You may take her, but do not ever show your faces here again." Then he formed another terrible smirk, releasing a twisted laughter from his tongue. "If you can destroy all of us that is, bwahahahahahaha!"

He took the Flame fragment from his pendent, holding it close to him. "While the flame has lost most of its force... there is still enough to give me the fuel I need to win this! Muahahahahaha!" In an act of desperation, he ate and swallowed the only piece of the Frozen Flame left. In an instant, a dark, violent, and savage vortex formed around him, as Magus and Piccolo backed away. Forming defensive stances, they tried their best to avoid getting sucked into the vicious vacuum.

"He's just a persistent fool!" Piccolo shouted angrily, using all his strength to avoid the twister.

"Ugh! This is such a pain; how come the last battles have to always end this way?" The aggravated reaper also yelled out.

The spinning twister spiraled out of control, traveling towards the castle and the army around it. While the warriors pursued the rotating storm, they saw shadowing arms stretch outward, taking grip upon his army. "AHHHHHHH!" they screamed in terror as the great numbers became a part of this wretched storm. Once the tornado absorbed the thousands of armed knights of the Demon World, it plunged into the firing lake, burying itself below. Then ferociously, there was a rising tsunami of pure molten lava, which started to form limbs. First to develop, two heating arms, and two legs that helped stood the developing creation. Then the rest of the body molded together. A horrid beast came to life. This monstrosity reached nearly one hundred feet in height, as long and sharp horns reached up and over its head, and two large gaping nostrils spewed out smoke and heat. Colored in a charcoal brown, it resembled a giant chiseled gargoyle, made from pure rock. In its opened mouth, fangs that could bring down an elephant in a single bite stretched out. Demordikai transformed into a horrible embodiment. Howling in fury, he made the land rumble greatly, shaking the foundations as its wings spread wide behind his blazing back.

This new form of the demon lord, consumed by fire, burned all the dust particles around him, looking like stars, flashing and surrounding him. Magus and Piccolo dashed as far from him as possible, coming up with a quick plan to fight off this new enemy. They saw first hand, the new beast stepping out of his death bath, who glanced at his bulking hands and his new form.

"He absorbed his own army. I assume this fight truly made him desperate for conquest." Magus uttered out, as Piccolo stood for battle.

"His power has multiplied; we can't let this fiend go to earth. We can't let him go there or to the other world. We'll have to find some way to destroy him." The Namek declared, as Demordikai's blackened eyes made contact with the warriors. To the beast, they appeared like insects on the ground below. And thus began the grand battle.

"Heh, we're gonna have some fun now!" the mage chuckled out.

Absorbing all his remaining army, and using what was left of the Frozen Flame, Demordikai transformed into a gigantic monster. With new-found power, do they what it takes to win this struggle? Will Schala awaken from another long and restless slumber? Find out next time, on the next intense and exciting chapter of Project Magus.


	19. Tale of the Abyss Part 5

_So guess who's coming to help them out? Read and find out, but it's worth the wait, at least I hope it is! Only got a couple of parts left, so this isn't over yet, but this is the concluding battle with the Demon Lord. Enjoy! _

_-DM777  
_

Part 5: Schala's Awakening, and the Hero's Return

As Demordikai evolved into his terrifying and horrible transformation, Schala's eyes opened, awakening from her deep slumber. Escaping the frozen statue's grip, she leaped away from it, stumbling for a moment while trying to regain her balance.

"I'm… awake. Is this the castle of the demons?" She slowly spoke in a weak and quiet tone, leaning herself against one of the room's corners. Once her sight came together, she saw two great forces battling it out against the towering monster. "Janus… Piccolo, so you made it here after all. I knew you would come for me, but you should have just lived on without me." She gripped where her heart remained, saddened by the endless struggle. "I am just a burden that nobody should bear." She blamed herself for all of this. "If only there was some way I could help."

Then another figure appeared behind her, saying, "You have always disregarded yourself for others, and believed that you were worth nothing. Yet your heart is pure with unconditional love and kindness. Your half-brother Janus chose to find you because of how much he wanted to save you."

She turned around without hesitation to see who was speaking to her, only to notice it was the being she was once linked to for so long. Terror took over her spirit, remembering the torment she suffered through, which seemed like it lasted forever during her time attached to the universal paradox.

"It's you…" she trembled in terror, taking a couple of clumsy steps back. "I can't believe you're still alive... I couldn't feel your presence anymore."

"There is no reason to panic, When Serge and your reincarnate finished me off, they set me free from this prison of life. You are no longer bound by my grasp." Super Cell snapped his fingers, and the realm became suspended, and only Schala was aware of it. The Entity beyond Space and Time pointed his finger towards the cosmic struggle, showing Janus's firm determination. "It is him who interests me now. Look at his nobility and dedication towards you. His actions have gotten my attention. All I wish to see is these living species transform into something far beyond selfishness, greed, and mindless anger." Then, "Snap" went his fingers again, as they vanished and reappeared at the center of the fight, still frozen in time. Cell had her by his side, which he reached his hand towards Magus. She simply gazed strongly at her brother.

"Look at him, that is the look of selflessness. Schala, can you not see that all he ever cares for is your peace. During his whole life, he wished for my destruction because I took you away from him. As a child he shut himself out from everyone... except for you. You were the only one who understood and loved him. Schala, you never done a single thing wrong. You only did what you thought was right by everyone, even if you were against it. The main reason he wants to free you is because he feels that is what you deserve. His wish to bring you peace is never-ending. We know well that he will never give up on that." Super Cell said to her, as she remained silent in wonder of why he wanted to help her.

She uttered no words, confused as he shifted his hand towards Piccolo.

"And here, you have his spiritual brother, who once possessed a wicked soul. He too, was a demon, but what made him change his ways?" After he asked that, Super Cell gazed into her eyes. "It is that emotion and action you life forms call love. It drives you to sacrifice everything to protect and serve the ones you care for, even if it kills you." He said in a baritone sound, seeing anger form in her eyes. She tensed herself up, backing away from him.

"What do you do know about love? All you ever wanted to do was destroy everything." She stayed tense in frustration.

"I wanted to destroy everything because of all the selfishness and destruction humanity brought upon their world, but those like Crono and Goku shared a different kind of spirit. Not one who desires power or who feeds on hurting others, but it is their willingness to defend others. Even if they are spat on and labeled criminals, it is what drives them to act this way that intrigues me. Bear in mind that their actions gave me the decision to rewind time and restore the universe. The ones like these two such as your brother and Piccolo, as well as their friends who stay faithfully by their side; each one of them shares this gift and desire to protect their world; even it means giving up their lives. They choose this path for a righteous cause." Then "Snap!" went his fingers once again, returning to the Oracle's tower, where he spoke to her yet again.

"If love can turn pure evil into good, then perhaps they can share it with others. Can you understand this? Out of everyone else, your generous heart shines the brightest." He began to pace slowly around the hardened floor, gazing strongly at Zeal's daughter. "Which is why I tested Janus during our great battle," Super Cell explained to her.

After listening to him, she replied by saying, "Can't you help them? There's no way they can defeat Demordikai on their own… please, don't let them die!" She pleaded desperately with the universal entity, who slowly stepped away from her, glancing back one last time.

"That would ruin this whole purpose. Let the actions of love overcome their struggle." As he continued to walk away, he lightly spoke out, "I am sure help will come when the time is right."

The entity faded away, and time began to travel again, resuming the violent battle. Unable to help the brotherhood, she watched quietly from above, praying that her brother and Piccolo can overcome this great struggle.

* * *

The brotherhood tightly held their own against Death's Tyrant. In a split second, the reaping wizard dashed for his scythe, which stood on the dirt, waiting for his master to return. Taking a tight grip of his blade, it managed to stay unharmed from the spinning vortex from the demon king's transformation. 'Ah, yes, how good it is to have you by my side again,' he thought, feeling slightly confident, and returning to the Namek's side.

Charging forward, Piccolo chose to lead the front lines, taking a powerful fist towards the giant beast's midsection. With incredible force, a flashing bang boomed through the realm, but it had no effect against the monstrous enemy. Despite this, the warrior stayed focus and brought forth countless punches and kicks against this tyrant. It sounded like thousands of bombs going off at once, but when Janus stepped it, the beast just laughed and flung Piccolo like an insect in the wind, and he hurled right at Magus, slamming them both to the dirt below. They made haste and jumped back up from their fall, but Piccolo happened to notice his hands showed blisters from burns against the hot monster.

Since the monstrosity was scorching to the touch, they realized that attacking him head on with their fists only hindered themselves more in the end, limiting them to special attacks. This proved to make their battle an inconvenience, so they regrouped and planned out again, as the beast just hurled another loud wave of deep and belching laughter. In his new state, he lost the ability to think rationally due to the corrupting effects of the Flame Fragment. Not only did Demordikai become a hundred times more powerful, but his warped state of mind meant he lost all regard to his kingdom of the demon world. His only want was to kill his two enemies that were in his way.

"Well, this stinks, we cannot even touch him and our attacks seem useless against this idiot!" Magus grimly stated.

"But he's slow, so we can easily evade him until we find a way to break his body apart." Piccolo said to the wizard.

"BWARRRRGGGGGG!" Demordikai roared deeply and loudly, unable to speak rationally.

After some careful planning, they joined together, while the gigantic monster marched towards them on foot. Side by side, they channeled their energy and lined their arms with each other, combining their power. Once their power pushed into their hands, they quickly powered up, and formed a growing sphere of darkness and light. At last, they released their combo attack, the Annihilator Wave. Shining like pure silver, it plowed straight for the mindless demon, but the irrational ruler noticed the upcoming wave. Still running, he inhaled deeply, only to exhale a powerful infernal wave. These flames were ocean blue, clashing against the Beam of Annihilation. Followed by a dramatic showdown, the brotherhood struggled relentlessly against the raging flames. Their bodies tensed strongly, sending all of their strength into their double powered wave. They were about to overtake the flames, sending it all back to the abyss lord.

"For someone who lacks speed, he has incredible power!" Piccolo shouted out, as he gritted his teeth firmly.

"We have to stay focused, he's almost smothered now. We should have him shortly." Magus said, about to send their wave to the titanic monster. Success seemed close for the brotherhood, but it was all in vain. The blue flames suddenly expanded tenfold, making their merged wave of power seem like nothing, pushing it all back against them.

'This will end badly…' Magus pondered to himself as they suffered the wrath of being devoured alive by the powerful inferno. Against their will, they got blown away in the trailing storm of fire. While trying to break away from the storm, it arose and exploded like a roaring volcano, knocking them to the ground with terrible wounds all over. The smoke was gradually cleared away by the lifeless winds, where they laid injured with only the barren ground to comfort the brotherhood. Unable to stand from their battered wounds, they struggled for their lives. In the distance, the great demon lord just stood there laughing ruthlessly, simply amused by cooking his opponents who squirmed and dragged themselves on the dirt. Since the attack drove them closer to the tower, Magus noticed someone at the top of the demon castle. Trying desperately to focus his eyes, he recognized the one above.

"Schala… you're awake… run… get away from here!" he almost couldn't speak because of his burning wounds. "No… this isn't my fate… I can't let her down… I won't give up… brother, are you okay?"

"I'm afraid… I'm no better off than you are…I'm useless, man this bites…" Piccolo choked out, as his tunic suffered burns and tears throughout. "I can't even feel my left arm; it's completely burned up…" He too had a rough time trying to even move. They were completely vulnerable, so it seemed that it was a matter of time before death knocked on their doors.

"We sure… could use someone like Goku right now." The reaper coughed out, as the terror marched slowly, stomping the ground. Louder and heavier, his steps drew closer. The winged beast became ready to finish off his prey. "BWARRRRR!" he howled out, banging his large arms and hands against his chest. It sounded like a loud drum beating strongly. The monster towered above the defenseless warriors, pounding his chest in celebration. All hope for Magus and Piccolo, was lost.

"So Piccolo… what are the odds of a miracle happening now?" Magus asked, giving out a short laugh.

"No chance in hell I'm afraid." The guardian grimly stated, chuckling with him.

Since they were totally drained of their powers, it seemed that the brotherhood faced impending doom. They were nothing but food to the demon lord's eyes. However, they were unaware of the flashing glow that appeared in the bloody skies. This glowing light vibrantly shined with countless colors, as if a rainbow formed in the darkened world. It soon became bright enough to catch their attention, as they glanced upon its radiance.

"That light… what is that?" the reaper asked out loud.

"I can see it too…. I think we're going crazy now," the Namek replied, startled by the glowing light which emitted many colors.

Suddenly, the rainbow plunged straight down, heading right for the demon king. Once it made contact, it sliced the beast's left arm clean off his body. Instantaneously, the monster fell to his knees in agony, as blood and lava poured out horrendously like a waterfall. Twitching on the ground, the fallen arm went limp, only to turn into dust. In great pain, this caused the beast to retreat, flying away to mend to his injury.

Meanwhile, the figure who held the rainbow took a landing next to the brotherhood. Another warrior arrived into the scene of the fight. He wore a blue tunic, and beige pants as his brown, firm boots protected his feet. He carried a sword of all the colors of the rainbow, followed by the sound of sheathing his weapon which echoed in the night. Red spiked hair covered his scalp, while he kept a white bandana wrapped tightly around his head. He also had bulking muscles that rippled and covered his arms. Magus knew exactly who he was, but Piccolo stared at him in shock.

"Saved by Crono, oh the irony," Magus uttered, finally managing to return to his feet while the other did the same, continuing to show fascination by the swordsman's arrival.

"Goku?" Piccolo asked in surprise, only to think about it for a moment. 'Wait, that's not him... so that means he's Crono. They look just alike… I can tell he's just as strong as him too. I can't believe it.' The mountain guardian said in thought, keeping a grip on his scorched arm, still fascinated by his arrival.

Crono glanced upon the two, only to grin innocently.

"Welcome to hell, Crono… I would ask how you made it here, but I take Gaspar called for you to help us." Magus said to him, as he simply nodded his head vertically.

"Don't mind him Piccolo. He's not much of a talker I'm afraid." Magus informed his partner of the silent swordsman.

"Is he a mute?" Piccolo asked.

"Not exactly…" the reaper answered. "But we must destroy Demordikai… he seems to have retreated for a moment. So Crono, you got some of that healing medicine for us? You know that you're always stocked full of them."

Crono nodded with a smile, digging through his traveling bag which he kept closely by his side. Grabbing two small bottles, he tossed them over to the exhausted fighters. When they caught the elixirs, Piccolo examined the bottle that was given to him. He was curious to how it would heal his wounds.

"Drink it Piccolo, it will heal your wounds. It's basically the same as those senzu beans you and your friends cherish so dearly." The reaper said to him.

After hesitating, Piccolo twisted open the bottle, and chugged it down in one gulp. After they drank from the Elixir, their strength returned.

"Bah, how bitter… but I see it works the same." Piccolo, refueled, felt fully charged. ready to resume the battle, his fried arm healed, and his body turned back to normal.

In the barren fields near the flaming lake, the monster turned around, enraged and ready to battle again. Fully charged, the great trio stood against the angered beast. While still wounded, he rage consumed him, as he began to stampede towards Crono, Magus, and Piccolo.

"We can stop him together now, we have the strength in numbers!" the mountain guardian valiantly stated.

"We'll win this one!" Magus declared.

Piccolo reached his hand out, shouting out, "for the brotherhood!"

Then the reaper reached his arm out, gripping tightly on the alien's hand, saying, "No, for Schala, and the brotherhood!"

Then Crono joined in, firmly placing his hand on theirs while nodding his head, agreeing with a confident smirk. United, they shook their hands on mutual terms, turning to face the great terror. Powering to their fullest, a wave of darkness, light, and a golden glow like the sun formed together, dashing bravely against the wicked force. Finally, the ultimate battle began.

* * *

The battle continued in the empty planes southwest of the castle of the realm. Forming a trinity, they united against the great tyrant known as Demordikai. Without his left arm, the mutated ruler, consumed by fury, unleashed another onslaught of infernal hellfire towards the dynamic trio. In all directions, they took off as the flames pursued them. They dodged the fire, and Magus made his first attempt with his sacred blade, swiftly going for the kill, but the wounded demon stretched his wings, sending forth great winds, driving Magus into the air. After regaining his balance, the dark wizard saw Crono and Piccolo plowing forward against the ten story giant. Making haste, the lightning innate unfurled a flashing beam of rainbow, slashing the beast's chest multiple times which spewed more blood. It boiled as the juices drenched the ground. Stumbling backwards, the beast roared in pain, taking grip on his chest wound, and making a futile effort to stop the gashing agony.

"That sword of yours is working! I'm impressed." Piccolo said respectfully. "You're just as skilled of a fighter as a swordsman… I could hardly even see it."

Crono smiled innocently as gave a thumb's up, just to notice Magus return to the scene. They came together again on the lifeless dirt floors of the demon realm, but the mage remained concerned, showing a more serious expression, and confusing his comrades.

"Don't get too cocky… this battle isn't over yet!" Magus grimly said, growing suspicious of the beast. "How come his power level isn't dropping?"

As the reaper continued, the crimson haired swordsman scratched his head, showing a rather serious look on his face. Then the mountain guardian shifted from confidence to concern, observing the winged embodiment beginning to roar out.

"You're… right. His power just continues to rise. This makes no sense because Crono made several direct blows." The green fleshed warrior said nervously, as the devil's cries echoed wildly, violently shaking the world of the damned. Then out of the blue, small winged bats by many gathered from all over the plane, responding to his cries.

"Are they… helping him?" Piccolo asked out loud.

"Seems like it, I have a feeling they're healing them, whatever those things are." Magus replied.

The small winged creatures merged with Demordikai, regenerating his broken body along with a new arm that extended with life once again. Giving out a growling laugh, confidence returned to the enemy.

"Hmph, using his own demons to heal and give him strength…" Magus spoke out, "this world annoys me, I'm so sick of being here."

Up in the tower, Schala remained above, overseeing the ongoing struggle, as well as Crono's arrival. "So he made it after all, if only I could do more to help them… Janus, don't give up. I just pray that he will help you win this fight." She lowered her head, deep in prayer of escaping the eternally lifeless realm.

In the battlefield, Crono briefly glanced at Magus, then shifted his head one way and then another. After making a couple of more gestures, the mage understood the spike haired swordsman's strategy, but Piccolo, however, seemed lost.

Before he asked, Magus pointed out, "he's telling us that we need to split up. He's going to use his finishing attack, and he wants us to combine our power as well. He wields the gift of the lightning element, and you're going to see it to its fullest extent." The reaper proudly stated, urging his brother to avoid him for the moment.

The swordsman of lightning gathered up his incredible energy rapidly, shattering the ground all over. The silent warrior formed a violent storm of lighting, sending bolts throughout the plane. Winds of extreme speeds brushed the scattered bones and corpses away into the distance. He shined bright as the sun, turning night into day.

While he powered up, the fully healed winged beast stood a hundred yards away from the trio, readying to strike again. Time was running out, and Crono was almost fully powered.

"His power is incredible, but I expected this since he's also Goku. It's unbelievable." Piccolo seemed very impressed by the endless energy of the silent hero. Facing Piccolo, Crono sent forth his Luminaire attack, a wide and massive golden sphere. In a way, it was quite similar to the Spirit bomb, but it was on its way towards the guardian, scaring him hysterically.

"Crono! AHHH! What are you doing? I'm on your side! Don't attack me!" he guarded himself, terrified and confused at the same time, but upon contact, it startled him for a moment, but then he heard the words from Magus in his thoughts.

"Don't resist it. Embrace his attack, and then channel it with your own. When you're ready, send it to Demordikai and I'll vaporize him with my Dark Matter."

"I see, combining attacks is very useful. Understood!" he replied, calming his nerves taking the Luminaire as his own, so he started placing his two fingers upon his head. He merged this great force into one spot. He embraced the voltage of great power, making him feel like a powerful god. "This feels… so exhilarating. Like my power has multiplied. Unreal!" Focusing his mind, a blinding light overtook the realm. He released his fingers from his head, which emitted vast amounts of lighting and his own energy.

"This move needs a new name… What should I call it?" Piccolo extended his arm straight out, only seconds away from unleashing it.

"Yes, that's it! Bring it all together, and then we'll finish him off for good." Magus uttered, while Crono grew thrilled in excitement over the powering combo attack.

"It's time!" Piccolo, fully charged warned them one last time before he sent it against the winged monster who blindly took to the air. Charging forward, he breathed in for another round of infernal blue fire.

"Survive this fool! Behold the wrath of the Hyper Beam Cannon! RAHHHH!"

The titanic force, a wave of thunder plowed against the demon's releasing flames, but lightning prevailed, which created an electrical dome the size of a city. "Now Magus!" he shouted, hitting the dirt for cover.

"Well done…" he had no time to lose, so he called forth into his language of darkness, forming a triangular shape of Dark Matter, around the bolting destruction.

Forming over the lighting dome, darkness enshrouded the great storm, spinning clockwise. Then a smaller three angled shape of antimatter formed, spinning counter-clockwise in the black matter's center. With a sudden implosion, a faint cry of the beast sounded in this collapsing matter. Exploding afterwards, this super powered blow wiped everything out through the fields of oblivion. Fortunately, the Tri-matter attack spared the fortress and the one in the tower who waited patiently for the conclusion.

"RRRROOOOOAARRRRGGGGGG!" the beast screamed out, feeling his monstrous body tear apart until nothing was left. Fading away, the storm cleared, as the ashes of the dead snowed into the land. Reforming into the world, all the minions gradually returned to their domain.

After this, Schala vanished from the fortress, only to reappear in front of Magus, Piccolo, and Crono. She approached the reaper slowly, looking deep into his soul.

"Janus… you did it… and so did you Crono, and Piccolo." She said softly.

"Even to the depths of the abyss, I kept my word that I would save you," he replied calmly, stepping slowly towards the one he freed from Lavos.

"I believed you… I'm sorry for all the trouble I've put all of you through." She teared up in sadness, but Janus embraced her, holding her tightly.

"Shed not any more tears, dear sister." He looked closely into her eyes. "Our love will overcome and we will find peace. It's time we go home now." Janus didn't let her go, because he felt the full love of her, and all the memories he had as a child.

Piccolo and Crono stood right behind them, feeling themselves come to peace. Once they let go, they all gazed upon the growing crowd who escaped their leader's grasp. While this happened, the crimson haired warrior approached Magus, placing his hand on his shoulder, and breaking his silence.

"It sure is great to see you two together again…" Crono kindly spoke out, grinning generously. "You've sure changed so much since we first fought against Lavos. I'm glad to see you have a changed heart. It helped you out so much on your journey... plus I know how much you've wanted to save her. You finally did it!"

"But if it weren't for Piccolo I would have never been here. You can thank him for opening my mind and spirit; our time together allowed me to cast away my evil intentions." Magus said, reaching out towards his brother.

As they had their fateful reunion, the great army came before them, taking a bow before Magus, declaring him the new ruler. There was one warrior however, who appeared the most human of them all. This armored knight was obviously one of the strongest of all the demons and soldiers of that world. He knelt on one knee, submitting himself to Magus's authority.

"You are truly destined to become our ruler. We now submit to you, Magus, because you killed our king, and you are his descendent. You are now our master. Thank you for freeing us from Demordikai."

"Arise, knight," he commanded, looking sharply into the knight's eyes. "I once ruled an army like this one, but I cannot… forgive me, but this is not my home." The wizard firmly placed his hand on the knight's shoulder. "But… you seem fitting to fill these shoes. So I entrust you into taking care of this realm. Reign it well, warrior." Magus declared.

"I will not let you down." The knight stood proudly, saluting the reaper, but he showed a resemblance to someone whom Magus killed in the past.

"Have I seen you before? You seem… familiar." the reaper asked in curiosity.

"I don't believe so sir, why do you ask?" he replied.

"Nothing, for a moment I mistook you for someone else, but we must go now." After he declared a new ruler, the demon place began to experience the aura of peace, as a small beam of light broke through the clouded sky. Hope became known in a world that only understood tyranny, destruction, and death.

After this, they returned to the Oracle's tower, where they planned to exit the plane. They stared at the glazing furnace, knowing that only the Oracle of Light could use her magic to create a portal. Finally, they could escape this dimension. However, Crono didn't know of this.

"So um… how do we get out of here?" he scratched his head real hard, only to have his stomach growl in hunger. "And I'm hungry too!"

Everyone just stared silently at him, only to drop to the ground in shame… once they returned to their feet, Piccolo shook his head. 'He even has Goku's sense of humor and his appetite too. Let's just hope they never meet, otherwise we may have another paradox on our hands,' he grumbled in thought.

During this time, that thought distracted him. He imagined Goku and Crono eating together at one of the world's biggest buffets. Piles of empty plates and bowls filled the restaurant because of their endless devouring of their yummy meals! Both of them were equally matched in the art of eating, at least until there was one last piece of chicken sitting right there in the middle of the clogged table. Both guys stared hard at it, only to look back at each other. Sadly, their endless hunger didn't stop them from having a brutal fight over the last piece of meat.

"Hey that's mine!" Goku screamed out, in demand for that last piece.

"No fair I saw it first! You ate more than I did!" Crono argued back, trying to reach for it but the other guy grabbed his hand to stop him from his precious dinner.

"Nu uh! you ate more, so I get to eat it!" the Saiyan growled back, and the fight for the meat began.

This continued on for a few moments. They swung and fought back and forth over the poor chicken piece, both sides showed determination to have the last meal, but alas, they dropped it by mistake, landing on the floor below. Before they tried to catch the fallen last bit of dinner, a little white furred kitty came along, becoming excited to have a full meal for a change.

"MEEEOOOOOWWW!" the kitty pounced upon it, and ate all that was left.

Crono and Goku had their eyes half-shut, pouting over the loss of their potential last bite.

"Awwww man, I was still hungry!" the red-haired guy sighed.

"I know me too, oh well, I guess it's time to go home." the Saiyan took a deep sigh with him.

Piccolo was out of it long enough for everyone else to notice a small drool coming out of his lips. He was apparently in a daze from spacing out for so long.

"Umm, you okay Piccolo?" everyone asked him at the same time.

A few seconds passed, and he finally snapped out of it. He jerked his head back and forth, returning to reality.

"uh, yeah, sorry, must have zoned out for a minute there... so Schala, all you need to do is send some of your magic into this furnace. It should create a gateway for us to leave."

"Right," she nodded, ready to put her magic to work.

Focusing her energy of light, the red flames of the furnace turned golden, leading up into the skies above. Creating a gateway, they traveled through, not looking back. While venturing through the tunnel, they believed that the gate would send them back to the end of time, but someone beyond space and existence observed them carefully. It seemed the Entity beyond Space and Time had another plan in mind.

_So can anybody take a guess who that "knight" is based off of? just wondering. :D  
_


	20. Time Crash Memorial Pt1

_Well, I'm finally starting to wrap this up... Sadly, I had some problems with the next part, so it might be a while before I can get that up and running... before you ask, yes, this chapter is based off a vital event in Chrono Cross. I tried my best to make it consistent without making it too complicated... but if you've played CC, it had a very convoluted plot, so let me know if I happened to miss something... Anyways... Thanks for supporting me! But hang in there, the journey is almost over!_

_-DM777_

Time Crash Memorial Pt.1

Previously on Project Magus, Crono showed up to help the brotherhood conquer the demon lord, Demordikai. Thankfully, the minions also returned to their normal states after becoming a part of his hellish embodiment. Because of their master's death, they bowed before Magus, crowning him their new king, but he refused his new title, so he declared the strongest of their kind as the new ruler of the demon plane. Order returned to the cursed realm once again. After bidding their goodbyes, the four travelers entered into the Oracle's tower, where the enlightened one used her magic to create a portal through the furnace to escape this darkened land. They were off to the end of time, or so they thought.

There was someone out there, who transcended himself beyond space and time. It was the Entity, who pulled the strings within the gate, leading Magus, Piccolo, Crono and Schala to a dimension unknown to creation. Soon after, the traveling tunnel opened their doors, but instead of showing the dark, and wooden walls and Gaspar's greeting, they found themselves in broad daylight. The skies stood still from motion, as the shining sphere reflected against the luscious hilltops in the distance. When they entered into this world, a wide, dirt path, surrounded by a tall wooden fence led straight to a cracked stairway. They looked at their new place, curious to where this gate brought them too. While intrigued, Magus and Piccolo felt uneasy, but the lightning innate felt that he was once here before, as the memories of the Guardia invasion came to his thoughts. Schala, however, also felt something take grip of her heart, it was as if this mysterious realm seemed familiar to her as well.

"This… isn't the end of time." Magus uttered, noticing a strange machine to his right. It appeared like a black coffin, but large enough to fit more than one person. Out of curiosity, he approached it, he recognized the device. "It's one of those restoration machines… I've see those in the year 2300 A.D., but how come this is here? How bizarre…" while the lighting innate and the oracle noticed the health restorer, Piccolo drew his eyes towards the stairway, where something ahead shined against the setting sun.

He also noticed how quiet and peaceful this mysterious world was, in fact there was no sound of life anywhere. "It feels like we're in a portrait. I don't sense any life here." The mountain guardian carefully kept his eyes fixed on the path ahead. "I'm not too sure where we are, but I believe we'll find our answer up ahead. Let's go."

They treaded lightly through the path, and stepping through the cracked, concrete stairway, but the closer they got to the end of the road, the more Crono seemed troubled. It seemed anger came to his thoughts, for the memories of his past came to him. He kept his right arm close to his sacred sword, holding it tightly as if he would need it. 'Don't tell me that this is…'

And there they were, entering into the open sanctuary. Beyond that, was a glittering river, which showed no end into the horizon. Distant lands, showed fields of solitude, covered with the emerald colored grass, and mountains which stretched their arms to the top of the sapphire skies. The sun extended westward, hanging low just above the mountain peaks, not budging an inch. Its amber beam flashed against the golden bell that once hung tall against the concrete post, but it fell and lay tilted against the grass. Crono couldn't avert his eyes from the fallen symbol, which troubled his spirit even further. As he fixated himself from the chime that stood for many years, the rest of the group gazed into the setting sun that never moved.

Magus noticed that something bothered his sister, so he came to her in concern. "Sister… you seem troubled. Are you okay?" he asked her, wondering why might have been on her mind.

"It's nothing…" she muttered out softly, turning her eyes towards her brother. "It just feels like I've been here before. I can't put my finger on it, but I believe someone, or something brought us here through that gate."

The reaper pondered for a moment, keeping a steady gaze at Schala and Piccolo.

"Hmm, so if someone brought us here, then I wonder who that could have been, let alone what reason this entity would have us here for." The reaper uttered, interested in why they were in this place. "It wouldn't surprise me if he brought us here."

"I suppose we'll find out soon enough… I agree, it could have been him, but we don't know yet," the Namek focused his attention over the horizon. "This world looks like a paradise, but an empty one at that." While they looked ahead, they were soon interrupted by the ruby-haired hero.

"Guys, come here, I found something you need to see!" he said in a serious tone, noticing that something showed itself engraved on the fallen bell.

"It says "Nadia's Bell"." He went back to his feet, informing them about the shocking news of this realm. "That means… we are at Leene's square. I can't think of anything else. And if I remember correctly, this bell fell when Dalton invaded Guardia during 1005 A.D. But after that, everything went blank, we tried to save them but a strange force sent us away. We managed to go back in time to prevent his invasion, but that doesn't explain why we're here." Crono explained to them, trying to gather his thoughts and memories from the past events after Lavos.

"Then this is the ruins of Leene's square, while everything remains unmoved and hindered by the effects of time." The oracle of light said, figuring out the pieces to this puzzle. "That means we are at…"

But someone interrupted her before she could finish, coming forth into the portrait of Nadia's sanctuary. As if he appeared from out of nowhere, he uttered out, "1000 A.D… a moment in history, for this bell rang triumphantly for Lavos's defeat."

After hearing this, they turned back to the stairway, to discover the being who uttered these words. They crossed paths with the former universal paradox. Piccolo became tense, forever skeptical of his arrival.

"Cell…" he murmured out, while everyone else addressed him as "Lavos."

"'Lavos', 'Cell', such irrelevant titles. It still amuses me how you still refer to me by my past." As he spoke, he entered into the sanctuary, quite fascinated by the world he created.

"It was twenty years later that it happened. In another part of the world, a new team destroyed 'FATE'. It was a device with such complexity that formed its own thought process. FATE controlled all the logic, decisions, and desires of everyone. Each living creature had no idea that FATE predetermined their lives. They were just puppets that got pulled by its strings. You can thank Belthazar for his scientific genius. By creating Chronopolis, he and his people tried all their efforts to keep me dormant outside of all life, and to allow everyone to live their lives according to his artificial intelligence's will. Then they came along, Serge and kid, they destroyed FATE, and at last, they found me and released me from this universal hell." As the paradox continued his steady gaze into the open river, only Schala knew what he was talking about since these memories returned to her. Magus, Piccolo, and Crono couldn't understand these things, because the events took place beyond their experiences during their journey. However, since she was a part of the Time Devourer, Schala recalled it all. Then SuperCell turned his eyes toward the three warriors, who were either confused or showed no interest in this long story

"Well, forgive me gentlemen, I know that none of this makes any sense to you, because of where you three are from, these events did not occur, nor were you aware about this side of the Guru of Reason. Perhaps someday, you will come to grasp it all just as Schala was able too."

"You're right, we don't understand, but you should know by now that I'm not concerned about your past, Entity." Magus growled out, growing more aggravated by the moment.

"If you are free to do what you want, then how about you leave us alone." Piccolo stepped in, growing frustrated as well.

"Did you create this world, Lavos?" Crono asked.

"Have you forgotten, boy. The Kingdom of Guardia got thrown into the Dead Sea by FATE, where it spent an eternity, frozen from the effects of age, and death. Your timeline was not allowed to continue, because FATE inevitably betrayed its master Belthazar, choosing to wipe out the people of Chronopolis's memories, and sending them to the distant past, where they populated the islands they created. Serge's destiny was to become the physical form of the AI, so you and your friends blamed the Chrono Trigger for interfering in your affairs... do you recall now?" The Entity folded his arms together, grinning menacingly at Crono.

"Sorry, I'm afraid I don't, I traveled back and prevented this from happening, so I don't see how could Guardia still suffered destruction, when I know everyone is home and doing well." the swordsman demanded, still puzzled.

"Maybe I should explain something to you. Let's see if I can open your eyes a bit…" Cell turned to face the river again.

"Since only Schala is capable or knowing this, I suppose you should know that there are many realms that exist in this universe, each with its own living reality. Some are of similar worlds, with altering events. Let's say that some choose the left path, and there is another world where they have chosen the right path instead. But there are also existences with completely different interpretations of life." He stared roughly at Piccolo, where he continued. "The universe where you exist in Piccolo, while so different, but yet at the same time, your soul reflects Janus's, because you and he are the same being, but interpreted differently based on how that dimension exists. Also what you two have in common, you share the former title of demon kings, consumed by evil, but later in life, love changed you. So in other words, there are thousands of you out there, but some have perished while others still lived." Then he turned his attention to Crono, where he enlightened him with some more of his knowledge.

"The Crono you see now is the one who thwarted off Dalton's conquest against Guardia, living in a time of peace, but there also remains a parallel world, where he, Lucca and Marle disappeared, and Dalton continued his reign until FATE chose to send that timeline into the dead sea, where that world ceased to exist."

Soon enough, Magus grew sick of this endless lecture, and interrupted him.

"Hmph, That still doesn't explain why the Frozen Flame came to exist." he longed to know of its purpose.

"The Frozen Flame is a part of my shell from my old embodiment. Though I cannot recall my origins, I traveled through the universe, seeing countless civilizations self-destruct from all the negativity. I wanted to create a world that did not suffer from this; void of all mindless violence and selfishness. I chose earth because of its vast life-force I sensed from her. However, there was an obstacle that was in the way, and it was humanity's struggle against the Reptites. That barbaric species could not take part in my vision, so plunging into the depths wiped them out. Over the aeons, I waited patiently for the right time to begin the humans evolution. When they discovered the Flame, they began channeling the energy, where they learned the art of elemental magic. This is the gift I gave them, in hopes that they would use it for good, and for a perfect culture where everyone lived forever... but I was wrong."

The Entity looked away, gazing into the sun, remembering the Mother of the thriving kingdom Zeal, who chose to use his power for selfishness, and lustful desires. He changed his tone to one of anger, and disgust.

"I should have known better... their simple minds could not handle my power, and I was unable to remove the negative energy from their hearts. Zeal became a mindless animal, who abused this gift, and only used my Flame for her own lustful ambition. She blindly wanted to earn immortality. That I could not allow, so I had no choice but to destroy my vision. The Human race was nearly wiped out by my wrath, but afterwards, I was weak, so I stayed in slumber. I waited for the right time to awaken, to cleanse this world of the filth I felt. When I awakened to finish wiping out earth, I was going to reproduce and send others to the rest of the inhabitable planets. My last option was to end the universe, it was the only way to correct this problem of life... perhaps this was what my creator intended." His upset sound continued where he looked hard at the four who stood in the sanctuary.

"But then, you appeared, traveling through time to defy my plan... you resisted me, and ultimately defeated me, but I was not going to give up. Destroying me sent me to another universe, where I reformed, only to face you again, Magus, and Crono. Despite the fall of man, you choose to protect your life, even if you died trying. You gave me hope, even if it was only a little."

"So is that why you've chosen to let us live?" Janus asked him cautiously.

"I tested you Janus, I wanted to see how far you would go to save her... to see if there was anyone out there who showed selflessness. After you made that sacrifice, her death forced her into the Demon Plane, and somehow the Frozen Flame got sent there as well. Your ancestor tried to use it, but entering into my final stage severed that link. I could not feed it anymore, and it turned into the Flame Fragment, but there was enough power for him to send his clone into the ice age. Ultimately, you were born after many generations... I led him to believe that you two were a part of some prophecy. I did this as another test to prove your dedication towards her. " Super Cell hesitated but he wanted to share one last secret, of what happened to his father.

"Yeah, I get it, I'm descended from a clone; a dead god who wanted revenge. What more do I need to know?" the mage grew frustrated.

"As for your father, Janus. He did not grow ill over the years and died like they told you. He perished because he tried to come in direct contact with the Flame. It vaporized him, instantly. This drove your mother to delve so deeply into my power." The entity explained to him.

"Well, what a pity. It's too bad I don't care..." Janus snarled in response.

"That does not bother me any... I just believed you needed to know." the entity gave out a small chuckle.

"Just shut up already... how about you send us back. Just let us live our lives, you know that we've proven our determination." Janus demanded

"Please, just leave us be, you have put us through enough turmoil. All we want is to return home, so just leave us at peace." She pleaded compassionately.

"Home? This is your home. The one I made just for all of you." The entity reached his arm out towards this still picture. "Look at its beauty, so much for you, and where you can all live forever. All of us can stay here and enjoy this elegance together." Super Cell offered suspiciously.

"I still can't trust you, Cell. Regardless of what you have become. Let us go!" Piccolo stepped in, demanding strongly. "You have bothered us enough... so no more games."

"We are not staying in this illusion. This is the last time I am going to tell you… return us to the end of time," Magus furiously scowled once again.

"Enough is enough… just let us live our lives in the universe where we belong too. They freed you as you say, so what more do you want with us? It has nothing to do with us." Crono made his peace, but the entity just laughed in amusement.

"Hah! Sure it does. It was the moment I transcended beyond space and time, when I was able to restore the universe. I am now everything, and at the same time, nothing." He laughed, completely prideful of himself.

"That's enough! Send us back now!" The reaper shouted angrily.

"Very well, if you insist," Super Cell then went "SNAP!" with his fingers, and they vanished instantly from the suspended world… everyone except for Magus.

He became puzzled and enraged at the same time, trying desperately to look for his companions.

"Alright, what games do you have planned now? Where did you send them too?" the mage yelled out of anger, beginning to tense and build his power.

"I sent them to end of time, just as you demanded, hahahahahahahahaha!" Super Cell mocked him, wallowing in his own laughter. "As for you still being here, I told you… that you are the one who interests me now. I have no further use for your sister."

"What do you want from me?" He demanded furiously, firmly gripping his hand around his blade of choice. It caused him to have that feeling that he would have to fight his way out of this world.

The Entity gave out another chuckle, gripping his hands and flexing muscles. His veins started to bulge as the ground started to shake. Beginning to power up, he uttered out, "Fight me… Janus."

Magus vented his energy, surrounding himself with a dark aura. "I've been waiting for you to say that! Let's see if Immortals can feel pain!"

"That's it boy, show me your full power!" Cell yelled out, tapping into his full energy, where a golden glow encircled his perfect embodiment.

Can the mage defeat immortality? And what chance does he have of returning to the living world... find out on the next intense and exciting chapter, on Project Magus.


End file.
